Dark Side Of The Moon
by Paratech Industries
Summary: Sailor Moon Crossover. When Dan starts having dreams about a mysterious girl getting killed, he's confused on what to make of it. When the Ghostbusters head to Japan and meet the Sailor Scouts, questions are answered, and an enemy comes forth.
1. Beginning of the End

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Real Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning of the End  
  
October 25, 1992  
Queen Byral's main chambers  
  
Jedite: Queen Beryl, I have important information for you.   
  
Queen Byral: You have failed to defeat the Sailor Scouts, Jedite.  
  
Jedite: But Queen Beryl, I have learned the identities of the Sailor Scouts. I know who they are!  
  
Beryl: I will hear no excuses! Sleep Forever!  
  
With the wave of Byral's hands, Jedite started to seal in crystal. Jedite started to scream, but his cry was cut off by the completion of the sealing of the crystal.  
  
Byral: Let Jedite's fate be a warning to all of you.  
  
***  
  
3 years later...  
  
***  
  
October 17, 1995  
Ghostbusters HQ  
3:27 AM  
  
Peter, Ray, Winston, Egon, and Slimer where all sleeping silently through the night. Janine was downstairs, asleep at her desk. But Dan was tossing violently in bed, having a really bad dream.  
  
Dan was walking around in darkness. He didn't have a clue where he was. All of a sudden, a strange, bright light appeared at the top of a flight of stairs. He found himself wearing green, weird-looking armor. He proceeded up the flight. When he got there, he saw a girl standing in front of him. She was as tall as him, and for some strange reason, the girl kissed him.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a large flash of light herald out of nowhere, hit the girl in the back, and then she collapsed. Dan caught her, laid her down on the ground, and took a look at her face. He's see the face before, but where? Then, a shadow of a man stood in front of him. Dan looked up to see a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a smirk on his face, holding an energy ball in his hand. The man said, "Tell me, Kid? Have you been a Knight in the moonlight?" Then he through the ball of energy at Dan.  
  
Dan sat up in bed, and screamed.   
  
The scream echoed around the firehouse, and maybe for a good 2 blocks. Everyone in the firehouse snapped awake in a state of panic. Peter dodged behind his bed and grabbed his Proton Pack, and turned it on, Slimer flew into the basement, and hid under the stairs, Janine jumped under her desk, and Ray, Egon, and Winston ran behind Peter. When they all found out it was Dan, they all relaxed.  
  
Ray: Dan, are you okay?  
  
Dan: I don't think so. ::scratches head::  
  
Peter: What was it? If it was Slimer, I'll...  
  
Dan: It wasn't Slimer!  
  
Egon: Was it terrifying unconscious vision?  
  
Dan: Huh?  
  
Winston: Was it a bad dream?  
  
Dan: Yeah.  
  
Peter: What was it about?  
  
Just then, Janine walks into the sleeping quarters.  
  
Janine: What is going on here? I heard a scream and...  
  
Dan: Janine, I had a nightmare. It's okay, chill.  
  
Peter: Anyway, before I was inconveniently interrupted, I asked Dan what his dream was about.  
  
Winston: Yeah, what was it about?  
  
Dan: I don't know. I was in some kind of armor suit. Then I saw a... Girl. I've never met her before, but she looked familiar, like I've met her in another time and place. She kissed me.  
  
Peter: And you call that a nightmare?  
  
Egon: Peter, be quite. Continue, Dan.  
  
Dan: Then, she was killed by some guy. By some kind of energy ball he created with his hands. Then he did the same thing to me, but before he did that, he said...  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Dan: 'Have you been a knight in the moonlight?' and that's when I woke up.  
  
All of his fellow Ghostbusters just looked at each other.  
  
Peter: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Egon: What did the man look like?  
  
Dan: Um... Blond hair... Blue eyes... And was dressed like one of the Beatles.  
  
Egon: And the girl?  
  
Dan: Oh, Egon. You would not believe how beautiful she was. She had brown hair, green eyes, and, well... What she was wearing was hard to describe.  
  
Ray: Well, try as best as you can.  
  
Dan: Well, she was wearing a short, green skirt, white gloves that go to the elbow, um... she had a pink bow on the front, she wore her hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing some kind of tiara. But she did look a little younger then me, and.... Wait! What the hell am I saying? This was a dream, not reality. I'm in love with someone that I've only seen in a dream.  
  
Peter: You're lucky to have a dream girl kiss you.  
  
Winston: All he got in a dream was a kick in the head.  
  
Peter: Wrong, Winston. It was a kick the stomach.  
  
Egon: I believe it was nothing. Probably just something that was stored in the collective unconscious intruding unprecedented time.  
  
Peter: Didn't you use that phrase before, Speges?  
  
Dan: But, Egon! She looked familiar! I've seen her before!!!  
  
Dan jumped out of bed. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and a white T-shirt with an Oracle 8 logo on it.  
  
Dan: I know this is a little outrageous, but you have to believe me! She must be real!  
  
Ray: This dream must be confusing you. Why don't you just lay down and try to get some sleep.  
  
Dan:: Takes a deep breath:: I guess you're right, guys. It's just a dream. She can't possibly exist.  
  
After that, all the Ghostbusters went back to bed, and Janine went back to her desk. Dan just laid in bed, looking to ceiling, muttering to himself...  
  
Dan:: sighs:: I don't get it. I just don't get it. Who was she? Why did she kiss me? Why did she look like I've see her before. It's probably something I may never find out. All I know is, It was just a dream.  
  
A couple of minuets later, Dan passed into a deep sleep, and silence filled the fire hall once again.  
  
TO BE CONTUNED... 


	2. Girl Problems

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Real Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 2  
Girl Problems  
  
October 20, 1995  
Lucky Black  
3:17 P.M.  
  
Dan was waiting for this day for 4 months. The return of his Girlfriend, Jamie Burfield. Jamie was Dan first girlfriend. He treated her like a princess.  
  
The reason she left is because a month after she came to NY with Dan, her father had a heart attack, and so see had to go back to her home town of Oak Lawn to help aid her father. After 4 months, Dan received a postcard in the mail saying that She was coming back now that her father is better.  
  
Dan was driving to his apartment to meet her there with only one thought on his mind: Give here a big hug and kiss.  
Actually, Dan had 2 thoughts on his mind. Of course, hug and kiss, and he wondered if she was going to think he was crazy for becoming a Ghostbuster. Only time will tell, he thought.  
  
When he got to his building, he saw a bright green Mustang sitting in front. That wasn't Jamie's car. He pulled up, got out of his truck, and looked at the car. After inspecting the car, he went in and started up the stairs to this apartment. When he got to the door, he went to put the key in the lock, when the door was flung open. Standing in the doorway, was a short girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was looking at him.  
  
Dan: Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Hi, Dan.  
  
Dan: How did you get in?  
  
Jamie: The key you gave me.  
  
Dan:: Steps in:: How long have you been here?  
  
Jamie: Long enough to say Good-Bye.  
  
Dan: Good-Bye? What?  
  
Jamie: I'm dumping you.  
  
Dan: WHAT!?!  
  
Jamie: You're no good for me.  
  
Dan: Why?  
  
Jamie: We seek different destinies, Daniel. Understand?  
  
Dan: Apparently not. You seem to have me at a loss.  
  
Out of the bedroom stepped a man that was 5' 9". Not exactly the same size as Dan, just a little shorter.  
  
Jamie: Dan, this is Jeff.  
  
Dan: Oh, really? ::To Jeff:: So is that your Mustang? ::To Jamie:: Is this why you dumped me? Because this dickhead has a Mustang? Has money?  
  
Jamie: No, because you don't have a job. You're a slacker.  
  
Dan: Hey, I got a job! You wanna talk slackers, look at beffy here... he's living off of mommy and daddy.  
  
Jamie: You have a job? What job did you get? Flipping burgers?  
  
Dan: No. I became a Ghostbuster, thank you!  
  
Jeff: I'll be out in the car. ::Walks out::  
  
Jamie: A Ghostbuster?!? Not only are you a slacker, your crazy!  
  
Dan: Yeah, maybe I am! I ran out of job offerings! I was on my last leg! The one thing you can't say, is that I didn't get a job!  
  
Jamie: Well you better hope they offer shelter, because I just told your landlord that you were building EM devices! So now you have 3 hours to pack your shit, and get out! Or else!  
  
Dan: "Or Else" what?  
  
Jamie: Or else he's going to call the FBI on you!  
  
Dan: Why did you do that?!?  
  
Jamie: Just to show you I wasn't kidding!  
  
She walked to the door, and way about to step out, when she turned back to Dan, and said...  
  
Jamie: Bye, Dan! Hope you have a good life in prison!  
  
Dan looked out the window and saw the Green Mustang roll away. The last thing he saw before the car pulled away, was the Illinois state license plate. It read "DUSTANG". He looked around, and saw a wallet on the floor. He picked it up and looked inside of it. It was Jamie's new boyfriend's wallet. Dan read the drivers license aloud...  
  
Dan: Jeff Conrad. 2731 Alton Dr. Oak Lawn, Ill.  
  
Dan stopped for a minuet. If this guy dropped his wallet...  
  
Dan: Two wrongs don't make a right, but it sure as hell makes me feel better!  
  
He picked up the phone, and called the police. He filed a stolen vehicle report.  
  
***  
  
Ghostbusters HQ  
5:20  
  
Janine was sitting at her desk, reading a magazine, when a knock came at the door. She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it to find Dan carrying a red bin full of his stuff.  
  
Janine: Dan? I thought you were off because...  
  
Dan:: Cutting in:: She dumped me.  
  
Janine: Oh, God! I'm sorry.  
  
Dan: Don't be.  
  
Janine: Well, what are you doing here, though?  
  
Dan: She kicked me out of my apartment.  
  
Janine: Well, if it's your apartment...  
  
Dan: She found a way to get me evicted. Now that I don't have a place to live, I have to move in here.  
  
Janine: The guys are not going to like this.  
  
Dan: I don't like it, either, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Don't worry, I didn't have much in my apartment. All I had was computer equipment, clothes, and my electronic stuff. I'd prefer not to talk about it.  
  
Just then, Ecto-1 pulls into the garage area of the firehouse. Out of the drivers seat, steps Winston. He gets out and stretches as the others step out of the '59 Cadillac.  
  
Winston: God, it's been a while since I've driven! At least I know I'll be fine if I drive.  
  
Peter: Dan's driving getting to you?  
  
Winston: Man, he's a horrible driver! It's a wonder he passed this drivers exam!  
  
Ray and Egon were the last to step out of the car, holding smoking ghost traps by their cords...  
  
Ray: Don't look now, but Dan's standing right over there.  
  
Dan had turned his attention to Winston, while shooting him a look.  
  
Winston: No offence, Dan.  
  
Dan: ::gruff voice:: I guess we're a little late for that, aren't we?  
  
Dan took the red bin he was holding upstairs. When he walked out of sight, Ray and Egon went to the basement.  
  
Egon: Ray and I'll get the traps.  
  
Winston and Peter walked up to Janine's desk, and Peter dropped a yellow paper on the desk...  
  
Peter: Mr. Crate paid with Master Card. Drop that in the folder, will ya, Janine?  
  
Janine: Yes, Dr. Venkman.  
  
Peter: When will you start calling me Peter again?  
  
Janine: When I feel like it.  
  
Winston: What's the matter with Dan? Wasn't he going to see his girlfriend?  
  
Janine: He did. He got back not too long ago.  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Janine: She came back, dumped him, and had him evicted from his apartment.  
  
Winston: That could explain the attitude.  
  
Peter: What's in the bin?  
  
Janine: His stuff.  
  
Peter: Oh no, don't tell me his moving in here!  
  
Janine: He's moving in here.  
  
Peter: I told you not to tell me that!  
  
Janine: Look, don't bother him, guys. Something really bad happened to him today, and he could really use your support.  
  
Peter: Sorry. I'm not really used to having him here so often.  
  
Winston: Well, we might have to get used to it now.  
  
Egon and Ray came out of the basement with empty trap cassettes, and placed them in the back of Ecto-1. They then took off their uniforms, and placed them in their proper lockers. They walked over to Janine's desk, and joined the conversation...  
  
Ray: I don't know. I'm starting to wonder about him. After what happened 3 nights ago, he's been acting strange. Do you think that dream is getting to him?  
  
Egon: It has put him under a state of confusion in which may interfere with his regular train of thought. It's a possibility. I might have to take a PKE scan just to be sure he isn't under telepathic influence.  
  
Winston: Come on, Egon. Maybe all we have to do is talk to the man. After all, he did just get dumped. He might not be the happiest person in the world at the moment, and he could really use the support.  
  
***  
  
Peter and Winston walked up to the 2nd floor sleeping quarters. They saw Dan on the other side of the room hooking up his computer.  
  
Winston: Hey Dan. What are ya doing?  
  
Dan turned his attention from the metal box he was plugging cords into, and looked at his fellow Ghostbusters...  
  
Dan: What's it to you?  
  
Winston: Look, Dan, I'm sorry about the bad driving crack. I shouldn't of said the you were a bad driver.  
  
Dan: Don't waste your time. I've heard enough sorrow for today.  
  
Peter: Dan, I know you're taking this break-up hard, but you can't let it get to you the way it is.  
  
Dan: It's not just the break-up, it a facture of other things, too. I have so much shit running through my mind right now, I can't seem to place anything!  
  
Peter: I honestly think you're still upset about not believing you about the dream.  
  
Dan: You think I'm some kind of nut? Look, believe it, don't believe it... just don't bother me with it!  
  
Winston: You really believe she's real, don't you?  
  
Dan stood in silence for a moment, and just looked at Winston and Peter. After a minuet of asking the question, Dan responded...  
  
Dan: Look... Just leave me alone.  
  
Winston and Peter discreetly walked out. Dan went back to work hooking up his computer.  
  
Dan: God... Some people...  
  
A female voice appeared...  
  
Jupiter... Jupiter.  
  
Dan looked around the room. He didn't see anyone. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back to work.  
  
The voice called out again, this time louder...  
  
JUPITER... JUPITER!  
  
Dan: Who's there?!?  
  
Help me, Jupiter! HELP ME!  
  
Dan: ::drops computer:: Who's Jupiter? Where are you? Who are you?!?  
  
Help! ::scream::  
  
Dan: Oh Christ! I'M DELERIOUS!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Brink of Insanity

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 3  
The Brink Of Insanity  
  
  
October 20, 1995  
Ghostbusters HQ  
6:27 PM  
  
Dan sat in a chair in Egon's lab, as Egon asked questions on Dan's strange encounter...  
  
Egon: Did you say a girl's voice?  
  
Dan: Yeah. It was saying, "Help me, Jupiter." Then it screamed. I didn't see or hear anything after that.  
  
Ray stood by the shelves on the opposite side of the lab, turning on various kinds of equipment, and messing with knobs on each device he activated. He then turned his attention to the conversation...  
  
Ray: Who's, "Jupiter"?  
  
Dan: That's a good question. I think it was referring to me.  
  
Egon: I would believe that to be impossible. That is, unless, you're Jupiter, also known as Zeus or Jove. Jupiter was the almighty king of the gods in roman mythology. Oak trees were sacred to the thunder god of the sky, who easily controlled and manipulated the weather. Many feared him, but Jupiter was not cruel.  
  
Dan: But still, it's kinda odd that someone calls out Jupiter, there's no one in the room but me, in turn I'm the only one that hears it. Case in point: I think I'm going nuts!  
  
Ray: Trust me, Dan... I've met many people that are crazier than you, so believe me when I say this... you're not even remotely insane.  
  
Dan: Thanks, that just... lifts a burden off my shoulders! Look, if you really think I'm whacked out of my mind, just say so! Just because I'm your partner doesn't mean you have to lie to me about my attitude, just so I can feel better about myself! We're way beyond bullshit here!  
  
Egon and Ray exchanged glances. They realized the man wasn't in too good a shape. For the time being, anyway...  
  
Egon: Daniel, I think it's time you took a break. After what happened today, you could use a day or 2 of rest.  
  
Ray: I would take his advice, Dan.  
  
Dan looked at the floor, as he thought about Egon's advice. He looked back up to the scientist...  
  
Dan: No. I don't need rest. I'll be fine. ::stands up:: I just need to put this out of my mind.  
  
Dan walked out of the room. Ray and Egon walked to the desk in the very back of the lab. Egon held out his hand as he spoke to Ray...  
  
Egon: Did you get the readings?  
  
Ray: ::hands Egon PKE meter:: All there. Recorded and ready to go.  
  
Egon turned on the meter, and set it to "View" mode. The reflection of the LCD screen appeared in the scientists glasses as random bits of information ran across the screen. As the list of info stopped, Egon's mouth hung open, as he took note of the readings...  
  
Egon: Oh Mother of Pearl!  
  
Ray: What is it?  
  
Egon showed Ray the meter. Ray did the same. They looked at each other, as the soft beeping of the meter filled the silence of the room.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Call

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 4  
The Call  
  
October 22, 1995  
Ghostbusters HQ  
2:13 P.M.  
  
Ecto 1 pulls into the garage area of the fire hall, as Lucky Black parks on the curb outside. As Peter, Ray, and Egon step out of Ecto, Dan walks in with a loaded trap. Winston follows moments later, shutting the door behind them. Egon and Ray walk upstairs to the lab, as Peter and Winston talk to Janine. Dan walked down to the Containment unit to empty the trap.  
  
Dan made his way down the dark stairs to the basement. The clank of metal rang under his boots with each step Dan made. When he got to the floor, he hit the switch for the lights. He walked towards the large red, comic-looking storage housing, and made his way up the steps to the loading matrix.  
  
Now, if he remembered correct, it was load the trap cassette in the matrix, close system, set entry grid, neutralize field, and pull lever. Dan did exactly those steps, and got a green light.  
  
Dan: Well, at least now I know how to empty the trap.  
  
Dan shut the light off, and walked back up the stairs. After Dan returned to the ground level, looked around, and spotted Janine at her desk, along with Peter and Winston.  
  
Dan: I'm going to get back to work on my computer. If you need me, you know where I am.  
  
Dan walked up the stairs to the bunkroom. He passed by the lab, where Egon and Ray continued whatever it was they were working before the call. They were working on something so top secret, not even Slimer knew what they were working on. They seem to have been working on it for weeks. Dan wondered for the same amount of time what the hell they were doing.  
  
He just ignored it, and continued on his way. Dan walked into the room, and went to his workstation.  
  
***  
  
Back downstairs, Janine stood at the filing cabinets, with a drawer open, pulling out the credit file, when the phone rang. Startled by the ringing of the phone, she dropped the folder on the floor. She quickly turned to her desk, and picked up the receiver...  
  
Janine: Ghostbusters?... Yes, hold on. :: hits hold button:: Guys! Someone on the phone!  
  
Back upstairs, Dan yelled out...  
  
Dan: I got it! ::Picks up phone:: Hello, Ghostbusters. Dan Shannon speaking.   
  
Man on phone: Hello. This is American Ambassador Roger Flint from Japan? Are you a Ghostbuster?  
  
Dan: Yeah. Can I help you?  
  
Roger: We have a major problem, and we need you in Tokyo.  
  
Dan: ::long pause:: What?  
  
Roger: I have direct orders from the Emperor of Japan for you to get here as soon as possible.  
  
Dan: Is this a joke? If this is a joke, it's not very funny, and I will hang up.  
  
Roger: This is no joke. Sir, I'm dead serious.  
  
Dan: ::long pause:: Aw, crap. Alright. What's the problem?  
  
Roger: We have people starting to disappear from Crystal Lake Park. They go out for a walk, they turn up missing the next day.  
  
Dan: They call that, "The Missing Persons List."  
  
Roger: I know that, but this isn't just one person missing a night. People are disappearing in droves. Some of Japan's top scientists researched the area, and found little to nothing.  
  
Dan: Still, what does this have to do with us?  
  
Roger: One of the scientists was a Parapsychologist, and he got a huge EM surge, which had something to do with it. He said you guys were needed there because of it.  
  
Dan: How are we going to get there?  
  
Roger: We already have tickets wired to JFK. We're awaiting your arrival.  
  
Dan: Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can. ::hangs up phone:: Yeech, this is ridiculous.   
  
Dan stood up, and walked out of the bunkroom. He walked to the lab, knocked on the door, and stepped in. As he did, Ray and Egon quickly shoved objects into lock-boxes, and turned around to look at Dan...  
  
Ray: What is it?  
  
Dan: Meeting. Lounge area. Now.  
  
Dan stepped out of the lab, and proceeded back towards the lounge area, where Peter and Winston were sitting on the couch, watching the news. Dan, Ray and Egon walked into the lounge. Ray and Egon took a seat on the couch, as Dan stood and spoke...  
  
Dan: Ok boys, listen up. ::turns off TV:: The American Ambassador of Japan just called, and said we have to go to Tokyo.   
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Dan: Something about disappearing people in the park there. The guy said they were disappearing in flocks.  
  
Ray: What does it have to do with ghosts?  
  
Dan: He said something about a EM surge. I don't know how it connects. What does EM Radiation have to do with ghosts?  
  
Egon stood from his seat, and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, as he was prepared to speak.  
  
Egon: Remember the day I told you about how the equipment worked?  
  
Dan: Vaguely. What about it?  
  
Egon: Psychokinetic Energy is made of Electrons and Neutrons. EM Radiation is very similar to PKE, because of the characteristics of them both.  
  
Dan: Ah. I know where you're getting at. EMR and PKE are both just fields of Electrons and Neutrons.  
  
Egon: Precisely. Before I created the PKE meter, I used an EMF detector. Most Parapsychologists still use EMF detectors, as an aid for detection.  
  
Winston: Look, we are a constant target for crank calls. Do you know if it was really a Tokyo call, or just a prank?  
  
Dan: The guy said he wired plane tickets to JFK. Check to see if they're really there.  
  
Peter: Hold on, I'll do it.  
  
Peter got up from the couch, and walked to the phone on the top of the TV. He picked up the receiver, and dialed 411. After a moment, he spoke into the phone...  
  
Peter: New York. JFK Airport, please. ::very long pause:: Yes, I would like to check reservations for plane tickets?... Ghostbusters?... Ok, I'll hold... ::pause:: Round trip for 5 to Tokyo?!?... Uh, no. Everything's fine. I was just a little surprised at how many I signed up:: nervous laugh::... Uh, yeah... Thank you. ::hangs up phone.:: They're really there!  
  
Winston: I guess it's not a joke!  
  
Dan: That's unless the airport is in on it!  
  
Ray: And the odds on that are?  
  
Egon: 3,000,000,000 to 1.  
  
Dan: That was a rhetorical question, Speges.  
  
Egon: Oh.  
  
Ray: I guess we should start packing.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. The ArrivalSet Up Shop

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 5  
The Arrival/Set Up Shop  
  
October 24, 1995  
Tokyo International Airport  
12:52 PM (Tokyo Time)  
  
The Ghostbusters step off the plane into the terminal. Dan, in particular, stood there, bewildered by the plane ride. Dan hated planes. After the TWA flight went down in April, he feared planes. Everywhere the Ghostbusters had to go, Dan insisted on driving. Unfortunate for Dan, they had to take a plane.  
  
A man in a dark gray suit, and a blue tie with the NY Yankees symbols on it, walked up to the Ghostbusters...  
  
Man: Hi. I'm Roger Flint. I'm the American Ambassador of Japan.  
  
The man extended his hand towards Dan. Dan reached out, and shook the man's hand, as he said...  
  
Dan: I'm Dan Shannon. I believe we spoke on the phone. These are my associates, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore.   
  
Roger: Gentlemen, we have your headquarters ready at our expense. We even have a vehicle standing by for your transport...  
  
Just then, Ray interrupted Roger...  
  
Ray: Actually, we brought our own vehicles with us. They should be unloading right now.  
  
Dan: What did you say?!?  
  
Ray: They're unloading...  
  
Before Ray could finish his sentence, Dan ran out of the terminal emergency exit, and ran out to the plane they were just on. Dan saw the workers starting to unload the Ecto - 1, when he ran right behind it, and franticly waved his arms in the air...  
  
Back in the terminal, Ray explained...  
  
Ray: He doesn't trust anyone with the vehicles but us.  
  
Roger: That's understandable. But did he have to run out the exit like that?  
  
Winston: Let's just say, his truck is his baby.  
  
Roger: Ah, he's a true American. ::laughs::  
  
Egon: Sir, would you please show us the location for our Temporary Headquarters?  
  
***  
  
1:25 PM  
  
Standing outside of a somewhat abandoned building, Mr. Flint, and the Ghostbusters stand outside of their new Temp. HQ...  
  
Roger: This is it. This used to be the original Embassy Building. It was built in 1961. Shall we take a gander inside?  
  
They all step inside. Inside, the place was infested with cobwebs. Whatever furniture that was left behind, was still there, because it was all bolted to the floor. Peter looked around, and saw the build-up of dust on the furniture. Peter couldn't hold it back anymore...  
  
Peter: Was this place previously owned by the Musters?  
  
The Ghostbusters rolled their eyes at Peter's crack. Dan walked up from behind, and smacked Peter in the back of the head.  
  
Peter: Ow!  
  
Dan: From now on, I don't want you to say anything, unless it's important. Understand?  
  
Peter: Yeah, but did you have to hit me?  
  
Dan: Am I Irish?  
  
Peter was at a loss for words. He knew the answer, so he left it at that.  
  
Roger: Well, ok then. I'll leave you be, so you can set up.  
  
Before Roger could leave, Egon caught him on the way out the door...  
  
Egon: Hold on, does this place have a basement?  
  
Roger: Yeah.  
  
Egon: With your permission, I would like to run new copper wire down there.  
  
Roger: Why?  
  
Egon: We have a portable containment system that needs to be hooked up, and we need as much power as we can get.  
  
Roger: Permission granted. Just don't screw it up too bad.  
  
The American Ambassador stepped out of the door, and shut it behind him.  
  
Winston: Well, I guess we better get started.  
  
***  
  
4:24 PM  
  
After 3 hours of cleaning, Dan now hooks up Egon's Laptop in the front room table, and starts it up. As he waited, he watched the others bring in the Portable Containment Unit. Since Dan was the one that cleaned the building, the others didn't bother to ask to help bring the equipment in.  
  
After the computer started, Dan logged on, started up the Occult Reference Net, and started to look around. Egon then came out of the basement area of the building, and approached Dan...  
  
Egon: What are you doing?  
  
Dan: ::Turns around:: Oh, hi Egon. Just looking around. ::turns back to screen:: Just seeing if I could find anything on "Jupiter."  
  
Egon: I'm starting to get the belief that you're becoming obsessed with this, "Jupiter." Daniel, you must stop this thinking.  
  
Dan: Egon, I'm starting to think that the name, "Jupiter" and the girl in my dream have some kind of connection with me and each other.  
  
Egon: That's preposterous.  
  
Dan: You're saying I have no connection to the occult whatsoever?  
  
Egon: Honestly, I don't know what to think.  
  
Egon sits down next to Dan...  
  
Egon: Why are you so insistent in proving that there's a connection between you, this dream girl, and this name?  
  
Dan thought about the question for some time before answering.  
  
Dan: I don't know, Speges. I guess I just feel it.  
  
Just then, a large crash was heard outside. Dan and Egon jumped up from the couch, and ran outside to find Ray quickly picking up parts, and dumping them into the carry case that he was carrying. Egon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Dan looked at the parts, then looked at Egon. Egon just put on his glasses, and walked back in, followed by Ray.  
  
Ray: I guess I'm just clumsy today.  
  
Those were the same parts Dan saw a couple of days ago, when he walked into the Lab, and saw Ray and Egon shove them into the lockboxes. He just shook his head, and walked back into the building.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Strange DreamScout Intro

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 6  
Strange Dream/Scout Intro  
  
October 24, 1995  
Apartment in Downtown Tokyo  
1:17 A.M.  
  
A girl lied in bed, asleep. She lied there, in a deep state a sleep, but it wasn't soundly...  
  
She found herself walking in a brightly lit room, with white walls, and a very stale atmosphere. The girl whipped her amber brown hair around, as she looked around. She looked down to see herself wearing a bodysuit, with a green skirt, a pink bow, and gloves that went all the way up her arms, with her hair back in a ponytail. She didn't look too surprised...  
  
Girl: How did I transform? And how did I get here?  
  
She started to hear the sound of heavy boots coming from behind her. She turned around to find a man in a strange, but familiar looking green armor. A man with blonde hair... a blonde she had never seen before... walked closer and closer. She felt timid of letting him get this close, but for some reason, she felt a safe feeling as the man approached her closer. She looked into the man's eyes... his green, protective eyes. Without thought, she kissed this strange, but familiar man in green armor...  
  
Then, she felt an extremely sharp pain in her back. She felt herself weaken. The bright, white room was starting to fade to black. She began to collapse, when the man caught her, and set her on the floor.  
  
His bright green eyes were the only defined thing that she saw in the darkening room. Before she completely backed out, she saw another man behind the man in armor... she never seen him before, either, but what he was wearing... that same gray attire... that same evil smile... and that energy ball...  
  
The absolute last thing she heard before the room faded, she heard, "Tell me, Kid? Have you been a Knight in the moonlight?"  
  
With that, the girl sat up and screamed.  
  
She awoke to find herself back in her bedroom. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. She took heavy breaths, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. When she calmed down, she lied back down. That was when a voice appeared in the silence of the room...  
  
Voice: Raye to Lita. Lita, it's Raye, are you Ok?  
  
The girl reached over, and picked up a watch-device, and began to speak into it.  
  
Lita: Lita here. Yeah, everything is Ok. Why?  
  
Raye: I sensed you were in trouble. I felt you scream in fright. Are you sure everything is ok?  
  
Lita, never letting her pride down, responded...  
  
Lita: Me? Scream in fright? Never... although, there is something that's bothering me...  
  
***  
  
October 24, 1995  
Crossroads Jr. High  
12:27 P.M.  
  
During lunch, Lita, AKA Sailor Jupiter, sat an talked to her friends, and fellow Sailor Scouts, Serena, AKA Sailor Moon, and Amy, AKA Sailor Mercury. She told them everything about the strange encounter in her dream...  
  
Amy: ...Now, let me make sure I understand this... You had a dream about you being transformed, and meeting this man. Is that correct?  
  
Lita: Yeah. A blonde man with green eyes, and green armor.  
  
Serena: That sounds about normal for you!  
  
Amy: Serena! Go on, Lita.  
  
Lita: Well, I don't know why I did this, but I kissed him, but not before I was killed by someone.  
  
Serena: You mean, this was a nightmare?  
  
Lita: Yeah. I got hit in the back with something, and I saw the room blacking out... That was when I saw the other man.  
  
Amy: Have you ever seen him before either?  
  
Lita: I don't think I have. But it wasn't his face that looked familiar... it was what he was wearing. He was wearing some close to the Negaverse General uniform. Like Zoycite and Neflite wore.  
  
Amy and Serena looked at each other. They were starting to get a bad feeling about was Lita was saying. It just couldn't be possible...  
  
Serena: What did he look like?  
  
Lita tried to recollect the dream, which faded in the back of her mind somewhat. She did the best description she could...  
  
Lita: Short blonde hair, blue eyes... Looked like a male version of Zoycite.  
  
The two girls eyes widened. Serena was about to fall out of her seat. The both of them realized something Lita didn't...  
  
Amy: Lita... I want you to listen to me carefully... Before you became a Sailor Scout, Serena, Raye, and myself battled the Negaverse. There was this one General, by the name of Jedite. He tried to kill us almost every way he could. He failed every time Byral sent him a mission to be rid of us. In the end, after to tried to destroy us at the airport, he disappeared. It was the last we saw of him. Now, it looks as he's now appearing in your dreams... as a kind of warning.  
  
Lita realized what Amy said. She left a blank expression on her face...  
  
Lita: What? Why me?!? What do I have anything to do with this?  
  
Serena looked over to Amy for an answer, and she just shook her head.  
  
Serena: We don't know.  
  
Lita: But what about the other guy? The man in the green armor? Do you know who he is?  
  
Amy: I don't know. Maybe this just invaded in a dream you were trying to have to begin with.  
  
Lita: No, it just can't be it! He grabbed me before I fell, and he had an interaction with that Jedite guy! He said something to the man before I completely passed out.  
  
Serena: What did he say?  
  
Lita had to reach in the back of her mind again to recall what Jedite said.  
  
Lita: 'Have you been a Knight in the moonlight?'  
  
Amy: Knight? I might have to look into that.  
  
Serena: Is it me, or am I the only one that's a little freaked out by this?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. The Meeting

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 7  
The Meeting  
  
October 24, 1995  
Crystal Lake Park  
1:22 P.M.   
  
Lucky Black is seen parking at the park entrance, followed by Ecto-1. Dan and Winston get out of the 92' Chevy pick-up, and walk back to the tailgate. Dan pulls out a pack, and helps Winston into it. He then pulls out his pack, and his helped in getting his on. They both walked back to the Ecto-1, and wait for instruction.  
  
Egon: Ok, we need to check the park, and the areas around it. Dan, Winston... You go across the street, and check out the school. We'll take care of the park.  
  
Ray: Turn your radios on. If we need assistance, we'll call you.  
  
Winston: You got it.  
  
Dan: Alright. Channel 3?  
  
Peter: As always.  
  
***  
  
In class, Lita kept thinking about what she dreamt that night. She kept thinking she saw that guy somewhere before, but didn't know where.  
  
Then, being caught off guard, she snaps out of her trance, when she realized the teacher was asking her a question...  
  
Teacher: Lita? Lita, where's your work?  
  
Lita: Huh? Oh! My work. I must of forgotten it in my locker.  
  
Teacher: Well, could you go get it?  
  
She stood up, and left the room.  
  
As Lita walked around the dark halls, she had thought about the many battles she had faced in the past: Negaverse, Dark Moon Sisters, the Witches 5... she thought now had some time to relax from fighting, and enjoy, for at least a little while, what life offered. Unfortunately, it really wasn't offering much.  
  
Lita: This isn't life.  
  
When she got to her locker, she put in her combination, opened it, and started to search for her work.  
  
***  
  
Dan was walking around the corridors of the school. He had a pair of Ecto-Goggles over his eyes. Dan had the top level, and Winston had the bottom. So far, he's checked the north, east, and south ends of the building. He was about to call it quits, when Winston called in...  
  
Winston: Shannon. Status?  
  
Dan: Shannon here. South here clear. Scanning west.  
  
Winston: Anything yet?  
  
Dan: Negative, Zeddemore. No readings yet.  
  
Just then, a blip came on the goggles...  
  
Dan: Hold on, Zeddemore.  
  
Winston: Alright. Standing by.  
  
Dan saw something around a corner, but he couldn't really see a good outline of it. He watched it get closer to the corner. It was an energy flux he'd never seen before. He took off the goggles, and pulled his proton gun off his pack. He turned on his particle accelerator.  
  
***  
  
Lita heard a strange mystical noise. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. She dropped her work, and quietly creped down the hall. When she got to the corner, she stood back to the wall, and peeked around the corner. At the same time, a blonde-haired man also turned the corner. The both of them screamed, as the man jumped from the corner, and pointed a black-metallic device at her. In quick reaction, Lita kicked the device out of the man's hands, and then slammed her palm in his face.  
  
The man, who was wearing a dark blue suit with gray trim, flew back 3 feet, and fell on the ground. The man un-buckled himself from the back pack the one device was attached to, and stood up. As he did, he stumbled, and shook his head. He looked at her...  
  
Man: Ow! What the hell was that for?  
  
Lita: Who or what are you?!?  
  
Man: I'm Dan Shannon, the Ghostbuster. The guy you just punched in the face.  
  
Lita: I'm sorry! I didn't know! It's just when you pointed that thing at me...  
  
Dan: No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I saw something strange walking down the hall when I was scanning, and I guess it was a ghost in front of you, or something, making me think you where the ghost. I'm sorry for pointing my particle thrower at you.  
  
Lita: No. It's me that should be sorry for hitting you in the face. I didn't mean it, I swear!  
  
Dan: Look, that's perfectly alright. Trust me, I'm the one that should be sorry, which I am.  
  
Lita: Look, is there a way I can make it up to you?  
  
Dan: Look, you don't need to do anything, Ms... Uh... I didn't get your name.  
  
Lita: Oh, my name's Lita.  
  
Dan: Well, it's nice to meet you, Lita... Although we had an unpleasurable, rocky start, it was a nice meeting.  
  
Lita and Dan laughed a little. He looked at her, with an expression of thinking to try to remember something...  
  
Dan: Have we met before?  
  
Lita: No, I don't think we have.  
  
Just then, Dan's radio went off...  
  
Winston: Shannon, come back. What happened to you?  
  
Dan: Oh crap, I forgot about Winston. ::unhooks radio:: Shannon here. Sorry, it was a false alarm, Zeddemore. Upper level clear.  
  
Winston: Roger, Shannon. Zeddemore out.  
  
Dan clipped his radio back on his belt. Lita looked at him with a hint of confusion in her eyes. He reminded her of someone she saw before, but she couldn't place him. Then she thought, "He's a Ghostbuster..."  
  
Lita: Wait, did you say you were one of the Ghostbusters? Out of New York City?  
  
Dan turned back to her, with an eyebrow raised...  
  
Dan: Yeah. Oh, well, were here, because the park was supposedly haunted. People were disappearing while on a night walk, or something like that. ::shrug:: Don't ask me. I'm just a trainee.  
  
Dan went over, picked up his proton pack off the floor, and put it back on. He turned back to Lita...  
  
Dan: Look, I have to get back to work. I hope we meet again.  
  
Lita: Me to. Bye, Dan.  
  
Dan: Good Day, Lita.  
  
Dan walked back to the front of the building, and vanished around the corner. Lita looked after him and sighed. She then looked at the hallway clock, and noticed she had been out of class for 10 minuets! She picked up her work she dropped in the hall, and ran back to class.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Dropping In

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 8  
Dropping In  
  
October 24, 1995  
Crystal Lake Park  
4:16 PM  
  
Dan and Winston were just about done checking out all the buildings within the area of the park, when they received a radio-in by Peter...  
  
Peter: Guys, you better get on the northeast side of the park. We need your help.  
  
Winston: Roger, Venkman. We're on our way.  
  
Dan: Well, this is it.  
  
With that, they ran to Lucky Black, got in, and took off.  
  
***  
  
The black 92' S-10 pulled up to the closest entrance to the northeast end of the park. They saw the other Ghostbusters ducked behind trees, carefully peering around the sides. They looked toward the water fountain to find a creature sticking its head in the water. Dan and Winston quietly opened the doors to the Chevy pick-up, and walked crouched down, behind a rock. Winston saw Egon, and tried to get his attention...  
  
Winston: ::quietly:: Egon!  
  
The blonde physicist turned around, to find them waving, signaling they arrived. He nodded his head, and turned back to the creature. Then, just making sure the ghost didn't see him, he walked back to the boulder that his fellow Ghostbusters hid behind...  
  
Egon: It doesn't seem to be disturbing anyone. It's been there for 20 minuets.  
  
Winston: What class?  
  
Egon: Class five Sub-Demon.  
  
Dan: Sub-Demon? May I ask what that is?  
  
Egon pushed up his glasses, as he began to explain...  
  
Egon: A Sub-Demon is an entity controlled by a higher class. This one looks to be controlled by either a class 7, or higher.  
  
Dan: What do we need to do?  
  
Egon gave it some thought.  
  
Egon: I need to get a character response.  
  
Winston: Why? Isn't it in Tobin's?  
  
Egon: I checked the reference guide, and it's unlisted. This may be a new entity. I would like to take a study to see how it would respond to humans for a future reference.  
  
Dan looked at Egon. He knew exactly what he was implying...  
  
Dan: Ohhhh, no! You are not making me go up there!  
  
Egon: Of course not. You AND Winston are going up there. Don't worry, we'll cover you in case something goes wrong.  
  
Winston: Damnit!  
  
Winston went first, then Dan, hesitant, went up behind. Peter and Ray took out their throwers, and covered the ghost, while Egon took out his PKE meter, and took readings.  
  
As they approached, the ghost made a sudden movement. It stood, turned around, and faced the 2 Ghostbusters. The ghost could be best described as one of the Aliens from the arcade game "Area 51." It stood on its hind legs, and stared with its glowing green eyes, at them. Winston nudged Dan forward, indicating he should say something...  
  
Dan: Um... Hi. I'm Dan. Uh... How do you like the living world?  
  
The ghost ignored him, and went back to drinking the water from the fountain. Dan looked back at Winston, and shrugged. Winston waved him on. Dan approached it, and put his hand on the orange scaly skin, and pulled it around. Egon's PKE readings started to rise, as the ghost let out a loud screech, stretched to its true height, and became 3 feet taller than Dan.  
  
Dan: Ho, shit!  
  
Dan turned around and began to run, when the Alien-Ghost figure picked him up by his Proton Pack 12 feet off the ground. Peter, Ray and Winston were about to fire, when Egon intervened...  
  
Egon: No! You'll hit Dan!  
  
Ray: Well, we can't just stand here!  
  
Winston: He's right, we have to jump it!  
  
With that, Ray and Winston attacked the sub-demon, then Peter and Egon went after it. It threw Dan and sent him flying 4 feet, then he landed face down, into the ground, as Winston jumped on its back. It flung around, and whipped Winston off, while at the same time, knocking Egon off his feet. Dan got back up, still stumbling. Peter got up in its face, and was about to blast it with his thrower, when then it knocked the gun out of his face. When the beam hit a branch of a nearby tree, the limb burned off, and landed of top of Egon, who was still on the ground.  
  
Ray picked up a large stick that was on the ground, and went to crack the ghost on the head, when the ghost caught it, and flipped Ray on the ground. The ghost picked Ray off the ground. When Dan finally got his senses, he jumped on its back, and tried to get it to release Ray. Winston finally got back up, and went to help Egon out from under the branch. Peter went to help Winston. Dan was really getting a bull ride...  
  
Dan: Oh, no you don't, you slimy piece of shit! You better let Ray go, or I'm gonna...  
  
The sub-demon reached behind itself, and grabbed Dan by the back of his suit with one of its free hands. It looked at both Ray and Dan. It then started to spin round and round really fast, holding them both. It then released them, and both Ghostbusters were sent flying high into the air. When Winston and Peter got Egon back on his feet and dusted him off, they drew their throwers, and fired at it.  
  
***  
  
Simultaneously...  
  
Amy, Serena and Lita walked on the familiar walkway to Cherry Hill Temple. They were greeted by Serena's cat guardian, Luna. She spoke with concern in her voice...  
  
Luna: Where have you been? You're later than usual!  
  
Lita: Sorry, Luna. That was my fault. We kinda got caught up talking about something that happened to me.  
  
Luna: This wouldn't have something to do with that dream you mentioned to Raye, would it?  
  
Amy: Well, not entirely. She told us about how she had an encounter with one of the Ghostbusters.  
  
Serena: And it sounded like she likes him!  
  
Lita: Serena! ::blushes::  
  
Luna: Ghostbusters? What are they doing here?  
  
Lita: He said something about people disappearing in the park.  
  
Serena: Tell her about how you two ran into each other!  
  
Luna: Serena! Will you stop invading what isn't important!  
  
Amy: Actually, that is somewhat important.  
  
Lita: Well, I left class to go to my locker, when I heard this sound from around the corner. So I sneaked down to the corner, and peered around to see him looking around the corner at me! He pointed his weapon at me, when I knocked it out of his hand and knocked him down.  
  
Lita stopped for a moment, to try to remember what happened next.  
  
Amy: Go on.  
  
Lita: Well, he got up, and stumbled a little. He told me he was scanning the school, and saw something, so he thought I was a ghost or something. Nothing was in front of me that I remember. I think he picked me up on his scanning device.  
  
Serena: That probably wasn't the only thing he was scanning! ::giggles::  
  
Amy and Lita: SERENA!  
  
Luna: This is not good. What if they discover your identities?!  
  
Lita: Wouldn't they be too busy to even bother looking for us? They probably don't even know we're here!  
  
Amy: She does have a point, Luna. The odds of that are very small.  
  
All of them finally reached the steps of the temple, to find a black haired girl in a gray school uniform, and a blonde haired girl with a large red bow in her hair, sitting on the steps of the temple, waiting for them. The black haired girl threw he hands in the air, while an expression of anger came over her face, as she yelled...  
  
Raye: Where have you been, you guys?! You're over an hour late!  
  
As before, Lita took the step forward...  
  
Lita: Sorry, Raye! We got caught up!  
  
Mina: Oh, that's ok. Me, personally, I don't mind waiting. It's the excuse that makes it interesting!  
  
Raye: So, what was that dream about?  
  
Lita: Well...  
  
That was when they heard something. Something that sounded like people screaming in the distance, and was getting closer. All the scouts looked around to see where it was coming from.  
  
Serena: What is that?  
  
Then, Mina looked to the sky...  
  
Mina: Never mind that, what is that?!  
  
She pointed to two black dots in the sky, and they were getting bigger. As the objects approached closer, the screaming got louder. They passed over the scouts heads, as one of the objects fell into the roof of the temple...  
  
Raye: Oh my God!  
  
Raye ran into the temple, followed by the other girls. They ran into the spare bedroom, where the object was believed to of crashed. Raye was the first to step in, to see the room completely destroyed. The bed was ripped to shreds, the nightstand was busted into little pieces, the suit of armor that was on the far side of the room was dismantled, and on top of it, there was a large hole in the ceiling.  
  
Raye: Oh, my Grandfather is going to flip when he sees this!  
  
It was then the bed sheets moved, and groaning was heard where the armor used to stand. Lita, seeing this, naturally stood in front of the group, and yelled...  
  
Lita: What are you, and what do you want?!  
  
Upon hearing her voice, the figure under the sheets stood up, and started waving its arms around. It then tripped on the sheets, and fell. A strange whirling sound was heard, as a bright yellow beam of light rang from the sheets, burning a hole in them, and what was left of the ceiling. All the girls watched as a man with blonde hair stepped out of the hole, and kicked the sheets off his foot. Lita's eyes widened as she saw the man's face. The man did the same...  
  
Lita: Dan Shannon?!  
  
Dan: Lita?  
  
Amy: Do you two know each other?  
  
Lita: Yeah! This is the Ghostbuster! Oh, guys, this is Dan. Dan these are my friends Amy, Serena, Raye, and Mina.  
  
Raye pushed Lita aside, and yelled at Dan...  
  
Raye: Do you have any idea what you just did here?!  
  
Dan: Yeah... Me and a colleague flew uncontrollably through the air, but was lucky to fall into something soft. That after hitting the roof. ::Grasps arm:: Sorry if I can't fly.  
  
Mina: What happened?  
  
Dan: Well, me and my partner when thrown from the park by a ghost. Well...  
  
It was then he remembered something...  
  
Dan: Oh, shit! Ray!  
  
With that, Dan dashed out the door, with all the girls following him.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Getting Down

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 9  
Getting Down/Invitation  
  
October 24, 1995  
Cherry Hill Temple  
4:39 PM  
  
Dan looked around for his partner. All of the girls followed him as he looked for Dr. Raymond Stantz.  
  
Dan: Ray! Ray! Can you hear me?! Where are you?!  
  
Dan heard groans from the tree. He looked over to see Ray hanging from a branch by a Ghost Trap cord that was wrapped around his foot. Dan yelled up again...  
  
Dan: Ray! Are you alright?!  
  
Ray finally gave a response...  
  
Ray: That was... Interesting.  
  
Dan: Hold on, dude! I'll get ya down! ::Turns to the girls:: Can you guys give me a hand?  
  
Lita stepped forward...  
  
Lita: I can. What do you need?  
  
Dan: Can you stand on my shoulders, and untie Ray from the cord?  
  
Lita: Sure.  
  
Dan: And... Uh... Mina, is it?  
  
Mina: Yeah?  
  
Dan: Grab him when she unties him.  
  
Lita took off her shoes, and was lifted onto Dan's shoulders. For the sake of respect, Dan looked directly forward, as the tall girl with amber brown hair untied his partner in crime from the tree. As Mina walked under Ray, and waited for the job to be done, she asked Dan...  
  
Mina: Does stuff like this happen all the time?  
  
Dan: What? Being thrown into the sky, crashing into someone's house, and having a group of girls help your fellow Ghostbuster out of a tree? Yeah, this happens all the time.  
  
Mina: Well, there was no need to be sarcastic.  
  
Dan: Sorry. I'm for Chicago. I'm like that by nature. ::smirk::  
  
Lita had almost got the cord completely untangled...  
  
Lita: Ok, Mina! Heads up!  
  
Lita let Ray down slowly. Mina got under his arms, and helped him down. When Lita completely let go of the cord, she started to loose her balance, in turn, making Dan start to fall. With the weight of his Proton Pack behind him, he fell backwards, and hit the ground. He was fine, until Lita fell on him... They were face to face...  
  
Dan: Ow! Uh...  
  
Lita: Ouch! Hey, are you ok?  
  
Dan: I might be, if I hadn't already fell through a ceiling once today. Are you alright?  
  
Lita: Yeah. I'm... o...k...  
  
The both of them looked into each others eyes... Each others bright... green... eyes...  
  
That was when Serena walked up...  
  
Serena: Hey! You going to get off the ground?!  
  
Lita, panic-stricken, jumped off of Dan and landed on her back. She sat up and looked at Serena, and blushed. Dan also sat up. He got up, and helped Lita up. Mina helped Ray back onto his feet...  
  
Mina: Hey, you ok?  
  
Ray: ::Stumbles:: I think I had a bit of a head rush, but other than that, I'm ok.  
  
Dan: Thank god for those Paratrooper boots! Your ankle would of snapped like a twig!  
  
Egon: ::on radio:: Shannon, Stantz! Come in please! Are you alright?  
  
Dan unclipped his radio from his belt, and spoke...  
  
Dan: Shannon here. Stantz is with me, and we're alright. We had a minor problem when we crashed, but we're ok.  
  
Raye: Minor! You just destroyed a room in my grandfather's temple! That is nothing minor!  
  
Egon: Who was that?  
  
Dan: The owner of where we crashed?  
  
Egon: What is your location?  
  
Dan: The temple just past of the south side of the park. What happened with that ghost?  
  
Egon: We captured it after it threw you and Stantz. We're on our way to pick you up. Spengler out.  
  
Dan clipped his radio back to his belt, as he looked at Raye...  
  
Dan: Look, we are very sorry what happened, but I'm afraid we can't be held liable. But, I promise I will get the American Ambassador to have the room repaired, alright?  
  
Raye: Well, why can't you be held responsible?! You were the one that crashed through my roof!  
  
Ray took out his billing pad, wrote down the GB temp HQ number, the embassy number, and signed it. He then passed it to Dan, and he signed. Dan tore the little piece of paper out of the booklet, and handed it to Raye...  
  
Dan: That is to insure that we will hold up our promise. We will have it filed before we leave, alright? If you have a question, call the first number.  
  
Raye: You better have that done before you leave!  
  
Ray: Don't worry. We're pretty trustworthy guys.  
  
Dan: And when he says that, he speaks the truth.  
  
Dan and Ray started their way to the door. Dan turned around, and smiled...  
  
Dan: It was nice meeting you all, and it was especially nice to see you again, Lita.  
  
Lita blushed. When both men disappeared to the front of the temple, Serena and Mina couldn't help but giggle at the situation. Raye looked over to Lita, and put her and on her shoulder...  
  
Raye: Oh, don't worry about them. They just don't understand.  
  
Lita turned back towards where the two Ghostbusters went, and thought...  
  
***  
  
As Dan and Ray walked to the end of the walkway, Ray looked over to Dan...  
  
Ray: Hey, are you alright?  
  
Dan rubbed his arm, which throbbed with pain. Even though it hurt like hell, he didn't let his pride drop...  
  
Dan: Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?  
  
Ray: I guess. It could have been worse, we could of flown into a concrete wall.  
  
Dan ran the thought through his mind, and figured Ray was right. He nodded, and look back to the end of the walkway. He could hear Ecto-1's siren approaching in the distance.  
  
About halfway down the walkway, the two Ghostbusters were stopped by a female voice from behind them. It was Lita...  
  
Lita: Wait!  
  
Dan and Ray turned around.  
  
Lita: Can I talk to you for a minuet, Dan?  
  
Ray looked at Dan, and continued walking down the walkway, as they spoke.  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Lita: Well, I was thinking... I mean... well... I was wondering if one day, if you were not busy...  
  
Dan pretty much understood...  
  
Dan: Sure.  
  
Lita: Really?  
  
Dan: Well, if I'm not on call, sure.  
  
Lita: Well, I mean, not as a date, but as... well, I need to ask you about some things, and I thought you were the person to ask.  
  
Dan: Oh. Well, we can do it right here, if you like.  
  
Lita: Well, I have a lot of questions...  
  
Lita looked over Dan's shoulder, to see a white ambulance, and a black pick-up pull up on the curb...  
  
Lita: And it looks as if your ride is here, too.  
  
Dan turned to see Winston step out of the Chevy pick-up, and walked to the passenger side. Knowing it was time to get going, Dan took out Ray's bill pad, wrote something down, tore out the paper, and handed it to Lita. He started to head off to the truck, when he stopped, and looked back.  
  
Dan: When you're ready to talk, call. I'll see ya then.  
  
Lita: See you later.  
  
Lita watched Dan climb into the driver seat of the truck, and saw both vehicles speed off, with their lights flashing, and their sirens blaring. She looked down at the note he handed her, and read it aloud...  
  
Lita: "Ghostbusters Mobile-One cell." Wow... He didn't even ask for my number!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. The Evil Shows

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 10  
The Evil Shows  
  
October 24, 1995  
Crystal Lake Park  
11:58 PM  
  
A man was jogging along the asphalt walkway, along the ocean view of the park. The jogger stopped, looked at his watch, and took his pulse. He saw a nearby park bench, took a seat, and started to re-tie his shoes, when he heard a voice from behind him...  
  
Voice: Have the time?  
  
Jogger: Yeah, it's midnig... AH!!  
  
The jogger was surrounded by a bright eerie green and red light. After a split second, the jogger disappeared.  
  
***  
  
A man in a gray attire looked upon the city through a portal that laid elevated above the ground. He had an expression of anger on his face, as he thought about the events of earlier in the day...  
  
Man: I cannot believe one of my best demons became entrapped by those five mortals!  
  
The man slammed his fist into the portal. The viewing vortex only rippled like water as it absorbed the impact of the man's blow.  
  
Man: Pathetic mortals! The next time the interfere with my plan, they will be destroyed! But, enough with them, I need to concentrate on my army, and I need more victims. Those Sailor Scouts will pay for my death!  
  
***  
  
::Echo:: Those Sailor Scouts will pay for my death... ::Fades:: My death...My death...  
  
Lita woke up. She heard that voice again... the same from last night. That nightmare! It was the scariest thing she had ever seen! She reached over to her nightstand, and flipped on the light. She looked around the room, to find nothing. Beginning to get scared, Lita reached over, picked up a sheet of paper, and picked up the phone...  
  
***  
  
Being the night-owl he is, and being on a different time table, Dan was under his truck, changing his oil. Nothing else better to do, and needing it anyway, Dan tried to keep himself entertained. He was about done putting the oil filter on, when his cell phone went off. Dan, startled, jumped up and slammed his head into the oil pan as the phone's ring filled the garage of the old embassy.  
  
Dan: Ah! Son-of-a...!  
  
The phone rang again, as Dan pulled himself out from underneath the black 1- ton S-10. He hopped to his feet, and ran to the window of the truck. He picked up the phone, an spoke...  
  
Dan: Ghostbusters Mobile-one. Shannon speaking.  
  
Lita: Dan?!  
  
Dan: Lita? Is that you? What's wrong?  
  
Lita: I need to talk to you!  
  
***  
  
Dan arrived at Lita's apartment, dressed in full uniform. He knocked on the door. The door flew open, to show Lita, with her eyes full of tears. Lita wrapped her arms around Dan, and buried he head in his chest. Dan was a little bewildered by the girl falling into him, and starting to cry on his jumpsuit. Trying to comfort her, Dan asked...  
  
Dan: Lita? What's the matter?  
  
Lita: I don't know what's wrong with me! I need someone to talk to!  
  
Dan and Lita walked in, and Dan shut the door behind him. Lita sat at the couch that located in the front room. She was wearing a green/pink plaid PJ pants, and a white tee shirt. Dan sat beside her, and put his hand on hers...  
  
Dan: Lita, I need to know... what happened?  
  
Lita whipped the tears from her face, and looked up to Dan...  
  
Lita: It was horrible! I think someone or something is trying to get me and my friends!  
  
Dan: What? How?  
  
Lita: I've been having these dreams... nightmares really... that show either me or my friends getting killed! And it's by the same guy! Dan, I'm afraid for my friends' lives!  
  
Dan: Look, it's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen if I'm around, ok? I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or your friends. They'd have to kill me before they get to anyone else.  
  
Did Dan just say that?  
  
Lita: Thank you. You're great, you know.  
  
Dan: It was nothing.  
  
Lita: Could you stay the night?  
  
Dan was in shock. He didn't know this girl, and she was asking him to spend the rest of the night...  
  
Dan: Why?  
  
Lita: To make sure nothing happens? I feel safer, now that you're here.  
  
Dan: Well, the others don't know that I here, so basically I'm breaking the first rule of Ghostbusting: Never bust solo.  
  
Lita: Please?  
  
He looked at her. Her deep green eyes were almost mesmerizing. He saw that fear that was embedded. He just couldn't say no...  
  
Dan: Alright, I will. And because I'm a nice guy, I'll do it at my own expense.  
  
Lita: Oh, thank you! You're nicest guy I've ever met!  
  
She was about to stand up, but not before she kissed him on the cheek. She walked into the bedroom, and looked back before she walked in. She giggled, as the door closed. Dan looked on to the door, and turned to face the wall, as a smile came across his face. It was then it occurred to Dan...  
  
Dan: She's in Junior High... I'm better off forgetting it.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Midmorning Mad Rush

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 11  
Midmorning Mad Rush  
  
October 25, 1995  
Lita's apartment  
7:13 AM  
  
Dan sat at the dining room table, asleep. He had his particle thrower on the table in front of him, as the gun was in his hands unhooked from the Proton Pack. Lita had walked into the kitchen to find the sleeping Ghostbuster face-down, with the neutrona wand in his grip. She walked over to the table, put her hand on him, and shook him to wake up. Dan woke with a start. He switched on his pack, and pointed it around the room...  
  
Dan: AH!  
  
Lita screamed out...  
  
Lita: Whoa! Calm down, it's just me!  
  
Dan turned to her, to see her in her school clothes. He took a sigh of relief as he shut the nuclear accelerator off.  
  
Dan: Please, don't do that!  
  
Lita: Sorry!  
  
Dan rubbed his eyes, as he sat back down. Lita pulled up a chair to join him...  
  
Lita: You ok? You don't look too good.  
  
Dan: I was up most of the night. I must of dozed off.  
  
Lita: You want something to drink? Some tea, maybe?  
  
Dan: Yeah, please.  
  
Lita stood up, and went into the kitchen to brew tea. Dan put his head back down...  
  
Lita: Look, I'm sorry for calling you so late last night. You must have been in a good sleep.  
  
Dan: Actually no. I was awake, changing the oil on my car when you called. I didn't actually get any sleep since I got here.  
  
Lita poked her head around the corner...  
  
Lita: Why?  
  
Dan: Well, I had to get adjusted to the time frame around here. After all, I did come from New York.  
  
Dan lifted his head when the sudden arise of a whistling sound filled the air. About a moment later, Lita walked out with two mugs with teabags in them. She set one in front of Dan, and then sat down in the chair she was in before.  
  
Lita: Oh, don't you want sugar?  
  
Dan: Oh, no. I don't take sugar in my tea.  
  
As Dan sipped his tea, Lita asked...  
  
Lita: So, have you always lived in New York?  
  
Dan: No. I used to live in a suburb of Chicago, Tinley Park. After I got out of college, I moved out there to see if I could get a job.  
  
Lita: College, huh? What's your major?  
  
Dan: Electronic Engineering, Graphic Design, Multimedia, and a little art.  
  
Lita: Wow!  
  
Dan: I would say that, but it really hasn't helped me much when it came to getting a job. That's why I became a Ghostbuster.  
  
Lita: Hold on. When you said, "Don't ask me, I'm just a trainee," what did you mean by that?  
  
Dan: Well, I was only hired about 3-4 months ago.  
  
Lita: Really? How old are you?  
  
Dan: 20.  
  
Lita: Wow, you're only that old? I thought you were 25, or something.  
  
Dan smirked and shook his head slightly.  
  
Dan: I'm not quite that old.  
  
Lita: Well, I'm not used to seeing people around here as tall as you... except for maybe Darien.  
  
Dan: Who's Darien? Old boyfriend?  
  
Lita: No! That's Serena's boyfriend.  
  
Dan: Oh.  
  
Lita: Well... ::Looks at wall clock:: Oh, I'd better get going, or I'll be late!  
  
As she got up, Dan turned around, and asked...  
  
Dan: Hey, you want a ride?  
  
Lita: Oh, thank you!  
  
Dan: Hey, it's no prob.  
  
Lita: Just let me get my books, and we'll be on our way!  
  
Lita ran into her room, and Dan put his Proton Pack back on. Just when he got the belt of the pack buckled, his radio crackled with life, as Ray came over it...  
  
Ray: Stantz to Shannon! Where are you, over?  
  
Lita came out of her room with her stuff, just in time to see Dan take his radio off its holster...  
  
Dan: Shannon here. Sorry, I stepped out for a morning drive. What's the problem, Stantz?  
  
Ray: There's been another disappearance at the park. We're heading over there now, copy?  
  
Lita: What's going on?  
  
Dan: There's another person missing. ::in radio:: Roger, Stantz. I'm on my way. Shannon out.  
  
Dan clipped his radio back to its holster, as Lita looked at him...  
  
Lita: Now what? I can't get a ride now?  
  
Dan: Well, the school is on the way to the park, so I guess I can swing by, and drop you off.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Lita walked out of the apartment building, and walked up to a black pick-up truck. Dan unlocked Lita's door, and opened it for her. She got in, and he shut the door. He jumped over the back, slid across, and got in.  
  
Dan: ::Starts Truck:: I'd buckle up if I were you. ::Puts on seatbelt:: And I sincerely mean that, put the seatbelt on!  
  
Lita put the seatbelt on, as Dan popped a CD into the CD player. Metallica - Stone Cold Crazy started playing.  
  
Dan: Lets hit the lights and roll! ::slams into 1st::  
  
Lucky Black's tires screeched as it took off down the street. Lita, immediately panic-stricken, grabbed ahold of the handle on the roof, as Dan went into 2nd...  
  
CD: Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning,  
I was dreaming I was Al Capone.  
Rumors going round, gotta clear out of town,  
Smell like a dry fishbone.  
Here come the law, gonna break down the door,  
Carry me away once more.  
Never, never, never want it anymore,  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor.  
Crazy, stone cold crazy, you know.  
  
Lita: Are you sure you know what you're doing?!  
  
Dan: ::shifts to 3rd:: Don't worry, I used to be in the amateur race circuit in Arlington Park! ::shifts into 4th::  
  
CD: Rainy afternoon, ought to kill a typhoon,  
And she's playing on my slide trombone.  
Anymore, anymore, cannot take it anymore,  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor.  
Crazy, stone cold crazy, you know.  
  
Dan screeched around other cars, and took a corner at high speed. The sound of the tires, the sirens, and the music was more that enough for Lita's ears...  
  
Lita: Can you please turn that off?!  
  
Dan: Sorry, no can do! This stuff motivates me!  
  
Lita: Yeah, where?! Into the backs of other people's cars?!  
  
CD: Walking down the street, shooting people that I meet,  
Fully loaded Tommy gun.  
Here come the deputy, try fucking getting me,  
Gotta fucking get up and run.  
They got the sirens loose, I ran right out of juice.  
They're gonna put me in a cell,  
If I can't go to heaven, let me go to hell.  
Crazy, stone cold crazy, you know, yeah.  
  
Dan came around another corner, and located the school. Dan stopped the truck right in front of the school, as at the same time, the song ended...  
  
Dan: Damn, I'm good. It's like I'm in a movie, and it queues me to stop at my destination when the song ends.  
  
Dan shut off the player, and the siren, as Lita hopped out of the truck. Dan was about to pull out, when Lita turned back around started at talk to Dan through the open window on the passenger side...  
  
Lita: Hey Dan?  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Lita: I would really like to talk to you about that stuff tonight.  
  
Dan looked at her...  
  
Dan: What? Oh, yeah, that stuff. Are you sure tonight?  
  
Lita: Why? It's a Friday, and I don't have school, and I have nothing to do tonight... so yeah, I'm sure.  
  
Dan: Ok, it's a date! What time should I pick you up?  
  
Lita: 7:00?  
  
Dan: I'll be there.  
  
Lita: And thanks for the lift!  
  
Dan: A pleasure.  
  
Lita: Bye.  
  
Dan: Later.  
  
Dan watched her off to the front doors. He sat there, as she walked in. He was then snapped back into consciousness when his cab radio went off...  
  
Ray: Shannon, where are you?!  
  
Dan: I'm on my way Damnit! Hold on!  
  
He put the siren back on, and took off like a bullet out of a gun.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Target Practice

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 12  
Target Practice  
  
October 24, 1995  
Crystal Lake Park  
3:43 PM  
  
The final police cars pulled out of the scene, as the Ghostbusters overlooked the area once again. Egon was skeptical of the readings he got...  
  
Egon: Raymond! I need your assistance!  
  
Ray ran over to Egon's side.  
  
Ray: What is it?  
  
Egon: Look that these readings.  
  
Egon held the meter in front of Ray. Ray grabbed ahold of the meter, and looked at the LCD screen. An expression of confusion came across his face, as he looked back over to the blonde physicist...  
  
Egon: Just like the ones we took yesterday, only more concentrated.  
  
Ray: And this is where that jogger was last night? On this park bench?  
  
Egon: That's what the witnesses expressed. They said a green and red aura surrounded him, and he disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
Ray: It's defiantly connected: The creature, the disappearing people, the park... But the question is... why?  
  
Egon: Ray, I'm not only getting readings from the park, but from the rest of the city as well. I'm starting to believe something big is gathering in the near future.  
  
Ray: You're not saying?  
  
Egon: Another possible Gozer-like infestation.  
  
Ray: Oh, no.  
  
Winston walked down the asphalt walkway. He saw the physicist and occultist standing side by side, backs turned. He decided to call out, instead of sneaking up from behind...  
  
Winston: Hey, guys!  
  
Egon and Ray turned around to face their colleague.  
  
Ray: Yeah, Winston?  
  
Winston: Me, Peter and Dan are gonna head over to the arcade and get some target practice. Wanna go?  
  
Egon: No, that's perfectly alright. You go ahead.  
  
Winston: Ok, I asked.  
  
***  
  
The three Ghostbusters walked into the arcade. People crowed the place, and loud ear-piercing electronic beeping and screeching filled the large room. Winston, Peter and Dan walked to the back of the arcade, to a game labeled, "Area 51." All three picked up a gun out of the holster, as Peter proceeded to put the money in the slot.  
  
All three slapped down on their start buttons, as they raised the plastic pistols to the screen. Before the others could start hitting aliens, Dan had already taken them out. Reloading just as fast, Dan killed every alien that flashed across the screen not even 1 second into play. Peter and Winston looked at each other, as Dan did all the shooting. After the round was over, the battle stats flashed on screen...  
  
Rank: Captain  
Shots fired: 20  
Kills: 20  
Accuracy: 100%  
Lives: 4  
  
Peter: Hey... How did you manage to do that?!  
  
Dan: Fast reflexes?  
  
Winston: I've never seen anyone take out anything as fast as you!  
  
Dan shrugged, as he started the next round. He took out aliens left and right, not even leaving time for the aliens to shoot back. Winston and Peter re-holstered the guns, as they realized they wouldn't be able to participate if Dan was going to eliminate the challenge.  
  
Peter walked over to a formula-1 video game. Looking kind of interested, he sat down into the driver seat, and put the money into the slot. A blond haired girl sat down into the seat next to him, and looked over...  
  
Girl: Mind if I join ya?  
  
Peter: Go right ahead.  
  
Peter looked over to her. Her hear were in pigtails, with two bundles on the top of her head. Peter extended his hand...  
  
Peter: The name's Peter, and I'm going to be your competitor today.  
  
The girl grabbed his hand, and shook...  
  
Girl: The name's Serena, and I'm going to beat you today!  
  
Peter: Ouch. That really hurt, you know.  
  
Serena: ::puts money in slot:: Sorry, sometimes I get a little cocky when playing this game. I've beat everyone that's ever raced me!  
  
Peter: ::smirk:: We'll just see about that!  
  
They both hit the gas pedals, and raced.  
  
Winston had wandered around, and found the Skee Ball game. He inserted the change, and 6 wooden balls came down the shaft. He picked up the ball the began to roll it up the ramp, when a girl with black hair came up from behind him, and scared him. Winston threw the ball upward from the sudden scare. The ball came back down, and hit him in the head.  
  
Girl: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!  
  
Winston: That's alright.  
  
He rubbed his head, as he looked at the girl.  
  
Winston: Can I help you?  
  
Girl: Oh, I'm trying to find one of my friends. Blonde hair, pigtails?  
  
Winston looked around, and saw Peter sitting next to the girl she was trying to find.  
  
Winston: I think that's her racing my partner at the formula-1 game.  
  
Girl: I would of figured. That Serena plays that game 24/7.  
  
Winston: Well, nice to know where to find her if you need her, right?  
  
Girl: You have a good point.  
  
Winston extended his hand.  
  
Winston: I'm Winston.  
  
Girl: Raye.  
  
Winston looked around.  
  
Winston: Where's Ray?  
  
Raye: No, I'm Raye!  
  
Winston: Oh! Sorry, I have another friend named Ray, but he's a guy, of course.  
  
Winston picked up the wooden ball, and put it back into the shaft.  
  
Winston: This game is hazardous to your health, you know that?  
  
Raye did nothing but laugh.  
  
Back at the Area 51 game, Dan has just beat top score, and is still running on his first life. A girl with long blonde hair walked up next to him, and watched him shoot aliens like there was no tomorrow. At the end of the round, Dan wiped the sweat off his forehead, and the girl looked at Dan.  
  
Girl: You just beat my record! How many quarters did you put in so far?  
  
Dan: Just the required for one game.  
  
Girl: Geez, Dan... you're good at this!  
  
Dan turned to her...  
  
Dan: Oh! Mina, it's you! Nice seeing you again!  
  
Mina: Is it ok if I join you?  
  
Dan: Sure. Just pick up a gun. Two of my partners left, and they were supposed to play. I think the credits are still kicked in.  
  
Mina picked up the plastic light pistol, as the next round started. As they fired away, they talked...  
  
Dan: So, where's Lita? Is she here, or what's the deal?  
  
Mina: Oh, well, she went home, because she was all psyched about something that she was going to do tonight.  
  
Dan: Oh, really? Like what?  
  
Mina: I don't know exactly, but she was acting like she was going out on a date or something.  
  
A smile came across Dan's face.  
  
Mina: So, are you ok?  
  
Dan: About what?  
  
Mina: After what happened yesterday. Are you and your partner ok after that?  
  
Dan: Oh, yeah. We're fine.  
  
Mina: You and your friend are tough, you know?  
  
Mina hit Dan in the shoulder. Dan dropped his gun, and grasped his arm in pain, for it was the arm he landed on when he hit the roof.  
  
Dan: AH!! God Damnit, Son-Of-A-Bitch!  
  
Mina: Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?  
  
Dan: Ugh! Motherfu...! You hit me in my sore arm!  
  
Mina: Oops! I didn't mean...  
  
Dan: No, that's ok. I should of told you.  
  
A blonde-haired man came up from behind them. (Geez... a lot of blondes in this story, don't ya think?) He looked over to Mina...  
  
Man: What happened?! I heard a scream...  
  
Mina: It was nothing, Andrew. I just hit this guy in a sore spot on his arm.  
  
The man... or Andrew... Looked at Dan's face, as he realized who he was...  
  
Andrew: Hey, aren't you that Ghostbuster?  
  
Dan rubbed his arm.  
  
Dan: Yeah. So? What, you want an autograph, or something?  
  
Andrew: No, I just find that interesting... you being in my arcade!  
  
Dan: Funny. Nick doesn't act like this when I walk into his arcade.  
  
Mina: Who's Nick?  
  
Dan: Nothing... Never mind.  
  
Andrew: Well, if everything is ok, I'll leave you alone.  
  
Dan: Yeah, I'm ok.  
  
Mina: Yeah, we're good.  
  
The man walked away, as Dan picked up the gun he dropped by the cord. Due to the whole incident, Dan lost his game. He took the gun, and fired his initials on the screen, then re-holstered the gun.  
  
Mina: Look, I'm sorry you lost your game.  
  
Dan: What? Me worry about something as small as that? I'm just lucky that wasn't real life, because you don't get 3 lives.  
  
Mina: I know what you mean. Winning isn't everything.  
  
Dan: If it isn't your life your fighting for.  
  
Mina: Good point.  
  
The two of them walked over to the formula-1 game, and watched as Peter and Serena battled it out at the wheel. They saw Raye and Winston standing there watching them as well. The words, "FINISH" flashed on screen, as the race ended. Peter being in first. Serena whined as she looked back over to Peter...  
  
Serena: Best 4 out of 7!  
  
Peter: Come on, that's 3 games already! Face it, you lost!  
  
Serena: What's the matter, can't stand the challenge, or something?  
  
Peter: No, it's just that it's easy to beat you, and it gets lame after a while!  
  
Serena: You chicken!  
  
Dan and Winston rolled their eyes, as they knew what was coming...  
  
Peter: Oh, we're gonna play hardball, eh? Well, no problem!  
  
Peter put more money into the machine, as did Serena. The races started again, as Dan, Winston, Raye and Mina looked at each other...  
  
Raye: She's a sore loser.  
  
Winston: Why is it I can believe that?  
  
Dan: Yeah, and Peter hates being called names.  
  
Mina: Well, that's kinda obvious.  
  
They all sighed.  
  
Raye: Looks as if we're going to be here a while.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Going Out

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 13  
Going Out  
  
October 24, 1995  
GB Temp. HQ  
6:12 PM  
  
Dan had just got out of the shower, and got dressed. He came out of the sleeping quarters wearing a green sweatshirt under a black vest with a pair of khakis. He straightened his shirt under the vest as he was about to walk out the door, when Egon called out from behind him...  
  
Egon: Daniel, where are you going?  
  
Dan turned around to face the blonde physicist...  
  
Dan: Oh, one of the girls we met wanted to ask me a couple of questions, and she asked if we could go out and talk about it.  
  
Egon: And we were not informed of this date?  
  
Dan: Speges, it's not a date! It's just two people wanting to get a little information out of each other. Besides, that's personal business. Not something for you to know.  
  
Egon: Well, will you have your phone on you?  
  
Dan: Yeah. Why?  
  
Egon: If we need assistance, we'll call you.  
  
Dan: I'm on call?! You bastard!  
  
Egon: You didn't inform us ahead of time, so we didn't have time to arrange such a time off.  
  
Dan: Egon, I'm already going to be working. This girl was having strange dreams, and she wanted my opinion on what it was.  
  
Egon: And how is this personal if you're working?  
  
Dan was stumped. Egon has done it again. He didn't answer, but simply walked out.  
  
***  
  
Lita's Apartment  
6:54 PM  
  
Dan waited outside of Lita's apartment. He leaned on the side of the pick- up, and yawned as he looked at his wrist watch. The truck looked much different than before, for the light bars on the top had been taken off, and the decals on the sides were removed. It was good that Dan thought of a way to put the lights on sliding tracks, and use magnets for the decals. Dan had turned around, and looked the other direction of the apartment. He looked up to the moon, and sighed.  
  
Lita walked out, and saw Dan's back turned to her.  
  
Lita: Hey, stranger.  
  
Dan turned around, and almost had a heart attack from the sight he saw. She was wearing a green night dress, with her hair in a pony tail. Dan was nearly speechless...  
  
Dan: Da... Da... Da...  
  
Lita: Well, what do ya think?  
  
Dan just blinked, and nodded his head. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he took another look.  
  
Dan: God Damn! Are you trying to kill people?  
  
Lita: Huh?  
  
Dan: I heard of a knock out, but you're a killer! Guys are going to drop dead when you walk past!  
  
Lita: I take it that's a good thing?  
  
Dan: Would I be lying if I said, "No"?  
  
Lita: Yes, you would be.  
  
She proceeded towards the passenger door. Dan opened the door, and helped her in. When she took a seat in the truck, he closed the door, and walked around the back of the truck slowly as he talked to himself...  
  
Dan: Jesus Christ! She is... Oh God! She's like a flippin' Goddess! Hold on, Dan... Keep your head! She just wants information...  
  
Dan was about to open the door to the driver side, when one last thought came across his mind...  
  
Dan: ...at least that's what I hope.  
  
Dan got into the truck, and pulled out.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Lita had dined at a restaurant not too far from the ocean view.  
  
Dan: So, your friends became disemboweled?  
  
Lita: Yes. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. And it was by the same man in the attire.  
  
Dan: I don't know, the description of the guy you told me about sounds familiar. Have you seen him before?  
  
Lita: No, but when I told my friends the dream, they knew him from somewhere in the past.  
  
Dan: Hmm... It sounds all too familiar. I mean, like I've seen it, except from a different prospective.  
  
Lita: Don't people have dreams like that, though?  
  
Dan: Yeah. I had one like that about a week ago. I guess it's just coincidence.  
  
Lita: Are you sure it's just nothing?  
  
Dan: Well, I don't think it's something that might happen, but more of something of what happened. Did you have any enemies that had died? You know, that had a grudge against you and your friends?  
  
This seemed more like a trick question to Lita. She thought it was a bit eccentric for a person to ask...  
  
Lita: Me? Have enemies? What makes you think that?  
  
Dan: Well, it has been apparent that some of the ghosts that have been caught by us had a grudge against our clients. It's nothing against you, its just a standard question.  
  
Lita: Well, why is it happening to me? Do you have an idea?  
  
Dan: It might of lead to something that has happened to the past, and it's just being resurfaced. When a thought tugs at you, it tries to get you to think of it, but when you push it off so much, the only last place you can see it is in your dreams. It happens sometimes.  
  
Lita: Well, I don't have anyone mad at me, nor do I know anyone that has died that I know of.  
  
Dan looked at Lita. His eyes were transfixed on her eyes. When Lita noticed it, she tried to get his attention...  
  
Lita: Hey, you alright? Hello?  
  
Dan: ::snaps out of trance:: Huh? Oh, sorry. I must of spaced out.  
  
Now Lita's eyes became transfixed. She snapped herself out of it, and slightly shook her head...  
  
Lita: I really don't know what it is, but I keep thinking I saw you somewhere before.  
  
Dan: You know, it is kinda weird, but I thought I saw you somewhere before, too.  
  
The both of them laughed.  
  
Lita: Maybe in another life time.  
  
Dan: It might have been just that.  
  
They were just about to touch their hands, when the waiter came by, and dropped off the check. Dan took out his debit card, placed it into the tray, and handed it back to the waiter. Lita looked over to Dan's hand, and saw a scar above his knuckle on his thumb. She couldn't help but ask...  
  
Lita: How did you get that scar?  
  
Dan: Which one?  
  
Lita: The one on your hand?  
  
Dan: Oh, that? I got that about 2 months ago, while I was on a bust on the top floor of the Empire State Building. I was in the middle of trapping a ghost, when the ghost took a fence poll, and threw it at my head. I fell over the edge, and cut my hand on the fence that surrounded the observation deck.  
  
Lita: Oh, god!  
  
Dan: Yeah. Well, I fell about 20 floors, when Egon came up, and saved me with a special flight pack that he built. Well, that taught me never to go up into a tall building again.  
  
The waiter came back with Dan's card. Dan put it back into his wallet, and both him and Lita walked out.  
  
***  
  
8:41 PM  
  
Dan and Lita walked along the asphalt walkway of the park, right along the ocean view. Many of the people that were in the park that time of night were gone because of the disappearances. Few people were there, but was mostly empty. They both stopped and looked at the ocean, and the moon in the sky, as they talked...  
  
Lita: Are you sure nothing is going to happen to us? I am a little nervous.  
  
Dan: Aw, there's nothing to worry about. Most of this stuff didn't happen until at least midnight. Besides, I'll keep you safe.  
  
Lita: You know, you're easy to talk to. It's like I can tell you anything.  
  
Dan: When it comes down to it, I can be very trustworthy.  
  
He grabbed her hand...  
  
Dan: You can trust me.  
  
They turned back to the sky. They saw the blanket of stars that filled the sky. Lita saw something moving. Looked like blinking lights in the sky. Then, she started to hear it. Her grip became tighter as the object became closer. Dan felt her hand squeeze tighter as the sound became louder.  
  
A plane passed over, and her grip released. He started to feel her shaking, as her head lowered to the water. She let out a stressed sigh, as she pulled her hand away from Dan's. He noticed what was wrong.  
  
Dan: What's the matter? You hate planes?  
  
Lita was hesitant to answer. She looked over, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Lita: My parents were killed in one when I was young.  
  
Dan's eyes widened, as he turned back to the water, and ran his fingers through his hair...  
  
Dan: Oh my god. I'm sorry.  
  
Lita: Ever since the call came in, I've been afraid of planes. Nobody knows about it, not even my friends.  
  
Dan: And they won't, until your ready to confess. I will act among them as if you never had told me, but will always remember.  
  
Lita: Thank you. You don't know how that makes me feel.  
  
Dan dried her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Lita: I'm sorry. I don't usually cry. That's not my ego.  
  
Dan: Well, you're human, aren't ya? ::pause:: Look, it's alright to cry. When you don't cry, you're just denying the fact that it hurts. The reason we feel pain is to know that something is wrong. If you don't address it, it will never at least heal.  
  
Lita looked at him. She realized he was right. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest, as she cried softly. He felt her shiver. He took off the black vest, and put it on her...  
  
Dan: Here. I figured you'd need this.  
  
Lita: Thank you. You're a real gentleman.  
  
Dan: Hey... It's the least I could do, right?  
  
They walked over to the park bench, and sat down as they looked to the sky once again.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. He Appears

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 14  
He Appears  
  
October 24, 1995  
Cherry Hill Temple  
9:27 PM  
  
Raye had begun her state of meditation in front of the firelight some time ago. She, for sometime, has had disturbing thoughts for the last couple of days. She felt something evil was gathering in the horizons. She also felt something of the protruding thoughts on what was lurking within Lita's mind, and of the many dangers that has surfaced in the past. Somehow, she began to feel that it was all connected. She continued to chant the sacred words of the fire...  
  
Raye: I am fire, fire is Light. I am fire, fire is sight.  
  
She continued repeating the words, as she concentrated hard on what she sensed. Outside her room, Chad had walked by, and quietly peered through the door. He sighed, and continued walking down the dark corridor.  
  
For several minuets, Raye was unsuccessful in contacting that of the sprit of fire. Finally she decided to give up, when a flash came across her minds eye. She saw something that she figured to be the most disturbing. She saw Lita, a blonde haired man, and then she saw another man. A man she thought she would never see again...  
  
She saw Jedite.  
  
In a frightened state, she snapped out of her meditation, and found herself back in front of the fire. She gasped, as she realized she had just saw the dream Lita had described days earlier. But it wasn't that she was disturbed with, it was the appearance of Jedite in the dream that had frightened her.  
  
Raye: No! It can't be! It just can't be possible!  
  
Raye stood up, and started to slowly back away from the fire. She suddenly started to feel a draft, and noticed it had just got colder in not just her room, but in the entire temple. Even with the fire lit, it seemed too cold in the room...  
  
***  
  
Back at the Temporary Ghostbusters Headquarters, Ray was on Egon's laptop taking down the readings from the park earlier that day, when an icon in the taskbar of the computer started to blink. It was Egon's "Sudden PKE Increase Alert" program. Ray opened the program, and a window popped up, to show a line graph starting to rise. Ray started to yell out...  
  
Ray: GUYS! GUYS! Get in here, quick!  
  
Egon ran up from the basement, as Peter and Winston come from upstairs. They crowded around Ray to see what the disturbance was...  
  
Peter: What's wrong? Did they say they were going to cancel "Captain Steel" again?  
  
Winston: Peter, will you shut the hell up?  
  
Peter: I knew someone was going to say that to me.  
  
Egon: What is it?  
  
Ray turned the screen of the laptop towards the others, and indicated to look at the open window on screen. All of their eyes widened as they took note of the readings.  
  
Egon: That's up to a class 9! That's an extremely dangerous classification!  
  
Winston: Oh, Jesus Christ!  
  
Peter: Where did it come from? Which way is it pointing to?  
  
Ray: It's pointing southeast... It's pointed towards the park!  
  
Egon: Dan's out there! Winston, call his cell phone!  
  
Winston went into the kitchen, and started to dial Dan's phone, when a high- pitched screech came out of the receiver. He dropped the phone, and shook his head from the loud noise emanating from the phone. Peter ran up next to him, and aided him...  
  
Peter: Winston! Are you alright?  
  
Winston: Damn, that was loud!  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Egon: The PKE valences! They're distorting all communication devices!  
  
Ray: Like an Aurora Borealis!  
  
Peter: Well, what are we going to do about Dan?  
  
Egon looked down to his feet and let out a stressed sigh...  
  
Egon: It looks like he's on his own.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Lita sat on the ocean front, and took in the sights. It was starting to get cloudy, but they didn't see anything to worry about. They sat and talked some more...  
  
Lita: ...So, in a way, that's how most people feared me when I transferred schools.  
  
Dan: I know. I can relate to this too. When I went to school, everyone didn't like me, either. I don't know why though. I guess it was because I was easy.  
  
Lita: What do you mean, "easy"?  
  
Dan: People could make me mad easily. I was an easy choice.  
  
Lita: Oh.  
  
Dan: Well, one day, kids started pelting rocks at me. I was bleeding, bruised, but the teachers didn't care. I'd tell them, but they just ignored me. Anyway, when I was down on the ground, something had just snapped in my mind. I got up, and started beating the crap out of the first kid in the group. I mean, these guys were big, too. Older by 2 years.  
  
Lita: Whoa.  
  
Dan: Yeah. I pounded that one kid to the point he had to be taken to the hospital. After that, I was kicked out. Went to the next school, and nobody bothered me. From that point on, I was dubbed the name, "Class Crazy."  
  
Lita: Wow, I never heard of anything like that before. You must have been alone for some time.  
  
Dan: Yeah, I was. As a matter of fact, I still am. I used to have a girlfriend, but she dumped me recently.  
  
Lita: How recent?  
  
Dan: About a week ago. I mean, she wasn't my girlfriend for even a quarter of a year, either. It really is depressing.  
  
Lita: I know what it's like. When Freddie dumped me, I felt really alone.  
  
Dan: The way Jamie let me down was really evil, I have to tell ya.  
  
Lita: He was really a cute guy, too.  
  
Dan: I thought she was understanding... but I guess that was just a shield.  
  
Lita: When he left I just felt so...  
  
Dan: She left me so...  
  
Together: ...Empty.  
  
They both looked at each other's green eyes. They got stuck into that trance together. They got closer to each other, and closer, and closer. Their lips where about to touch...  
  
A large flash, followed by a sonic boom made them snap out of their trance, and scream in fright. Dan grabbed Lita, and they both hurled themselves behind the park bench...  
  
Dan: HOLY SHIT! Get down!  
  
They looked over the back of the bench, to see an image of a blonde man in a gray attire in the sky. They both panicked, and started to crawl on their backs up against a boulder.  
  
Lita: It's Jedite!  
  
Dan: Who?!  
  
It was indeed Jedite. The images of the dream flashed cross her mind as she looked at the image of the man in the sky. Suddenly, a thunderous growl filled the clearing, as the man in the sky spoke...  
  
Jedite: Attention Sailor Scouts! I have returned for my vengeance! Your unwillingness to die in turn had me put into eternal sleep, and now I have came back to return that promise!  
  
Dan and Lita, as frightened as they were, clinched to each other, and held tight. Other than that, they did nothing but watch, as the image filled the now cloudy an darkened sky above.  
  
Jedite: Meet me tonight at 1 o'clock at the Tokyo International Airport. If you don't...  
  
He waved his hands in the air, and suddenly, the entire city became engulfed by fire. Dan and Lita screamed, as Dan covered Lita the best he could. When Dan took another look, the fire and the image in the sky had disappeared. All was heard was the man's evil laughter. Dan and Lita sat up, and looked at each other for some kind of explanation. They turned back to the sky, as Dan scratched his head...  
  
Dan: What the hell?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Prep For Battle

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 15  
Prep For Battle  
  
October 24, 1995  
Lita's Apartment  
10:04 PM  
  
Lucky Black sped up in front of the apartment building, and stopped full force. Lita got out of the passenger side, as Dan got out of the driver side. He walked her to the door. She walked into the door, and turned around to face Dan...  
  
Dan: Look, I'm sorry we had to cut our little questioning session short, but, you know...  
  
Lita: I completely understand. I had stuff to do here anyway, so I guess it worked out in a weird way.  
  
Dan: And don't worry. Me and the others will be at the airport, and trap that thing.  
  
Lita: Are you sure that's a good idea? He said specifically the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Dan: Look, I don't know who these, "Sailor Scouts" he said are, but we have to investigate it. I'm very sure Egon got something when that happened, which implicates that it's a ghost.  
  
Lita: Well...  
  
Dan: Look, like I said, don't worry. We'll take care of it. I need to get going. The guys might be waiting for me.  
  
Dan turned away from the front of the building, and proceeded towards the still running truck, when Lita called out to him....  
  
Lita: Dan!  
  
Dan turned around to face her...  
  
Lita: Please, be careful!  
  
Dan: Don't worry! If anything bad begins to happen, I'll call you!  
  
Dan turned back to the Chevy, and ran to the drivers side. He screeched out to the street, and blared the siren, as he placed a small green light into his windshield. Lita rushed into building when the S-10 became out of sight.  
  
Lita went into her apartment, and the first thing she grabbed was her wrist communicator. She started to speak into it...  
  
Lita: Lita to Amy! Come in!  
  
Amy: Amy here. Lita, where have you been? We've been trying to contact you for a half an hour!  
  
Lita: Sorry! I was out with that Ghostbuster, and I had to leave my communicator here!  
  
Raye came over the communicator as well...  
  
Raye: Lita, we're grouping in front of the temple. Get over here as fast as you can!  
  
Lita: Right! Lita out.  
  
Lita changed clothes, grabbed her transformation pen, and ran out of the building.  
  
***  
  
Dan screeched to the front of the old embassy building, and came to a dead stop in front of the door. He shut the siren off, and ran inside. When he entered, he saw the other Ghostbusters sitting in the lounge area. When they saw Dan run into the room, they jumped up from their seats, and ran over to him...  
  
Ray: Dan, did you see that thing in the sky?!  
  
Dan: Yeah, and you're not going to believe who it was.  
  
Peter: You saw him before?  
  
Egon: Where have you seen him?  
  
Dan: It was the guy that killed that girl in my dream!  
  
Winston: What?! You've got to be shitting us!?  
  
Dan: Oh, I wish I was, Winston!  
  
Egon: Dan, I also found out some information on who he wanted to see. About these, "Sailor Scouts." I pulled it up on the Occult Reference Net.  
  
Egon walked over to the laptop that sat on the table in the middle of the room. He sat down, and read the type on the screen, as the light from projection flashed off his glasses...  
  
Egon: "About a thousand years ago, in a period know as the, 'Silver Millennium,' there was a ruler of the moon known as Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess Serena. During a battle with an alternative universe, know as the Negaverse, Queen Serenity was killed, and Princess Serena was then protected by the Princesses of the other respective planets of the Solar System. These Princesses were also protectors of good, and fought off evil. They are know as the Sailor Scouts."  
  
All the Ghostbusters continued looking on to Egon as he read more.  
  
Egon: "They were split into two classes: Inner and Outer. The Inner Scouts Protected the Princess of the Moon, and all the people of Earth. The Outers kept invaders from outside the Solar System getting in. The Inners consisted of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter..."  
  
Dan: Hold on... Did you just say Jupiter?  
  
Egon: Daniel, I'm sure it's just co-incidence.  
  
Dan: Like the guy that appeared in the sky that was also from my dream?  
  
The others just looked at him with a strange look.  
  
Dan: Oh, fine! Look at me like I'm insane!  
  
Peter: Dude, you need to relax.  
  
Egon: Anyway, I think we should investigate. If these Sailor Scouts don't exist, we're going to need to take their spot.  
  
Dan: Hold on, don't you think the thing might get a little suspicious if they see five guys there instead of five girls?  
  
Ray: He has a good point, Egon. If he happens to kill us, and finds that these Princesses don't exist, he's going to roast this place like a hot dog in an Atomic Blast.  
  
Peter: Nice analogy, Ray. The thought of a glow-in-the-dark weenie is really up-lifting.  
  
Dan: What did I say about not saying anything unless it's important?  
  
Peter: Well, you have to admit... It was a lame analogy.  
  
Winston: Wait, what if they do exist, and we're there?  
  
Egon: Then I guess we could be of some help, but since this had taken place around a thousand years ago, it might be possible they're not there, so it is likely that we're going to have to take their spots.  
  
Ray: Alright, we have a basic idea on what's going on. So how do we go about executing the plan?  
  
***  
  
Lita finally arrived at the temple, almost out of breath. She saw the other girls standing there, in an almost jumpy state. When they saw her, they yelled out...  
  
Mina: Lita, did you see that?!  
  
Lita: I was right on the ocean front when he appeared! It was the same man from the dream!  
  
Raye: You not going to believe this, but I saw your dream before he appeared! It was Jedite!  
  
Amy: Lita, when he appeared, at took a scan with my mini-computer, and I didn't see any life signs! His energy levels were higher than before, and he didn't have any life force behind it!  
  
Serena: What does that mean?  
  
Amy: That means he's a ghost!  
  
Raye: You mean he's back from the dead?!  
  
It was then both cat guardians, Luna and Artemis, came from behind...  
  
Luna: I'm afraid so. We had just got the report that Jedite has returned for his revenge!  
  
Artemis: And what's worse, those Ghostbusters are going to go to the airport to investigate!  
  
Lita: I just remembered, Dan said something about having to check it out!  
  
Luna: Oh, no! Their equipment may not be powerful enough to fight him!  
  
Serena: Luna, our powers were not meant to fight ghosts, either!  
  
Amy: She's right! We won't be able to take him down if he already died!  
  
Raye: He has us backed into a corner. We're going to be done for!  
  
Amy pulled out her mini-computer, and started to run an analysis on the Ghostbusters' current equipment. She converted her readings for the image into that of the PKE Meter's read-out...  
  
Amy: According to the Ghostbusters' paranormal power level classification system, it says that Jedite has a reading of a, "Class 15." Going through their entrapment records, they have not faced a ghost of that power level as of present.  
  
Mina: You mean they won't be able to fight him by themselves?  
  
Amy: I'm not even sure we could do it together.  
  
Lita was shifting her eyes around, with a worried look on her face. Serena came up to her, and spoke...  
  
Serena: Is everything alright, Lita?  
  
Everyone else turned her attention to her, as she still looked around, glassy-eyed...  
  
Raye: Lita? Is something wrong?  
  
Artemis: ::jumps onto her shoulder:: Lita?  
  
Lita snapped out of her state of though with a start.  
  
Lita: What?  
  
Raye: Is something bothering you?  
  
Lita: No, nothing...  
  
There was a long, awkward silence...  
  
Lita: Oh god, I hope he doesn't get hurt!  
  
She put her head into her hands, and sat down on the steps of the temple. The others walked up to her with concern...  
  
Raye: "He," who?  
  
Lita: Dan!  
  
Serena: You mean the Ghostbuster?!  
  
Luna: Why?  
  
Lita: Because...  
  
There was another long, awkward silence...  
  
Lita: Well... I love him.  
  
Everyone, even the cat guardians, had an expression of shock on their face.  
  
Serena: She's defiantly lost it this time!  
  
Others: SERENA!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. Arriving At Gate 12

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 16  
Arriving At Gate 12  
  
October 25, 1995  
Tokyo International Airport  
12:52 AM  
  
The girls and the cat guardians arrived at the darkened main terminal, to find no one there. It had been evacuated for what the image had said earlier that evening, and for the safety of other people. Getting past the blockade 2 blocks from the airport was a tricky task, but they managed to pull it off without being seen...  
  
Serena: I don't know. This place seems too quiet. It's not like the last time we were here.  
  
Amy: I agree. The fact there are no other police officers here is quite disturbing.  
  
Raye: I am sensing something here is not quite right. There's no one else in the terminal, but I'm feeling something outside of gate 12.  
  
Lita: I really don't like it here. I hate places like this.  
  
Luna: Lita, I've been noticing you haven't really been yourself lately.  
  
Artemis: Yeah, you've acted more frightened than usual.  
  
Upon hearing that, Lita then held her head up high, and shot back at the white cat...  
  
Lita: Frightened? You'd better watch what you say to me!  
  
Artemis lowered his head in a sheepish way, and gave a nervous laugh as Luna and Lita shot him a look...  
  
Artemis: I'm sorry, did I say that? Silly me!  
  
Mina: Will you be quiet! You might end up getting us...!  
  
The lights in the terminal lit up, and dozens of alien-like creatures stood all around them.  
  
Mina: ...Unwanted attention?  
  
Serena: Sorta like you just demonstrated?  
  
Mina: Oh, give me a break, Serena!  
  
Luna: No time to argue. Transform!  
  
Girls: Right!  
  
All the girls held up their transformation pens, and shouted out their respective phrases...  
  
Raye: Mars Star Power!  
  
Amy: Mercury Star Power!  
  
Mina: Venus Star Power!  
  
Lita: Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Serena: Moon Crystal Power!  
  
With that, all the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts: Champions of Justice.  
  
Unfortunately, before the Scouts could say their pre-battle speech, all of the creatures lunged themselves at them. But before the ghosts were more than 3 feet away from them, they all stopped, as a very familiar, booming voice filled the terminal...  
  
Jedite: Welcome, Sailor Scouts! Are we ready to begin?!  
  
Jedite appeared in the clearing on a crossing I-beam that lay across the terminal. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars in particular stood in shock as they saw right through Jedite.  
  
Moon: Oh, we are in big trouble!  
  
Mars: For once, I have to agree with you!  
  
All the Scouts got into battle stands, and got prepared to fight...  
  
***  
  
Dan and Winston sped as fast as the little truck could to the airport. It was now 4 minuets to 1 AM. They were about 5 miles from the main road to the airport. Ecto-1 followed behind, but was having a hard time trying to keep up to the supercharged Chevy. Egon came over the radio...  
  
Egon: You guys get there as soon as you can. We'll be there as fast as possible.  
  
Winston: Roger, White Knight. Black Rouge out. ::hangs mic on hook:: Well, show us what this puppy has!  
  
Dan: What about my, "Bad Driving?"  
  
Winston: Look, I still think you drive as bad as Ray, but if your truck has more speed, that's all that matters at the moment!  
  
Dan: Don't ever say I drive like Ray. That was just plain cold.  
  
Dan armed the nitrous...  
  
Dan: Hold on to your cowboy hat!  
  
He hit the trigger switch on the gear selector. Both Ghostbusters were thrown back in their seats, as the truck was kicked into high speed. The needle on the speedometer was burred, as Dan laid on more speed...  
  
Winston: Whoa! I think we just hit warp 9!  
  
Dan: ::Imitating Scotty:: I'm giving 'er all she's got, Capt'in!  
  
Winston: ::Imitating Dr. McCoy:: Damnit, Jim, we're Ghostbusters, not Starfleet officers!  
  
Dan: Hey, you started it! ::laughs:: Don't make me do the Vulcan neck pinch on ya!  
  
Winston: Set Phasers on stun!  
  
Dan: ::seriously:: Alright, enough with the Star Trek!  
  
Dan saw something ahead. He couldn't really see it. He hit the brights on the head lights, and turned on the KC lights. Before he could see what was in the road, he heard a smash, and saw a board that said, "Tokyo Police Dept." written on it, then it flew off the windshield...  
  
Dan: Oops!  
  
Winston: I think you hit the police barricade!  
  
Dan: I think you're right.  
  
Winston looked around, to see if they were close to the airport. Sure enough, at the top speed they were in, they had already passed 5 miles within 2 minuets.  
  
Winston: We're here!  
  
Dan still sped...  
  
Winston: Yo! Brakes!  
  
Dan slammed on the brakes, and cut the wheel into the inlet to the passenger entrance, as he yelled...  
  
Dan: Yaaaaaaaahoooo! Now, that was a ride!  
  
Dan and Winston stepped out of the Chevy, and started for the tailgate of the truck, as they heard the supercharger whining down. Dan Helped Winston into his pack, and Winston did the same for Dan. Winston pulled out a PKE meter, and took readings. A look of shock came over his face...  
  
Winston: Holy crap!  
  
Then the meter started to smoke. He dropped the handheld device, and waved his hand around, as if he were burned...  
  
Winston: Ah! Damnit!  
  
Dan: What happened?  
  
Winston: The meter overloaded, and fried out!  
  
Dan: What was the reading you got before it fried?  
  
Winston: It was at a consistent class 15!  
  
Dan's jaw dropped, as Winston went back into the cab of the truck, and picked up the mic once again...  
  
Winston: Zeddemore to White Knight, come in!  
  
Dan: ::under breath:: Class 15?  
  
Ray: White Knight. This is Stantz. What's the report?  
  
Dan: ::under breath:: Whoa!  
  
Winston: You're not gonna believe this, but we have a class 15!  
  
Ray: What?!  
  
Winston: Yep, that's what the meter said, before it fried out!  
  
Ray: Alright, we're almost there. See if you can get in, and possibly get another reading. Adjust the meter to withstand the impact of energy, so it's not so sensitive. White Knight out.  
  
Winston threw the mic back into the cab and shut the door, as Dan looked at him...  
  
Dan: Well, what now?  
  
Winston: Well, we go in there, and do what Ray says.  
  
***  
  
Mars: Celestial Fire Surround!  
  
Dozens of rings of fire flew outward, as they sliced through the last creature that stood in the now lightened airport terminal. It burst into flames, and then was reduced to nothing more than a pile of dust, along side the rest of the piles on were also the remains of the other ghosts.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked up at the ghost of Jedite. They had expected to see him angered, but instead, she had an evil smile on his face. Not really taking that into account, Sailor Jupiter approached him, and yelled out to him...  
  
Jupiter: What? Was that all you had for us, pal? That was too easy!  
  
Jedite: Oh, that? That was just a warm up. I'm sorry if I had disappointed you, my dear, but fortune for you, that wasn't all I had planned for you!  
  
A sudden pit fell in all the scouts' stomachs...  
  
Venus: Did you really had to say that?!  
  
Jupiter: My assumption is that it wouldn't had mattered anyway. It was already going to happen.  
  
Jedite: How right you are! Meet me outside gate 12, or else the fate of your non-compliance will fall upon the city!  
  
He vanished, as the lights shut off in the terminal, once again leaving it dark. The one thing other than the lights they had all noticed changed in the room, was the sudden temperature increase.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Suspense Can Kill

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 17  
Suspense Can Kill  
  
October 25, 1995  
Tokyo International Airport  
1:12 AM  
  
Dan and Winston walked into the terminal. Winston carried the modified PKE meter, as Dan did a visual scan with the Ecto-Goggles. It was dark, and there was a putrid smell of something that was burnt. As they reached one of the gates, the smell became more and more potent, and the PKE meter beeped faster.  
  
Dan was starting to see Ectoplasmic trails. He looked up, and saw a flux from the support I-beam. He then looked down, and saw numerous fluxes on the floor. He brought it to Winston's attention...  
  
Dan: ::rises goggles:: Zee!  
  
Dan knelt down, and looked at the pile of ashes that was on the ground, as Winston walked up from behind...  
  
Winston: What the hell is that?  
  
Dan: Looks like dust, but it's soiled with Ectoplasmic properties, so are the rest of the piles around this one.  
  
Winston took a quick scan with the tuned meter, and he's mouth hung open, and his eyes widened...  
  
Winston: Dan, I think you need to see these readings.  
  
Winston handed the meter to Dan, and saw that there was not just one power flux, not two, but six different power readings. Dan saw one of those readings before, when he was at the school. No... It couldn't have been...  
  
Dan: Oh, shit! She couldn't be!  
  
Winston: "She" who?  
  
Dan: Do they really exist?  
  
Winston: Dan, who or what the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Dan snapped out of his state of mind, and came back into reality.  
  
Dan: Sorry. Are you getting any more readings?  
  
Winston: Yeah. A mixture of them outside that gate right over there.  
  
Egon: Then we're going to need to go to the runway.  
  
Dan and Winston spun around to see that the other Ghostbusters had arrived. They stood behind them, with a ton of ghost traps, and other assorted equipment...  
  
Dan: Jesus Christ! Are we going to war?!  
  
Ray: Well, with the way things look around here, I think we are.  
  
Egon: Ok, we're going to need you two to adjust the setting on your packs...  
  
***  
  
All the scouts walked nervously out to the runway. They didn't know what to expect, more or less, what to do when something were to happen. Being in an airport scared Sailor Jupiter more than anything else that Jedite could throw at her. As they approached the runway, her heart started beating faster from the panic. She started to slow down the pace she was walking in.  
  
Sailor Mars noticed she was lagging behind the rest of the group. She turned to her...  
  
Mars: Jupiter? Are you alright?  
  
Everyone else stopped and turned around as well...  
  
Jupiter: What is it with you guys? I'm fine!  
  
Venus: I don't know. I'm starting to think that it has something to do with airports.  
  
Out of anger, Jupiter slammed her fist into a nearby counter and yelled...  
  
Jupiter: It has nothing to do with airports!  
  
***  
  
A large bang was heard coming from the corridor ahead of the Ghostbusters. They all stopped as it echoed passed them.  
  
Dan: What the hell was that?  
  
Egon increased the sensitivity of the meter, to get a heads-up display of what was ahead.  
  
Egon: There's something ahead. I'm getting five different frequencies.  
  
Winston looked over Egon's shoulder to take a look at the meter.  
  
Winston: Those are the same readings we got from the dust piles in the main terminal. Except these are pulsing.  
  
Peter: Ok, boys. Throwers ready.  
  
All the Ghostbusters pulled their Proton Guns off their packs, and switched them on. They clipped their throwers to their belts, as they proceeded down the corridor once again.  
  
***  
  
Another noise come from behind the scouts as they turned around. Mercury turned on her VR Visor, to see what it was. She saw 5 strange readings fluxing, along with another that was the most unusual...  
  
Mercury: We're being followed.  
  
Moon: By who?  
  
Mercury: I'm not sure. Those readings weren't there before, then they just appeared.  
  
Mars: Well, what are they?  
  
Mercury: I was about to say it was the Ghostbusters' equipment, but there is a sixth one that is the most peculiar.  
  
Venus: Well, we better get moving before they get here. I'm not willing to know who or what is behind us.  
  
***  
  
Egon: Their moving again. Fairly quick, too.  
  
Ray: Which way?  
  
Egon: It's defiantly the runway outside gate 12.  
  
Peter: Uh, Speges? Shouldn't we take into consideration that maybe we won't come out of this one alive?  
  
Dan: Venkman, you are really starting to piss me off.  
  
Winston: How come every time something big like this happens, you decide we should leave?  
  
Peter: Weren't you the one that suggested that we should of went to another country and wait until it blew over during the Gozer incident?  
  
Winston: That was 11 years ago, Pete! Besides, I figured we might end up dead one day anyway, at least it was for something with a cause!  
  
Ray: Well, he does have a point, Winston.  
  
Dan: Alright, shut up! I'm really starting to get irritated! Lets just get this job done, and get the hell outta here!  
  
Dan went to the front of the line, and started running down the corridor.  
  
Ray: Hey, wait for us!  
  
The others ran after Dan.  
  
***  
  
The scouts and cat guardians had now reached the last boarding gate in the airport, which happened to be gate 12. Before they walked out the emergency exit, they all turned to each other...  
  
Mars: Ok, before we go out there... I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen, but I would like to say... I've loved you all like sisters. If anything were to happen to any of us, I just wanted all of you to know that.  
  
Moon: Raye, I'm sorry for all those things I said to you in the past.  
  
Mars: Well, lets not get too sappy, here.  
  
Venus: Look, I'm very sure nothing is going to happen. We've pulled out of tougher situations then this.  
  
Jupiter: She's right. If we keep our act together, we'll make it out of here without a loss.  
  
Mercury: Well, are we ready?  
  
Everyone: Lets go!  
  
Everyone walked slowly out the door, as Mercury stayed behind with the cats.  
  
Mercury: Luna, Artemis... Stay here. If those Ghostbusters are here, tell them to turn back.  
  
Luna: We'll try.  
  
Artemis: Although I don't think they'll listen to a couple of talking cats.  
  
Mercury: Well, try your best to get their attention.  
  
She then went out the door, leaving the two cats behind.  
  
Artemis: I just thought of something... If we try to talk to them, do you think they'll shoot us with their weapons?  
  
Luna: You have a point. I don't think we would be able to stop them from going out there, so I think we'd better get out there with them!  
  
It was then, they saw Dan running to the end of the corridor, with his thrower charged, and at the ready. The other Ghostbusters came close behind. Both cat guardians hid under benches by the door. The Ghostbusters stopped, as Egon had the PKE meter close to his face. He pointed the meter around, and the antennae raised towards the door, out to the runway...  
  
Egon: They're out there!  
  
He clipped his meter back to his belt, and everyone took a deep breath.   
  
Dan: Well, this is it.  
  
Dan opened the door, and they all walked out. Luna and Artemis waited for the opportune moment to get out the door...  
  
Luna: 1... 2... 3!  
  
With that being said, they bolted out the door right before it closed. The both of them ran past the Ghostbusters, and almost tripped them...  
  
Peter: Damn cats!  
  
Dan: Cats? In a closed airport?!  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
Basically, it was only a matter of time, before the real fun actually began. And from what laid ahead, it may be possible that the fun may be too much for both groups.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. RunAway Runway

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 18  
Run-Away Runway  
  
October 25, 1995  
Tokyo International Airport  
1:15 AM  
  
All 5 Sailor Scouts walked to the one end of the runway. Continuously taking scans, Mercury found the 5 similar readings, and the final 6th reading approaching them.  
  
Mercury: It's the Ghostbusters, and they've gotten outside of the terminal.  
  
Jupiter: What if they recognize us? What if Dan sees me like this? He's going to flip out!  
  
Mars: Lita, you really need to stop thinking about him! If you worry too much about him...  
  
She was stopped, for that booming voice filled the clearing of the open field that was the runway...  
  
Jedite: ...It might be your undoing!  
  
At the very end of the strip, Jedite appeared, but of course, elevated above the ground 20 feet. All 5 girls froze...  
  
Jedite: Well, it looks as if we have two newcomers to the team, eh? ::evil laugh:: Well, the more the merrier, don't you agree?  
  
***  
  
A sudden, strange cold spell came over Dan. He was feeling jolts of fear coming over him, but he wasn't in control with it. He stopped walking, and started shifting his eyes around. The other Ghostbusters stopped, and turned around to their young colleague...  
  
Egon: Daniel, what are you doing?  
  
Dan: I don't know.  
  
Ray: What's the matter?  
  
Dan: I... I can't explain it. It feels like someone's influencing fear into me. Something's telling me we shouldn't approach the end of the runway directly... that we should go around.  
  
Egon took out the PKE meter, and ran over the area. There were 5 different fluxes at the end of the runway, and among them was the class 15 reading. He, and all the other Ghostbusters looked over to Dan with a strange look...  
  
Dan: What?!  
  
***  
  
Mars: Why do you still want to kill us?!! The Negaverse has been destroyed!  
  
Jedite: For one that studies spirits, you seem to be misunderstand what a ghost of revenge does! I am here to seek my vengeance! But enough talk... Lets begin!  
  
With a wave of his hand, around 40-45 more alien-looking sub-demons appeared around them. They all stood back to back, and looked at what was around them...  
  
Moon: ::whimpers:: Oh, no! We can't handle all of this!  
  
Venus: She's right! Even if we all teamed up, we wouldn't be able to take all of this down!  
  
Jupiter: The least we can do is try!  
  
As the Scouts battled it out, all 5 Ghostbusters set up a strategic attack. For the most part, they weren't paying attention to the fight that was present, until now. They all couldn't stop looking at what was going on...  
  
Peter: They do exist!  
  
Winston: Oh man!  
  
Dan didn't do nothing but look at the one girl in the green. Something was extremely wrong.  
  
Dan: Guys, we have to go out there! We have to help them!  
  
Egon: Wait! We have to stay here. We'll only help if it is needed.  
  
Dan: Screw you! They need it, and they need it now!  
  
Moon: Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
The brightly illuminated disk flew outward, and collided with several demons, but there were still too many of them. They were closing in on them...  
  
Jedite: Ok, my troops... show them what special powers I've equipped you with!  
  
All the demons stopped, and all of them raised their right arms. A black matter/energy started collecting in their palms.  
  
Mars: What do we do?!  
  
Mercury: Do the only thing we can do: Hope it doesn't hurt when we pass!  
  
The scouts squeezed their eyes shut, awaiting the final moment. All the demons circled around them, and their palms pulsing with power, ready to fire...  
  
Peter: ::whistles extremely loud:: Hey, can you kind men direct us to the baggage clam?!  
  
The scouts looked over, and saw all 5 members of the Ghostbusters standing in the middle of the runway, no more then 6 yards behind them with their throwers armed. Jedite's face became filled with rage...  
  
Jedite: Mortals?! How dare you interfere!  
  
Dan: Hey, beats being dared to lick a flag pole in the winter, right?  
  
Jedite growled...  
  
Jedite: DESTROY THEM!  
  
Dan: ::nervous chuckle:: Uh... how about a game of Twister?  
  
About 3 or 4 demons took a couple of shots over the groups heads...  
  
Winston: I'll take that as a "no"!  
  
All five members of the Ghostbusters fired their packs, and upon the beams making contact, they were completely incinerated. They continued to fire, blowing up 5 demons at a time, and the number of demons dropped down to nothing. The Sailor Scouts and the Ghostbusters looked at each other...  
  
Mercury: This is a most peculiar situation.  
  
Egon: I must concur.  
  
Dan walked up to Jedite, with an extremely pissed look on his face. He had his thrower still charged in his hands...  
  
Dan: So, you're the son-of-a-bitch we're here to beat the hell out of?! ::aims thrower:: You have two choices: Get in the Trap willfully, or get in the trap forcefully.  
  
Jedite: Actually, I choose to kill you!  
  
Dan: Hey, that's not a chooOOICE!  
  
Jedite charged up a ball of energy in the palm of his hand, and threw it right under Dan's feet. The end result, was Dan getting thrown into the grass field. Jedite then turned his attention on the rest of the group of enemies. He charged up several energy attacks, and started firing them at random at them. All 9 people scattered in different directions. Dan came to his senses, and crawled to where the grass met the pavement of the runway. Jupiter jumped from pavement of the runway to the grass, right next to where Dan was.  
  
Jupiter: Are you ok?  
  
Dan, without looking over to her, responded...  
  
Dan: I've seen better days. I'm Dan Shannon, I'm with a group of paranormal investigators and exterminators called Ghostbusters.  
  
Jupiter looked over, and saw that it was Dan. She didn't notice she was next to him. She mouthed the words, "Oh, no," then slithered away from him, but he continued talking...  
  
Dan: I take it you are one of the protectors of the Moon Princesses. Which one are you though?  
  
Dan looked over, to find her gone. He shrugged, stood up, and tried to find the other Ghostbusters. Meanwhile, Jedite was not too happy the way things were going.  
  
Jedite: Enough with this!  
  
He waved his hand in the air. Suddenly, the grounded airliners at the airport became engulfed in red and green light. Dan ran down the runway to the others, who were in the middle of the runway, when he was stopped by the sound of whirling. He looked behind him to find a plane following him. His eyes went wide, and he stood frozen on the strip. The others ran up behind them.  
  
Jedite: It's a shame. Men of your talent wouldn't be able to live long enough it make it in the world.  
  
The one plane approached the end of the runway, and lined dead-center of the Ghostbusters. Off to the side, all 5 Scouts rejoined, and watched the situation unfold before them...  
  
Jupiter: Come on, we have to help them!  
  
Moon: What? Are you serious?! I'm not going through this again!  
  
Mars: We have to! They helped us, so we have to help them!  
  
Moon: Well, what are we going to do? We can't destroy the planes!  
  
The plane suddenly kicked into high speed towards the group of men. Seriously panicked, Peter looked over to Egon...  
  
Peter: Egon... What do we do?!  
  
Egon: We use emergency plan C.  
  
Ray: You mean...?  
  
Egon: Yes, Raymond. Plan C: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
The 4 senior Ghostbusters took off, and after a split second, Dan followed behind for he didn't know what plan C was exactly. Dan lagged behind by at least 10 steps, and the plane was closing in. As he huffed from the running, he couldn't help but exclaim...  
  
Dan: This was NOT in the job description!  
  
Dan looked behind him for a second, then when he looked forward again, saw the girl in the green standing there. She yelled to him...  
  
Jupiter: This way! We have to distract it!  
  
She then took off across the field. He ran after her, and sure enough the plane followed.  
  
Dan: ::thinking:: Why have I seen her before?  
  
He ran next to her...  
  
Dan: What are we doing?!  
  
Jupiter: We're distracting the plane so the other Scouts can go after Jedite!  
  
Dan: ::thinking:: Jedite? Didn't Lita say that name?  
  
Jupiter started getting ahead of him. Dan was having a hard time catching up because of the heavy equipment. He tried to drop some of the weight by taking off his utility belt that had his goggles, trap and other small equipment on. He finally was able to catch up her, but both were stopped by another Boeing jet that was approaching on the runway parallel to the one they just came from.  
  
Jupiter: Oh no! He's got us trapped!  
  
Dan: Oh, that's what he thinks!  
  
Dan charged up his thrower, and shot a stream at the landing wheels of the one jet. As he fired, a symbol appeared on the opposite side of his nametag. It was the symbol of Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter looked at it with curiosity of how it got there.  
  
When the beam hit the hydraulics of the gear, the nose of the jet slammed into the ground, but was still heading for them. Dan grabbed the Sailor Jupiter, and they both threw themselves out of the way of the two oncoming planes. Both jets collided, and blew up into a fired mess.  
  
Back at the other end of the runway, Jedite watched the two planes collide, and saw smoke and flames. He felt satisfaction as he watched them burn, but he didn't know Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were about to attack him from behind.  
  
Mars: I hope this works, Sailor Mercury. If not, we're in big trouble!  
  
Venus: I do, too. If the Ghostbusters don't show up, only God himself will know.  
  
Mercury: Well, here it goes! Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
The bubbles dispersed outward, and fog suddenly appeared. Jedite was caught off guard, as so were the veteran Ghostbusters. Egon took the PKE meter off his belt, and took a scan. The fog was distorting all readings, but he was getting a faint, but higher reading at the other end of the runway.  
  
Egon: Over there! Follow me!  
  
At the other end of the strip...  
  
Mars: I call upon the power of Mars... Mars' Scroll Attack!  
  
A small strip of paper formed in Sailor Mars' hand, and then it was engulfed in flames. The paper flew from her fingertips, to Jedite's back. For a split second, it was believed to have attached to his back, but instead, it just passed through, and landed on the ground. He turned around, and with a wisp of his hand, the fog cleared, reveling the four Sailor Scouts standing there behind him...  
  
Venus: Mercury?  
  
Jedite: Now, now, girls... didn't your mothers ever tell you never hit a person from behind when they're not looking?  
  
Four proton beams rang from behind Jedite, and struck him in the back. The Scouts looked behind Jedite, and saw that the Ghostbusters have arrived...  
  
Winston: Hang tight, ladies! The Calvary has arrived!  
  
Jedite struggled to get loose of the proton beams, and was about to break out, when Ray threw out an order...  
  
Ray: Max power! Angle at 10 degrees!  
  
Peter reached to the back of his Pack, and pulled the trap off of it. He threw it under Jedite...  
  
Peter: Trap out!  
  
Winston: Pull him to the right!  
  
Before Peter could hit the trap's trigger, as a last stand Jedite, with his mind, created an extremely bright light just above his head. The Ghostbusters became so blinded, they had to shut off their beams, and shield their eyes. Jedite disappeared, then reappeared in the sky. A portal opened, and he was sucked into it. After a moment, the portal disappeared.  
  
Peter: Damnit! He got away!  
  
All 4 Ghostbusters looked at the Sailor Scouts, and visa-versa. It was then Peter, Ray and Winston noticed something...  
  
Winston: Hey, ::points to Moon, Venus and Mars:: I've seen you somewhere before!  
  
Ray: You look familiar to me too!  
  
Venus: I think we'd better get out of here!  
  
All four Scouts ran off in the direction of the plane crashes. Dan and Jupiter came to, and the both of them turned over to look at the disaster that was left behind.  
  
Dan: Man, Ambassador Flint's gonna have my ass for this!  
  
Jupiter: Could be worse... It could have been the whole airport.  
  
They made eye contact. After a moment of looking at her, Dan's eyes widened... The attire, the face, the stands...  
  
Dan: Holy... Fucking... Shit! You're... You're...  
  
The both of them stood up, but Dan took a number of steps back to get a better look at her...  
  
Dan: YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM! You're Sailor Jupiter!  
  
Jupiter was a little spooked. Dan took a better look at her face, then it slammed him in the face like a Mack truck hitting a wall at 90 MPH.  
  
Dan: LITA?!  
  
Jupiter: Oh no!  
  
It was then, the other Scouts ran by, crying out to her...  
  
Mercury: Jupiter! Come on, we have to get out of here!  
  
Mars: Jupiter! Lets go!  
  
She looked back and forth between her fellow scouts, and Dan. She then started running from Dan, and ran through the smoke that emanated from the planes. Dan began pursuit...  
  
Dan: Wait. Wait! WAIT!  
  
He went in through the smoke after her, but when he got to the other side, they had mysteriously vanished. He looked around to the night sky, but didn't see them anywhere... Didn't see her anywhere.  
  
Dan was in complete shock. The other Ghostbusters came up from behind, through smoke and all, to find Dan standing there in a surprised state...  
  
Egon: Dan... Dan! Are you alright?  
  
Dan looked over to Egon, and punched him in the face. Peter and Winston grabbed Dan by the arms and tried to restrain him from hitting Egon again...  
  
Dan: Just a co-incidence, huh?! She doesn't exist, huh?! NOT REAL, EH?! Lousy, lying Motherfucker! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Loose Ends

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 19  
Loose Ends  
  
October 25, 1995  
Tokyo International Airport  
2:32 AM  
  
After the Tokyo Fire Department put out the fires on the jets, American Ambassador Roger Flint overlooked the damage to the planes, and chewed out the group of men that caused the destruction. As we can see, from the messy hair and the not-so-formal sweatpants and New York Rangers shirt that the Ambassador was not really awake enough to want to do such a thing...  
  
Flint: What in the blazing depths of unholy hell made you blow up not one, but two Boeing 747's?!  
  
Ray: Well, the strange thing was, is...  
  
Flint: ::cutting in:: Shut up, Stantz! I don't want to hear it! All I want to know is why the hell are you five dumbasses are destroying 35 million dollar pieces of machinery! Times two! And, why you crashed through a roof of a temple!  
  
Dan: It's the ghost that's doing it.  
  
Flint: Oh, really? Then tell me, who was the one that fell into the roof?!  
  
Dan: ::hesitant:: It was me, sir.  
  
Flint: Huh. And who was the one that destroyed the planes?!  
  
Dan: That was... also... me, sir.  
  
Flint: Uh, huh. So, it don't look like it's the ghost doing the damage then, isn't it?!  
  
Dan: Hey, what the fuck did you expect me to do?! Fly?! Let myself get tire marks embedded in my back?! Do you even know what the hell I've been through in the last 48 hours?!   
  
Flint: Don't give me that shit!  
  
Dan: Look asshole, you're the dumb fuck that hired us!  
  
Ray: He's right, you hired us. As soon as you make a call to us to investigate or capture a paranormal entity, you follow the standard acceptance contract: That whatever damage that is done herein is not at fault of the Ghostbusters themselves, but of the person that hired them!  
  
Peter: In fine print, "Hire At Your Own Risk."  
  
Flint: I don't care anymore! Catch this thing, and it the hell out of the country!  
  
***  
  
It was a quiet ride back to the Temp. HQ in Lucky Black. Winston kept looking over to his colleague at the wheel, and wondered if he was going to be alright after the sudden outburst on Egon. He knew that all Dan kept saying was coincidence and she's not real in a sarcastic tone, meaning she did exist... Whoever "She" was. It was all too confusing to him...  
  
Winston: Dan... What made you go off on Egon the way you did?  
  
Dan didn't look over, and didn't speak. Something was obviously bothering him.  
  
Winston: Are you ok? You haven't acted the same since that dream you've had.  
  
Upon saying that, Dan pulled the truck over to the side of the road, and screeched to a halt. Dan looked over, and his green eyes were flaming with anger. Winston nearly jumped out of his skin. He thought Dan was going to say, "Get out," but it came out differently...  
  
Dan: You drive the truck back to HQ, I'll walk. I need to think this whole thing off.  
  
He got out of the driver side, and slammed the door hard as he walked away to the direction of the park. Winston got out of the passenger side, and watched his partner off.  
  
***  
  
It was a very long walk back to Cherry Hill Temple from the airport. All five girls, and both cat guardians walked back, somewhat fatigued from both the night and from the battle. Lita was very disturbed from her encounter with Dan...  
  
Lita: He knows! He knows who I am! Do you know what kind of problems that'll cause?!  
  
Raye: Lita, who is he going to tell? Everyone around him thinks he's nuts, anyway!  
  
Lita: It's not that... It's just... Well, what is he going to think?! He's going to think I'm some kind of freak!  
  
Luna: That's not one of the things we should be worrying about at this time. Why didn't Darien arrive? Serena, haven't you seen him around at all?  
  
Serena: Yeah, I saw him last night. He said he was going to go home, then go out jogging in the park...  
  
Lita: ::Cutting in:: Did you say jogging?!  
  
Serena: Yeah?  
  
Lita: Serena, the last person that disappeared in the park was a jogger! At around midnight!  
  
Amy: How do you know?  
  
Lita: Dan told me! He got the call when he was at my apar...  
  
Lita was stuck mid-sentence, but she was too late to stop herself, now that all the other girls and the cats creped closer to hear her out...  
  
Lita: ...Apartment... yesterday.  
  
Everyone was in shock... Again...  
  
Mina: You barely know this guy... And he stayed over at your house?!  
  
Lita: It was for other reasons, but can we get back to the problem at hand?  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Lita: Don't you know what that means? That means Jedite has Darien! That means we're alone!  
  
Artemis: What about the Ghostbusters? They just helped us, and I think they'd be willing to help us again.  
  
Lita: But Dan! He might have a problem with it, now knowing who I am! Besides, I think there's something weird with him, anyway. A symbol appeared on his suit when he shot the planes!  
  
Luna: What kind of symbol?  
  
Lita: It looked a little like the symbol of Jupiter.  
  
Luna and Artemis stayed silent as they looked at each other...  
  
Lita: I have to talk to him! I have to do it now!  
  
Serena: Do you even know where he is?  
  
Lita: I think I have a pretty good idea. I'll see you guys later!  
  
All four girls and both cats looked on as they saw Lita take off towards the direction of the park.  
  
***  
  
Dan stood in the exact same spot he was earlier that night with Lita, along the ocean front. He went in his mind over and over what happened. Was it Lita? Wasn't it Lita? He couldn't bring it upon himself what to believe.  
  
Dan: Lita is Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter is my dream girl. Lita is my dream girl. This whole thing is not right.  
  
Dan unzipped the top portion of his jumpsuit, and tried to aerate his suit a little. He loosened his weapon belt, which had his goggles and trap still attached. It was then he hear a familiar voice behind him...  
  
Lita: Dan?  
  
Dan quickly turned to her, then started backing away from her...  
  
Dan: No, stay the hell away from me!  
  
Lita: Dan, calm down. I'm not here to do anything to you!  
  
Dan: What the hell do you want?!  
  
Lita: I just want to talk.  
  
Dan: About what?! About how you can turn into Wonder Woman?! Forget it! I don't want it hear it!  
  
Lita: If you'd just calm down...!  
  
Dan: No!  
  
Lita was really getting frustrated...  
  
Lita: Shut up, and listen!  
  
Dan: NO! YOU STAY THE FLYING FUCK AWAY!  
  
Lita jumped. It was the first time she was intimidated by anyone else. She saw flashes of insanity run across Dan's eyes. Dan suddenly calmed as he somehow felt her fear. His rage went beyond anything he's ever released in the past, and figured he'd better lower the gears before he blew a gasket...  
  
Dan: I'm just... Extremely confused on what to make of all of this. I saw you in a dream. A DREAM. Do you have any idea how weird this is to me?  
  
Lita: Not exactly.  
  
Dan: You know what? I don't even know how weird this is to me!  
  
There was a silence. After a moment, Lita broke it...  
  
Lita: Look, me and the other Scouts have realized that we can't fight ghosts, and since Jedite is still out there, we were wondering if you'd help us defeat him?  
  
Dan: What kind of idiot do you think I am?  
  
Lita had a look of disappointment on her face, but that was exactly where Dan wanted her...  
  
Dan: Well, not the kind of idiot that says, "no" to someone that wants our help. Especially to a beautiful girl like you.  
  
A smile came across her face. Dan walked up to her, and held her close...  
  
Dan: I'm sorry for yelling at you. With all these weird things happening with me, this one topped them all, and sent me over the edge.  
  
Lita: I know what you mean. I was thinking the same before I came to see you.  
  
Dan: I don't know what it is, but I think we think on the same wavelength.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. Story Of Jupiter Knight

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 20  
Story Of Jupiter Knight  
  
October 25, 1995  
Ghostbusters Temp. HQ  
4:27 AM  
  
Dan had gotten home about an hour ago. It was a long walk from the park to the old embassy. After the strange episode with the scouts, the airport, and not enough sleep in the first place, he had wore thin whatever energy he had left in him, for he now laid asleep on the couch, still in his jumpsuit.  
  
In the shadows of the entry hall, by the front door, two outlines of four-legged animals appeared. One headed upstairs, and the other walked into the living room area. Dan, being asleep, didn't know what was about to happen, or even if the animals were there to begin with.  
  
Luna jumped up on the arm of the couch, and looked at the sleeping Ghostbuster. She did suddenly feel something strange about him...  
  
Luna: ::thinking:: So, he is the first.  
  
As careful as she could, she walked on top of him. Dan shifted a little, and moaned...  
  
Dan: Oscar, get the hell off my bed!  
  
Luna stopped...  
  
Luna: ::thinking:: Oscar? Must have been a cat he used to have.  
  
She continued walking across him, but now he didn't seem to be awake enough to notice. When she got to his chest, she started shifting her weight to wake him up. Sure enough, he did...  
  
Dan: ::waking up:: Uh... Wha...? What the...? A cat? How did you get in here?  
  
Luna: Well, this is a little hard to explain.  
  
Dan's eyes went wide...  
  
Dan: ::whispers:: A talking cat? ::louder:: A talking cat?!  
  
Luna: Shhhh! Don't wake the others!  
  
Dan: No, you're not here, and I'm not awake!  
  
Luna: This is no dream!  
  
Dan: You are here, and I'm not dreaming! Man, I've been slimed too many times.  
  
Luna jumped off of him, as Dan sat up, and swung his legs outward to sit upright on the couch. He looked down to the black cat with the crescent moon on her head. He couldn't believe what was happening...  
  
Dan: Look, if you're a demon, and you kill me, I swear to god almighty I will come back, and we'll get sucked into a ghost trap together!  
  
Luna: No, I am not a demon, and I'm not here to kill you. I'm here because you are the protector of the princess of Jupiter.  
  
Dan blinked...  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Luna: Come with me, and I'll show you.  
  
***  
  
Outside HQ...  
  
Luna: Long ago, there was a time of peace known as the Crystal Millennium. During that time, Queen Serenity ruled the Solar System.  
  
Dan: I'm aware of this. Egon explain a majority of this before we went to the airport.  
  
Luna: Well, during the battle of the Negaverse, the princesses of the inner solar system protected the moon princess, and also, there were protectors of the princesses as well. They were known as the "Solar Knights." You, Dan, are one of them.  
  
Dan stopped, and looked at the cat.  
  
Dan: There is no frickin way in the depths of the ocean this is true. How the hell am I going to believe a talking cat?  
  
Voice: Would you believe me?  
  
Dan turned around, and saw Egon walk out of the shadows, along with a white cat with the same crescent moon symbol on its head.  
  
Dan: Egon, are you in check?  
  
Egon: Don't worry Dan, I'm not under telepathic influence. What these cat guardians are saying is very true. It didn't exactly fit until after the incident at the airport tonight.  
  
Dan looked at all three of them with a blank stare...  
  
Egon: About a week ago, after you heard the name, "Jupiter" appear out of nowhere, while you were explaining it, Ray took a scan when you weren't looking. After I compared the one reading with the other reading Sailor Jupiter was giving off, I found that somehow you two were connected. I was working on coming to a conclusion, when Artemis appeared, and gave me the conclusion needed.  
  
Artemis: Yeah. It is true what is being said about you. You are Jupiter Knight.  
  
Dan: Fine... Prove it.  
  
Luna jumped up, and flipped backwards. At the peak of the flip, a light emerged, and a silver chain suddenly appeared. The chain fell from the sky, and Dan caught it midair. He looked at it, and it had a symbol resembling the number 4.  
  
Dan: A chain?  
  
Luna: Hold it up, and yell, "Jupiter Knight Supremacy".  
  
Dan looked at the chain, and sighed...  
  
Dan: This is stupid, but here we go. ::Holds up chain:: Jupiter Knight Supremacy!  
  
Sparks began to fly from the hand that held the chain. A green aura surrounded him as a wall of green electricity formed in front of him. The wall bent around him, and the wall exploded. The Ghostbuster and both cats were blown back, and opened their eyes to smoke. The smoke cleared to show a man standing there in a hunter green armor. He looked down to his suit. It was a cross between Medieval armor and Samurai armor.  
  
Egon: Dan are you alright?  
  
Man: I am no longer Dan Shannon. I am now... Jupiter Knight!  
  
All three looked upon him with a weird glance. Jupiter Knight looked down to his armor, and held up his hand to look at the chain-linked gloves...  
  
Jupiter Knight: This is different. I've heard of alter-egos, but this is ri-goddamn-diculous. Now I know why I was wearing armor in that dream.  
  
Luna: Dream? What dream?  
  
JK: About a week ago, I had a dream where I walked up a set of stairs, and that was when I met, in a sense, Sailor Jupiter. That was the when the man in the attire... ::eyes widen:: Oh crap!  
  
Artemis: What? What is it?  
  
JK: Sailor Jupiter got killed by that guy! By... Jedite! Shit, my dream is a warning!  
  
Luna: Oh, no! Lita had that exact same dream!  
  
JK: I know... She told me! That means...  
  
Egon: You have to stay alert until we can capture him.  
  
Artemis: But why her? Why not the others first?  
  
Egon: Basic strategy: Eliminate toughest obstacle first. From my observations, Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight will be the first to go. Then the other scouts, then the Ghostbusters, and finally... The rest of the world, if those are is his intentions.  
  
JK: Ok, then what do we do?  
  
Egon: Luna, Artemis, I want you two to tell the Scouts that we will met them at that temple 7 o'clock later tonight. I have a feeling that Jedite will try to get the both of us next time because we interfered.  
  
Luna and Artemis: Right.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*A/N* I know what you're thinking... "A Ghostbuster as Jupiter Knight?" Well, I do admit, it is a little odd, but it just adds to the element of the story. Just to let you know, if you have read the Jupiter Knight story by Lady Jupiter, don't think that I'm stealing. She beat me to getting her story out. I thought this story up 3 years ago, but never really got around to writing it, and now I found out about that Jupiter Knight story, I'd figure I'd better clear some things up before we continued. Well, anyway, I hope you like it so far! Review if you can, PLEASE! 


	21. A Challenge

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 21  
A Challenge  
  
October 25, 1995  
Cherry Hill Temple  
6:52 PM  
  
Ecto-1 and Lucky Black are seen stopping full force in front of the front steps of the temple. Dan and Winston jump out of the supercharged truck as Peter, Ray and Egon get out of the converted 59' ambulance. Although they were dressed in their jumpsuits with their weapon belts around their waists, they weren't armed with Proton Packs or Ghost Traps.  
  
They walked up to the front doors. Peter cleared his throat, and knocked on the door. The door slid open, to reveal a short, older looking man. He looked up at all five men...  
  
Peter: Hello sir, we're the Ghostbusters. We're here to see you're granddaughter?  
  
Old man: Ghostbusters? Hey, you're the ones that put that hole in my temple roof!  
  
Dan stepped forward...  
  
Dan: Look, sir, I'm truly sorry about that little accident, but I assure you that the room will be repaired. Now if you please...  
  
Old man: No! I want you to please leave my property!  
  
Raye: Grandpa!  
  
All five men at the door turned to find Raye in her temple gown, walking towards them. The old man didn't turn around, as if he were guilty of something...  
  
Raye: Grandpa, I told you these men were going to come over to talk to me about the roof. After all, I was the one that witnessed it happen.  
  
Raye's grandfather didn't speak aloud. He just mumbled something inaudible, and most likely incoherent, then walked away. She looked over to them...  
  
Raye: He's still a little sore from the damage to the roof.  
  
Dan: So am I. ::grips arm:: Look, I'm still truly sorry for that. I know that it's been filed because... Well... I got chewed out by the Ambassador last night for it.  
  
Raye: It's completely alright. As long as it's filed.  
  
Everyone nodded. She indicated them to follow her inside, and to her room. When they walked in, they saw the rest of the girls standing there waiting patiently.  
  
Mina: We got your message. What seems to be the trouble?  
  
Egon: For the last week, we have been collecting data on the disappearances in the park, and after our little escapade last night, we have found that Jedite, the disappearances and all ten of us are connected. Originally, Jedite had a grudge against just you, and now that we have interfered, it is now apparent we are all in on this together.  
  
Dan: What we are asking for is an alliance. Sailor Scouts and Ghostbusters? We think that together, we can take this prick down.  
  
Lita: I'm for it!  
  
Mina: Alright, I guess I can go with it!  
  
Raye: You have me!  
  
Amy: I believe I can compromise with this mutual agreement.  
  
Everyone but Egon looked at her awkwardly...  
  
Egon: She said she'll go.  
  
Amy: Thank you, Doctor Spengler.  
  
Egon: You are very welcome.  
  
Peter: Well, Serena... Whaddya say?  
  
Serena stayed hesitant for a moment, but she mustered up enough will do say it...  
  
Serena: I'm in.  
  
Dan put out one closed fist. Lita put her hand on top of his, then Ray's on top of hers, then Mina's, Winston's, Raye's, Egon's, Amy's, Peter's then Serena's.  
  
Dan: No matter what, we don't brake the bond which we now have established. From this moment forth, we will stick together, and fight until this thing is trapped. May god protect us.  
  
All: Amen.  
  
A sudden chill filled the room as a clapping was heard from the corner of the room. All ten people broke, and turned around to find a vision of Jedite standing in the corner...  
  
Jedite: Very impressive speech, mortal. Very impressive.  
  
Serena, Raye and Amy: Jedite!  
  
Dan: Oh, shit. We had to pick the best time to leave our Proton Packs in the car!  
  
Egon had already taken a scan...  
  
Egon: It wouldn't have worked anyway. He's just an astral projection.  
  
Jedite: But of course? Would I be stupid enough to Waltz in here myself to let a bunch of trigger-happy humans and 5 Sailor Brats get ahold of me?  
  
Dan: "Sailor Brats"? Why don't you get something more original, dickhead!  
  
A grin came across Jedite's face...  
  
Jedite: I like him. This man has some spunk. This is a challenge I'll be looking forward to.  
  
Lita: What is it you want!?  
  
Jedite: I offer a challenge. In one hour, I want you to meet me at Starlight Tower. Upon entrance, I will give further instruction. If you are one minuet late, your fate will fall upon the city, and yes, I am very serious. Remember: Starlight Tower. One hour. All ten of you. You become no-show, I will turn this city into ashes!  
  
He penetrated the wall, and disappeared.  
  
Everyone blinked a couple of times, and looked at each other.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	22. To The Tower, Full Speed Ahead

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 22  
To The Tower, Full Speed Ahead  
  
Raye: Oh, no. Starlight Tower!  
  
Winston: Where's that?  
  
All ten people walked outside where they got a good look at the skyline. All 5 girls pointed to the tallest building in the skyline. It had a striking resemblance to the Sears Tower of Chicago. Dan's eyes went wide, as thoughts of what happened 3 months prior flashed across his mind. When he fell over the edge of the observation deck of the Empire State Building.  
  
No, now was not the time to fear. Focus... focus on what the situation is. Who was he kidding? It was the situation!  
  
Dan: I don't think I can do this.  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Dan: Something happened to me which concerned me being in a building a number a months ago. I don't think I can go up there... Unless...  
  
Dan walked to the back of his truck, and opened both the stainless steel bed cover, and the tailgate. Everyone followed to see what he was up to. Dan pulled out a Proton Pack with more-than-usual added on equipment. He strapped it on, and turned to the rest of the group...  
  
Ray: Dan, what are you doing?  
  
Dan: Do you guys remember when I said I would save testing the Proton/Electron discharge propulsion system for a rainy day?  
  
Other Ghostbusters: Yeah?  
  
Dan: Well, I figured tonight's the night.  
  
Lita: How does it work?  
  
Dan took a joystick with an arm brace attached off the Proton Packs belt, and strapped it to his arm. Attached to the straps was a box with a dial. It looked like a multimeter. He then flipped a switch that was attached to the belt of the pack, and a set of aluminum wings unfolded from behind the support frame of the pack. The girls stood in awe as the sleek wings were then folded back into resting position.  
  
Amy: As amazing as it was, we have little time left. We must be going.  
  
Egon: My precise thoughts. Dan, Winston, you go head of us, and radio back traffic. If you get there before us, wait for us in the main lobby of the tower. The Scouts will go with us.  
  
Winston: Right.  
  
Dan: You got it.  
  
Dan and Winston hopped into the cab of the truck. They buckled up, as Dan looked over to Winston...  
  
Dan: Winston, I just want you to know that this is going to be the fasted ride you're ever going to take with me in this truck. We have to get across town within an hour in rush hour traffic. All I want from you is, if we get there early, is to give me the respect that I can drive more efficiently then anyone else. Got it?  
  
Winston: Yeah, sure... If you don't kill us first.  
  
Dan started the truck, and put a CD in the Player.  
  
Winston: What are you doing?  
  
Boston - Smokin' started playing. As soon as the drums started playing, Dan threw the car into first, and screeched off.  
  
CD: We're gonna play you a song,  
a little bit of rock-n-roll  
You gotta let yourself go,  
the band's gonna take control.  
We're gettin' down today  
We'll pick you up and take you away  
Get down tonight  
  
Dan hit corners at heavy speeds. He sped down Cherry Hill Drive, and screeched around cars.  
  
CD: Smokin', Smokin'  
We're cookin' tonight, just keep on tokin'  
Smokin', Smokin'  
I feel alright, mamma I'm not jokin', yeah.  
  
Dan slammed on the brakes as he cut the wheel around the corner to the next street.  
  
CD: Get your feet to the floor,  
everybody rock and roll  
You've got nothing to lose  
just the rhythm and blues, that's all, yeah  
We're gonna feel ok  
We'll pick you up and take you away  
Get down tonight.  
  
From this point, it is nothing but straight-away. All Dan did was move around cars.  
  
CD: Smokin', Smokin'  
We're cookin' tonight, just keep on tokin'  
Smokin', Smokin'  
I feel alright, mamma I'm not jokin', yeah.  
  
Everybody jumpin',  
dancin' to the boogie tonight  
Clap your hands, move your feet  
If you don't you know it won't seem right  
We're gettin' down today  
We'll pick you up and take you away  
Get down tonight  
  
We're gettin' down today  
We'll pick you up and take you away  
Get down tonight, well alright.  
  
The song had ended, and as it did, Dan had turned the corner, and came about a traffic accident...  
  
Dan: Damn! Winston, tell the others to avoid Malholland road.  
  
As he radioed the repost to the others, Metallica - Fuel began playing.  
  
CD: Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
A couple of cars cleared out of Dan's view, and he saw a flatbed tow truck with its platform down. He suddenly got a crazy idea...  
  
Dan: Winston, hang on!  
  
Winston: What?  
  
Dan looked at the platform, then looked at Winston while twitching his eyebrows...  
  
Winston: No. No!  
  
Dan: Yippie-Ki-Yay!  
  
Dan threw the truck into reverse, and backed the truck up to the empty space behind him. As he waited for the right time, he sat in neutral, and revved the engine.  
  
CD: Turn on, I see red  
Adrenaline crash and crash my head  
Nitro junkie, paint me dead  
And I see red  
  
That was then he slammed the shifter into first, and stepped on it.  
  
one hundred plus through black and white  
War horse  
War head  
Fuck 'em, man  
White knuckle tight  
Through black and white  
  
The truck was now up to 120 MPH when it hit the ramp. As the truck flew through the air...  
  
CD: Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard  
Loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
The back tire narrowly missed the roof of a police cruiser that was parked on the other side of the two truck, then landed. Dan lost control for a second, but he regained control.  
  
CD: So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Dan hung a right turn, but Winston caught it...  
  
Winston: Dan you're going the wrong way!  
  
Dan: Oops! Sorry!  
  
Dan slammed on the breaks, and did a fishtailed u-turn. They were now heading in the right direction.  
  
CD: Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the chrome  
  
Take the corner, join the crash  
Headlights  
Alarms  
Another junkie lives too fast  
  
Yeah  
Lives way too fast, fast, fast, fast, fast  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Turning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
It seemed that the streets from Malholland Road to the tower were cleared completely. It was nothing but open road.  
  
CD: Oh  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
My desire  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
On I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
Lucky Black was now coming around the corner, making final approach.  
  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
On I burn  
  
Dan slammed on the brakes, shutting off the siren, player and engine. He kept the two sets of green and violet light bars flashing, as he and Winston stepped out of the truck. The both of them looked up the side of the building...  
  
Dan: Man, this is going to be a long night.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	23. Gotta Get In

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 23  
Gotta Get In  
  
Starlight Tower  
7:32 PM  
  
Both men proceeded to walk to the front doors of the large building. Winston went for the right door, and Dan the left. The tried to pull the doors open, but they were locked. Dan walked back a little, and tried to kick in the glass paneling, but it didn't effect the door. This time, Dan and Winston tried to kick in the door together, but both of them ended up jamming there kneecaps. They limped as they looked at the door...  
  
Winston: What's the deal? Why can't we get in?  
  
Dan took out his Ecto-Goggles, and looked at the doors. His mouth dropped open...  
  
Dan: Winston... You need to see this.  
  
He took off the goggles, and handed them to his partner...  
  
Winston: Holy shit!  
  
Through the view of the goggles, Winston saw fluxing red and green power. It moved about the walls like slime. It looked almost like what happened to the Manhattan Museum of art 6 years ago, except it couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Winston slowly took the goggles off his face.  
  
Dan: So, what do we do?  
  
Winston: Lets try to blast it.  
  
They took their throwers off their packs, and switched on. On the highest power the packs could give off, they fired at the door. The doors sucked in the power like Oil-Dry to an oil spill. After a straight minuet, they shut off the beams. Dan looked at the door with the goggles, and found only one weak spot about the size of a dime in the door.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Ecto-1, the other 3 Ghostbusters, and all five girls were stuck in traffic. They did avoid Malholland, but ended up stuck on Abercorn Drive instead. Ray kept glancing down to his watch, as it read 7:36.  
  
Serena: Ray, can't you just drive over these people or something?!  
  
Peter: He usually does.  
  
Egon: Peter!  
  
Peter: What? Was I lying?  
  
Ray: Look, maybe the biker at Central Park was an accident, but that's all it was, an accident!  
  
Amy: We are wasting precious time going this way. Doctor Stantz, go through the park.  
  
Ray: You got it!  
  
Ray cut the wheel, and moved onto the shoulder. He turned onto Parkview lane, only to be stopped by more traffic...  
  
Mina: Amy, that wasn't a good idea! Everyone knows Parkview is always jammed this time of night!  
  
Ray: She didn't say Parkview...  
  
Ray cut the wheel again, and started driving on the grass of the park...  
  
Ray: She said the park.  
  
Everyone clinched onto something as Ray proceeded to step on it. He stayed parallel to the street as he drove in his normal style: like a maniac. People saw the blue lights and heard the unique low-moan siren from a distance, and moved out of the way as fast as they could. Everyone in the cab of the ambulance was bouncing around.  
  
Amy tried her best to steady herself in the bouncing car, as she took reading to look for an open road for Ray to pull the car onto. She found one...  
  
Amy: Turn left!  
  
Ray looked over to where she wanted him to turn...  
  
Ray: That's a hill!  
  
Amy: It's the only other place to turn! Go left!  
  
He grabbed the top of the wheel, and did a complete 365 rotation on it. Ecto-1 went up the hill, and at the peak, flew off the top. The car smashed into a wooden fence, flew over the cars that were caught in traffic, and landed in the street intersecting the one with the traffic. Everyone in the converted ambulance was tense, except Ray and Amy.  
  
Raye: That has got to have been the scariest experience I have ever had!  
  
Serena: Were you crazy! Why did you do that!?  
  
Amy: It was the only street that was clear for another 3 blocks. It was the only way.  
  
Peter: Look at it this way, at least you don't have to ride with him ALL of the time!  
  
Ray shot Peter a look. Peter did a sheepish shrug, and once again stayed quite. Lita leaned in from the back seat, and looked out the windshield. She pointed...  
  
Lita: There it is!  
  
It was indeed the tower. Ray slammed on the gas harder...  
  
***  
  
Dan was across the street, getting ready to ram the door. He waited for Winston's signal...  
  
Winston: Go!  
  
Dan ran for one of the many doors in the front of the building. He jumped, and rammed face first into the door. When Dan made contact, he didn't just simply crush his face in the door. The glass suddenly turned into latex rubber-like substance, and Dan was caught suspended in the rubber for moment, then was thrown like a rock from a sling shot. Winston looked up with a confused expression as his partner flew overhead. Shortly after Dan hit the ground, and look up and over to Winston...  
  
Dan: Your turn.  
  
That was then they both turned their attentions to the familiar sound of Ecto-1's siren. The 59 Cadillac screeched around the corner, and stopped 2 feet in front of Lucky Black's front bumper. Everyone jumped from the car, and looked at the two Ghostbusters that had arrived early...  
  
Egon: I thought I instructed you two to wait in the lobby of the building until we arrived!  
  
Dan: Well, we would have done that IF THE DOORS WERE OPEN!  
  
Raye: What?  
  
Winston: That asshole sealed off the entrance of the building. We even fired at it, and it did little. After every shot we took, we tried to break through the window by running into the spot which was effected with the beams fire. So far, we've been thrown from the window each time.  
  
Jupiter: Mind if we take a swing at it?  
  
The Ghostbusters turned to the girls, who had now transformed into the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Dan: Dang, you're quiet!  
  
Venus: We had plenty of practice.  
  
Ray: I'm sure.  
  
Egon: Alright, let them take a shot. Gentlemen, give them some room.  
  
The Ghostbusters walked to the side of Ecto-1, as they watched Sailor Jupiter line up with the doors...  
  
Dan: Are you sure you can do this?  
  
Jupiter: I did it before! Don't worry!  
  
She began her attack. An antenna came out of the front of her tiara as lightning suddenly attracted to it...  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter... Thunder... Crash!  
  
The small ball of lightning flew outward, and made contact with the door. The attack didn't destruct the door, nor did it dissipate. It stayed suspended at the door...  
  
Dan: What in the...?  
  
The attack suddenly flew from the door, and started flying toward the Ghostbusters, naming Dan...  
  
Dan: ...FUCK!  
  
They all ducked behind Ecto as the ball of electricity hit a fire hydrant across the street. The hose connection that was pointing towards Dan popped off, and a huge stream of water started rushing towards him...  
  
Dan: Hoe-LEE SHIT!  
  
Everyone else moved, but Dan was unfortunately drenched in water. He tried to fight the water flow to yell...  
  
Dan: SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! IT'S COLD! DEAR GOD, IT'S COLD!  
  
The Ghostbusters unhooked their throwers, and fired at the hydrant. The metal water port was then melted over, and the water flow stopped. The Sailor Scouts and the Ghostbusters walked up to Dan...  
  
Jupiter: Dan! Dan, are you ok?!  
  
Dan: That had to of been the worst cold shower experience I had ever had in my life. Good thing though, I don't have to wash the cars now.  
  
He stood up, shivering and dripping wet...  
  
Moon: You'd better get out of that wet stuff, or you'll get hypothermia!  
  
Dan: I have an extra suit in the truck. I'll be back.  
  
***  
  
7:51  
  
Everyone was now getting nervous. They couldn't get in, and both sides were for the most part powerless. Egon and Mercury figured out what happened with Jupiter's attack...  
  
Egon: You see, with this invisible wall of ectoplasm, and your powers being made from electrons, whatever attacks you have, no matter how powerful, cannot penetrate this wall of negative shielding. They will just bounce off like a rubber ball off the floor.  
  
Mercury: And since Jedite has so much power, the Ghostbusters' equipment do not have enough power to repel the wall enough so that we can just open the door free of shielding.  
  
Mars: Wait, our powers are used for Good. How come they won't work on the wall?  
  
Egon: Good, evil... it doesn't matter. All supernatural magic powers are all made of electrons, and when you put two negative sides together, they will just repel like two south ends of a magnet. Intention of power and physics of power are two completely different phases of thinking.  
  
Mercury: What we need to do is find out is how are we going to penetrate the wall, and the door in less then ten minuets.  
  
Voice: I've got an idea.  
  
Everyone turned around to find Dan wearing this back-up suit; an olive drab green jumpsuit with magenta trim, and a fitted Chicago Blackhawks hat turned backwards.  
  
Ray: What is it?  
  
Dan: Each time me and Winston shot at the doors with our packs, the shielding was effected a small bit. I figure if we open a big enough weak spot in the shielding, the Scouts can fire their most powerful attacks, or at least powerful enough attacks, at the door, blowing it completely off the hinges. Only problem is, we won't have enough power left in our packs to fight Jedite. Egon, if you have any ideas in power boosting for the Packs, now is the time.  
  
Egon: Well, I don't have any ideas for the packs, but I do have something that might work.  
  
Egon went to the back of Ecto-1, opened the back door, and pulled out a carry case. He put it on the hood, and opened it. He pulled out two menacing pistol-like devices, and handed them to Dan and Winston, then he took out two more, and handed them to Peter and Ray...  
  
Egon: These are called Ectoplasmic Destabilizing Pistols, dubbed after the original Atomic Destabilizing Rifle. After your trainee mission, Dan, we dismantled the rifle you fixed, and redesigned the matrix into something of a semi-blast pistol. Raymond and myself have been working on them for weeks on end, and now we are ready to test them.  
  
Dan: Ok, I guess I can wing this. Ok, here's what we're going to do: Peter, Ray and Winston will fire at the door with their throwers. Egon, you and me will take Ecto-goggles, and continuously fire at the weak spot in the door. When we get readings down to around 9.25, you Scouts will fire your attacks at the middle of the doors. How's that sound?  
  
Everyone: Lets do it!  
  
Dan: Alight! We have a plan! And we only have ::checks watch:: 3 minuets to do it in! Positions!  
  
3 minuets left.  
  
Peter, Ray and Winston got on the other sides of the truck and the ambulance where they were facing the door. Dan and Egon stood behind the vehicles and pointed the pistols over the hoods of both vehicles with Ecto-goggles over their eyes. The Scouts stood ready behind Dan and Egon.  
  
Egon: Fire!  
  
Peter, Ray and Winston fired three beams of proton energy at the doors. In Dan and Egon's POV, a small hole formed in the dead center of the door. Egon started firing first, then Dan. The first shot he had ever taken with the pistol almost dislocated Dan's shoulder. He looked at the pistol...  
  
Dan: Damn, Skippy!  
  
Egon: Daniel, keep firing! We have to get those readings down!  
  
2 minuets  
  
Egon was having a hard time trying to aim his pistol with pinpoint accuracy, but Dan kept hitting the spot exactly with each depression of the trigger. It grew bigger with each shot.  
  
59 seconds  
  
Peter: Reading!?  
  
Dan: 10.1! 9.35! 8.502! Girls, go for it!  
  
Moon: Cosmic...  
  
Mercury: Shine...  
  
Mars: Mars...  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter...  
  
Venus: Venus...  
  
40 seconds.  
  
Moon: Moon...  
  
Mercury: Aqua...  
  
Mars: Celestial Fire...  
  
Jupiter: Thunder Clap...  
  
Venus: Crescent Beam...  
  
35 seconds.  
  
Moon: Power!  
  
Mercury: Illusion!  
  
Mars: Surround!  
  
Jupiter: Zap!  
  
Venus: Smash!  
  
All five attacks formed midair. Dan was the only one who could see it coming...  
  
Dan: HIT THE DECK!  
  
Everyone stopped firing, and cover as the mixture of attacks collided with the door. A bright flash emerged as an explosion appeared along with it. 10 seconds to go, everyone stood up, and ran inside.  
  
They made it.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	24. Unlikely SplitUp

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 24  
Unlikely Split-up  
  
Starlight Tower  
7:59:55 PM  
  
Dan was the last to step into the door. Well, there wasn't really a door left, more of a big hole...  
  
Jupiter: Well, I guess the direct approach didn't work this time.  
  
Dan: I'm surprised that worked at all.  
  
Ray: So where is he?  
  
As if on cue, Jedite appeared in front of the information desk in the lobby...  
  
Jedite: Right here.  
  
Peter: Speak of the Devil...  
  
Mars: Literally.   
  
Dan: Alright. You got us here. Now what?  
  
Jedite: A question. Long before your computers, long before your World Wars, and your Jesus Christ, I have awaited a question. The beginning of a new idea, a new adventure... A new destiny... started with a question.  
  
Dan: ::to Winston:: Who is this guy, Q from Star Trek?  
  
Winston just shrugged.  
  
Jedite: As said before, I have a challenge. You have up until Midnight to reach the roof of this tower, for we will fight for prosperity... For your lives!  
  
Venus: That's it?  
  
Winston: Doesn't sound too hard... except if we have to walk the stairs.  
  
Jedite: Oh, two other things: First, I have captured 25 people from the park, and I have placed them on different levels of the building for you to find!  
  
Mercury: Oh no!  
  
Egon: And the other?  
  
A smirk came across Jedite's face, then he threw his hand up in the air. Upon doing so, the Ghostbusters and the Sailor Scouts were engulfed in red and green light. It suddenly blacked out...  
  
***  
  
A green and red light appeared on the 10th floor as the outline of two people became silhouetted by the light, then finally materialized. Dan Shannon and Sailor Jupiter appeared 3 inches off the ground, then collapsed on the ground under them. Dan was the first to stand, then he helped Jupiter off the floor. They looked around the trashed office surrounding: papers lining the floor, cubicles broken apart, desks flipped over, computers and computer monitors busted to pieces, and people dead on the ground...  
  
Jupiter: My god... Where are we?  
  
Dan looked out a nearby window, and saw the street below...  
  
Dan: We're somewhere in the building. Where's everyone else?  
  
Jupiter: I don't know!  
  
Dan: That son-of-a-bitch! That was what the other thing was! We not only have to find the missing people, we have to find the others!  
  
Dan pulled out his radio, and tried to contact his fellow Ghostbusters...  
  
Dan: Venkman, Stantz, Spengler, Zeddemore, come in.  
  
The only thing that came out was static. He tried again...  
  
Dan: This is Shannon. If anyone can hear, respond.  
  
Still nothing. He put the radio back in the holster...  
  
Dan: No use. All the Psychokinetic Energy is distorting the radio signals. We're going to have to look for them on our way up to the roof.  
  
Jupiter: Do you think the others are alright?  
  
Dan: If we are, they are.  
  
The room suddenly became dark. There was barely enough light to see two inches in from of each other...  
  
Jupiter: Oh great. This should help us!  
  
Dan: Hang tight, I've got a light.  
  
Dan felt around on his right shoulder strap of his Proton Pack, and hit a switch on a small box attached to it. A small florescent blacklight bulb flickered, then lit up completely in a light holder over Dan's right shoulder. Jupiter sneered at the light...  
  
Jupiter: How's that going to help? It's a blacklight! If I wanted to see one, I would go into a club!  
  
Dan: This isn't just a blacklight, it's an ectoplasmic trail detection light. The low UV light scaling allows me to see a ghost's invisible slime trail. When the light makes contact with the slime, the slime will glow a bright color, depending on what color it's slime is... And it seams the green on your outfit is highly reactive to the light.  
  
Jupiter looked down to her sailor collar and her mini skirt to find them glowing bright green. As she looked down to herself, Dan saw something else glowing on her. The rose earrings she had on were glowing reddish-pink...  
  
Dan: Beautiful earrings.  
  
Jupiter: ::looks to Dan:: What?  
  
Dan: I said... your earrings. They're glowing too.  
  
Jupiter: That's not what you said.  
  
Dan: You're right, it's not. I said you have beautiful earrings.  
  
Jupiter: Thank you. My parents let me get my ears pierced right before they died. These earrings are the last things they gave me before the plane crash. It might seem ridiculous to you, but I always wear them for good luck.  
  
Dan: Oh, no! I don't think it's stupid at all. Of all things, I'm the same way.  
  
Jupiter: Really?  
  
Dan: Yeah. Let me tell you something about me. Like you know, I was always picked on, somewhat disturbed, and for the most part alone. That wasn't always true. My grandfather always gave me advice. He was closest one to me. About 8 years ago, he died of cancer. I remember it well. It had now been a year and 4 months since his diagnoses, and it wasn't looking too good. Well, I went to visit him, and he was very sick. He could barely walk, the chemotherapy had taken its toll on him. His eyes were yellowed...  
  
Dan started to cry thinking about it...  
  
Dan: He was really sick. He told me this... "Dan, for 23 years, I've always had this, and I've taken it everywhere with me. It is now time that my adventures stop, and yours start. I want you to take my lighter, and let it continue it's journey with you. I want you to know, that I've always loved you, and I will always be proud of you." The day after... He died. From that day forth, I've always carried this...  
  
Dan took a sleek brushed stainless steel object from his pocket. It was beaten, nicked, scratched, and soot had formed on the top flip back lid.  
  
Dan: If I ever part with this Zippo, that would mean I've went to do something that I might not come back from, and I would want to reassure that my grandpa's wishes will continue with someone other than me.  
  
Jupiter: 8 years ago? That was when my parents died!  
  
Dan: Really? Whoa.  
  
There was a sudden screech that caught the Scout's and 'Buster's attention. The light turned toward a freshly slimed wall, and it glowed red and green.  
  
Jupiter: Uh oh!  
  
Dan: Ditto.  
  
Dan pulled the Pistol out of the holster... the holster that Egon had ever-so-quietly attached to his weapon belt when he wasn't looking... and turned it on.  
  
Jupiter: Keep sharp.  
  
Dan: Sharper than a tack.  
  
The both of them simply didn't notice, but the bodies of the people on the floor weren't really dead. They started glowing in the light. 3 men in suits, a woman in a dress, and a woman in a skirt and blazer stood up. Their skin looked decade, and their eyes were all white. When they started shuffling to stand up, Dan and Jupiter turned their attention to them. Dan in particular stood wide-eyed...  
  
Dan: Oh my God!  
  
Jupiter: They look like zombies!  
  
Dan: No, worse... Deadites!  
  
Jupiter: Whats?!  
  
Dan: Have you ever seen, "Army Of Darkness"?!  
  
All five figures for a brief moment stood, then just started to hover above the ground. They all spoke in unearthly voices as they said in unison...  
  
Deadites: Join us... Join us...  
  
Dan: I don't care what you say, someone's gonna get a letter from Sam Raimi's lawyer about copyright!  
  
Jupiter stood dead center, as she began on of her attacks...  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter... Thunder Clap...  
  
Dan: NO!  
  
Dan jumped in front of her, and threw her out of the way for one of the creatures bolted directly for her. Instead of her getting hit, Dan was set flying backwards. She crawled toward him, and behind a fallen desk where Dan had been sent...  
  
Jupiter: Why did you stop me!  
  
Dan: There's people in those things! It won't just blast the ghost, you'll kill the person their possessing!  
  
Jupiter: Well, what do we do!?  
  
Dan: I've got it! We can use the pistol to just knock the ghosts out of them, then you can do whatever! Stall them until I figure out how to change the power settings on here!  
  
As Dan worked on adjusting power settings, Jupiter jumped up from behind the desk, and started physically fighting the possessed people. Throwing kicks, punches and dodging attempts by the ghosts to hit her kept her fighting hard...  
  
Jupiter: Anytime's a good time, 'Buster boy!  
  
Dan had finally found the control dial. He turned it to the specific frequency of the ghosts, and was now ready to fire. He jumped up, put his index and pinky fingers in his mouth, and let out the loudest whistle anyone could ever produce...  
  
Dan: Hey, assholes! In the words of Ash Williams... COME GET SOME!  
  
All five figures flew towards Dan. He fired multiple shots from the pistol. Hit 2 of the men, and the woman in the blazer. When the blast made contact, the black force that was controlling them blasted out their backs, and like a cloud of smoke dissipated in the air. When the last two Deadites came too close, Dan hopped over the desk, rolled under both of them, and on one knee, shot them in the back. They fell like sacks of wheat.  
  
Jupiter walked up to one of the once-possessed people, and turned them over. The decaying of the skin had disappeared, and when she opened one of the eyes, the pupils returned...  
  
Jupiter: Dan! Get over here!  
  
Dan holstered the gun, and walked over. He took that persons pulse, and checked their breathing. He couldn't feel the pulse, but they were breathing...  
  
Dan: They're all in comas.  
  
Jupiter: The ghosts must of sucked all the energy out of them, then took over the bodies.  
  
Dan: Just like in The Evil Dead... Evil force takes soul, then replaces it with a faulty driving force to consume more. Jedite's not just abducting people, he's harvesting their life force energy for something... but what.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	25. Twelfth Level Disaster

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 25  
Twelfth Level Disaster  
  
8:23  
  
Dan and Jupiter came out of the stairwell onto level twelve. Dan, still having his Ecto-Goggles, got a heavy amount of activity on the floor. It looked as if they needed to assess any problems before they continued.  
  
The stairwell door was at the end of some kind of corridor. They looked around to make sure none of the sub-demons were around. As they walked down the hallway, they tried to figured out what the doors on the sides lead to...  
  
Jupiter: They look like meeting rooms.  
  
Dan looked into the rooms through the glass windows that overlooked the rooms. Large tables with a dozen leather chairs on wheels lining it was seen in one of the darkened rooms.  
  
Dan: I guess so. How many floors does this place have, do you know?  
  
Jupiter: About a hundred and eight.  
  
Dan: Damn! Sears Tower has about that many!  
  
Jupiter: Sears Tower? Where's that, and how do you know how many floors it has?  
  
Dan: Sears Tower is the tallest building in the United States, and was once the tallest in the world. It's located in Chicago, Illinois, and I know because I'm from around Chicago. You can't call yourself a great Chicagoan if you don't know that.  
  
The two were coming up on the corner. They were about to walk around causally, when they saw 3 sub-demons standing there. They immediately went back around the corner, and peered from around it. The demons didn't notice them...  
  
Jupiter: Those things look familiar. Have you seen them before?  
  
Dan: Yeah, they look like the aliens from Area 51. Those are what were at the airport, and that's what threw me and Ray from the park. I take it those are the same things as the ones that possessed those people. If this asshole made these things like the video game, and if I know my first-person shooters correctly, those things have concentrated energy weapons in there right arms.  
  
Dan gave a small laugh...  
  
Jupiter: Was so funny?  
  
Dan: I was telling Mina the other day at the arcade when I was playing the game, I said we were all lucky this wasn't real life. If guess the irony of the whole thing is now we're somewhat re-living the whole game.  
  
Jupiter: I guess you right. It is kinda weird.  
  
Dan: So what do we do?  
  
Jupiter: I don't know. Why are you asking me?  
  
Dan: Hey, you're the princess, I just work for yo... uh, for a living.  
  
She looked over to him strangely. She felt he was trying to cover something up...  
  
Dan: Sorry. I keep thinking I'm talking to one of my colleagues.  
  
Jupiter: Well, I don't act like I'm taking to Mercury, now do I?  
  
Dan: Look, now is not the time for a fight, ok? We have other things to worry...  
  
There was large screech, followed by 2 or 3 more screeches. They looked over to find that the demons spotted them...  
  
Dan: ...About?  
  
The demons charged up their weapons, and began firing blasts of concentrated PKE. Dan and Jupiter ran down the hall, back to the way they came. Dan kicked in one of the office doors, and Jupiter went in. Dan was about to follow when a volley of fire came upon him, and he ended up backing into the door across the hall from Jupiter.  
  
He fell backwards in the door, and landed on his back. He immediately got up, took out the pistol, and returned fire. It was a lot harder to hit these things when you actually had to duck from getting hit, and when they ducked your shots.  
  
Jupiter: I thought you were a great shot!  
  
Dan: Well, it's easier when these damn things don't move, and when the gun didn't try to take your arm off at the same time!  
  
Dan figured this wasn't working. Although, he did have another idea...  
  
Dan: Lita! Take my gun, and hold them off for a moment!  
  
He slid the pistol across the floor to the other side of the hall where she was. She picked it up, and looked at it...  
  
Jupiter: I'm not shooting this! I hate guns!  
  
Dan: Come on! You have powers of mass destruction, and you're telling me that you won't ever fire a round from a pistol?! Look, it's either destroy, or be destroyed, and I'm not in the mood to be choice number two, so fire the damn thing!  
  
She was convinced, so she began firing. She was able to control the blow back. Dan went into his left leg jumpsuit pocket, and pulled out a watch with a wire connecting to another apparatus that had an electronic board and a battery attached to it. He took off his other watch, and put the other device on.  
  
He then pulled the trap off his belt, but it didn't have a foot trigger or a cord attached. Instead, an antenna connected to a box was on the back. He flipped a switch on the trap, then switched on the watch. The both of them had green lights meaning some kind of signal was established.  
  
He pressed the mode button, and the trap wheeled itself towards the ghosts. When it got to all four ghosts, Dan pressed the light button, and the doors on the trap opened. The ghosts were sucked in, and the black and yellow stripped doors closed.  
  
Dan stepped out of the room, and walked to the smoking trap. Jupiter followed carrying the pistol with her. Dan bent over, and picked up the trap, as Jupiter tried to wave the rotten smelling smoke away from her...  
  
Jupiter: How did you do that without the cord and stuff?  
  
Dan switched hands with the trap, then held up his arm that showed the watch attached to the circuit board...  
  
Dan: This is a little invention of mine. It's called the trap control watch, and this ::holds up trap:: is the RCA Trap: Remotely Controlled/Activated trap. It's a surprise attack on a ghost. Egon and Ray weren't the only ones inventing stuff in secret.  
  
Dan took back his pistol, and re-holstered it. He put the smoking trap into one off the conference rooms were it couldn't be bothered, so he could pick it up later. They continued walking around the level. Dan took his Ecto-Goggles, and looked around. Jupiter looked over, but became startled when she saw Dan wearing the unusual pair of goggles over his eyes...  
  
Jupiter: You look freaky in those things!  
  
Dan looked over to her...  
  
Jupiter: Please, don't look at me with those things on!  
  
Dan: What? I can't see under your clothing. They're not X-ray, ya know.  
  
She just shook her head as he continued scans. There was a sudden increase and it was coming from a side. All of a sudden, Dan saw a spark on the inside of the goggles, and he felt a jerking on them. A blast from a alien-ghost figure blasted Dan's goggles from a side. It then tackled Dan from the same side.  
  
Jupiter was about to help, when two hands busted through the floor, and grabbed her by the ankles. She fell forward face down to the floor. They started to pull her into a now massive hole in the floor. Dan wrestled on the floor with the ghost.  
  
They continued rolling on top of each other. The ghost pinned his hands down on the ground. It's glowing green eyes began sucking in power, and was about to project a power beam out of it's eyes...  
  
Dan: Man, this is gonna suck.  
  
He shut his eyes. That was when out of nowhere, a yellow blast of energy hit the ghost in the head, and sent it back all the way to the other end of the room. It was too narrow and straight to be a proton beam, Dan thought. Dan turned over, and saw 4 figures before him. It was Sailor Moon, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Sailor Venus. Venus was still in battle stands, with her finger pointing where the creature was. She then relaxed...  
  
Dan: Guys! Thank god you're all alright!  
  
Peter: Oh, come on, Dan. You know us better then to leave you.  
  
Dan: Right.  
  
There was a sudden scream. Dan looked around...  
  
Dan: Shit! Sailor Jupiter, where are you?!  
  
Dan didn't see her, but her voice was all he needed...  
  
Jupiter: Help!  
  
Dan ran in the direction of her voice. He found a hole, and saw Jupiter trying to hang onto the edge of it. She was slipping...  
  
Jupiter: Dan, help me!  
  
Dan dove and grabbed both of her hands just in time she let go of the edge.  
  
Dan: Whoa! I gotcha!  
  
The others ran up from behind, and helped. Ray un-holstered his pistol, and shot at the arms that was holding onto her. Dan and Peter, as quickly as they could, pulled Jupiter up, as Ray took the trap off his pack, and dropped it in the hole. After a slam of the petal, and a flash of light, he pulled the smoking trap out of the hole.  
  
Dan grabbed ahold of Jupiter, and embraced her.  
  
Dan: Lita, are you alright?  
  
Jupiter: Well, I'm ok, but... Are you alright?  
  
Dan: I shouldn't have left you ... I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry!  
  
Jupiter: Dan... It's alright. I'm ok. Calm down.  
  
Dan let go of her, and he put his hands out where his palms were pointing outward.  
  
Dan: Ok... You're ok...  
  
He walked away from the group. Peter and Ray followed him, as all the Scouts that were present talked to each other...  
  
Moon: What's the matter with him?  
  
Venus: Yeah, it seemed like for a minuet he was extremely concerned for you, like he was supposed to be your protector, or something.  
  
Jupiter: I don't know. I can almost feel his feelings. That's what I'm getting from him, too.  
  
Dan stood in the middle of the room, and he had his hand on his forehead, as he spoke to Peter and Ray...  
  
Dan: My God, I almost let her go. I'm a disgrace.  
  
Peter: She's alright, there's not that much to worry about.  
  
Dan: Peter, you don't know me like you think you do. Hell, this morning I thought I knew myself the way I did.  
  
Ray: What does that mean?  
  
Dan: What I mean is... ::lower tone:: I'm her protector. This was my destiny... to protect Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Peter and Ray exchanged looks, then looked back at Dan...  
  
Dan: Look, I'm serious. That dream was a warning. Jedite will probably kill her unless I stay at her side at all times.  
  
Ray: Does she know this?  
  
Dan: No, and I don't think I should tell her because it might be too big an impact on her. If you guys can, try not to tell her, or any of the others until I can figure out how I can tell her, ok?  
  
They nodded. They walked over to the Scouts, then they walked out the stairway door.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	26. Midair Rescue

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 26  
Midair Rescue   
  
9:10  
  
For the last 19 floors, no one saw or heard a thing from the ghosts. The Sailor Scouts were a little winded, but they were out-running the Ghostbusters, who were lagging behind about a flight and a half. The girls stopped as they waited for them...  
  
Moon: Geez, you guys are slow!  
  
Dan: Hey, I've got an idea, how about YOU run up the stairs with a 50 pound nuclear accelerator!  
  
Ray: Really. You have to remember we're carrying this stuff. After a while it can wear on you.  
  
Peter, who was behind the rest of them, was starting to have a hard time standing. He leaned on the hand rail as he hung one of his arms over the side...  
  
Peter: ::panting:: We have to... find a place... to rest... for a moment.  
  
Jupiter: Alright, but we better be quick. About 5 minuets?  
  
Dan: No, you have to at the least give us 15, because my feet feel too much like lead.  
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged...  
  
Venus: Ok, sounds good.  
  
Dan: ::under breath:: Thank the lord!  
  
Ray: Ok, ::points to 32nd level door:: lets see if there's a break room in there.  
  
Jupiter: Ok, we'll meet you boys in there.  
  
After Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter walked in the door...  
  
Dan: Man, they're going to kill us before Jedite does. I still don't know why we didn't take the elevator.  
  
Ray: He could just snap the cables on us.  
  
Dan: Good point. ::takes off hat and scratches head::  
  
Peter: Christ, even Dana's apartment didn't have this many steps. That's including the ones to the gateway.  
  
Dan: Dana?  
  
Ray: Long story.  
  
Dan: Ah.  
  
Dan put his hat back on, and they all walked up the rest of the flight of stairs. They walked in, and immediately saw the Scouts fighting with sub-demons.  
  
Ghostbusters: She-ieate!  
  
All three men unhooked their Neutrona Wands, and began firing. Instead of being incinerated like at the airport, the ghosts were just thrown back. The ghosts turned their attention to them, and started firing out their palms. They split up, and ran around the firing demons to their respective Sailor Scout: Peter to Moon, Ray to Venus, and obviously Dan to Jupiter.  
  
Dan jumped over a metal desk, and pushed the front side down, as he then proceeded to pull Jupiter down under it. He un-holster the pistol, and flipped it on. He couldn't see the others, but he assumed they were behind cubicle walls, or something protective. Dan went over the side of the desk, and fired a couple of shots, then went back over the side to shield himself. They heard the energy blasts ricocheting off the metal of the desk...  
  
Jupiter: What do we do!?  
  
Dan: I'll try to draw their fire, and you go around the cubicles, back out the stairway doors! See if you can grab the others, and relay the message!  
  
Jupiter: Isn't that a little dangerous?!  
  
Upon saying that, one of the energy blasts came through the desk, right between Jupiter and Dan...  
  
Dan: No more dangerous than this! ::Peers over desk:: Ready! GO!  
  
Dan jumped up, and started firing. Jupiter ran from behind the desk, and around the cubicles. Dan yelled as loud has he could...  
  
Dan: GUYS, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, FIRE AT THESE THINGS!  
  
Dan saw two proton beams ring out of the left end on the room. Meanwhile, in a cubicle closest to the window, all three Sailor Scouts and Ray Stantz stood. Ray was firing at the demons, every so often stopping to readjust the setting on his thrower, then continuing. While he was making changes, he told the Scouts he was going to count to three, then they would run to the stairwell. He aimed, and steadied his thrower, and began counting...  
  
Ray: Alright... ::aims:: One... two...  
  
Jupiter: Three!  
  
Jupiter was the only one that ran out. She stopped when she realized when she was alone: She had gotten ahead of herself. The ghost that Ray had been blasting, had quickly regained it's senses, and saw Sailor Jupiter all alone in front of the window. Ray tried to fire at it before it did something, but it was too late, for it had fired an energy blast off. It didn't hit her, but it hit the window, and made a crack in it.  
  
Dan sensed something happening from her: Extreme fear. He saw flashes of the crack in the window, and figured out what was wrong.  
  
Dan: Oh, fuck!  
  
Dan suddenly got his act together, turned the pistol power on high, and blasted each demon in front him with one blast each, instantly turning them into piles of slime. He hopped over the turned over desk, and bolted towards the window. A whistling was heard from the small hole. From the elevation they were at, the air pressure strained the crack in the window, then it exploded, sucking Sailor Jupiter out.  
  
On her way down, she grabbed a piece of aluminum trim from around the window, and hung on. It wasn't long before the trim pulled away from the window, and was now starting to bend. She was screaming...  
  
Jupiter: HELP ME, JUPITER! HELP ME!  
  
Ray shook his head. He didn't hear what he thought he heard...  
  
Dan ran, then dove on top of what was left of the ghosts slime, and slid across the floor like a slip-n-slide. He got to the edge of the window, and grabbed Jupiter's hand. He started pulling up, when another alien-ghost thing hit him from a side. He lost his grip, and dropped Jupiter. She was still holding on the aluminum, but the impact tore it in the fold of the bend.  
  
Dan got the demon on the bottoms of his feet, and while on his back, kicked the ghost off of him. He rolled over to see what happened to Jupiter, and saw that she was still there. When he tried to get ahold of her, the aluminum broke... And Jupiter was sent careening to the ground, screaming.  
  
Dan stood up, took off his hat, and jumped out of the window after her. In midair, he strapped the arm brace in place, and hit the switch on his belt. The wings unfolded, and he turned the dial on the straps of the brace to "MAX." The thrusters fired on high blast, and Dan was sent downward faster than he was in regular freefall.  
  
He saw Jupiter, still falling. He moved himself toward her, and slowed the thrust on the propulsion. He flew around her until they were face-to-face. When she saw him, she stopped screaming...  
  
Jupiter: DAN?!?!  
  
Dan fought the rustling of the wind resistance to yell...  
  
Dan: Put your arms around me!  
  
She did, and with his one free hand, held onto her as tight as he could. Dan kicked the thrusters, and set themselves where they were falling feet first into the ground. He then turned the throttle back on "MAX" and they started to slow down, but wasn't enough. The ground was still coming up fast. He then proceeded to flip up a button cover on the top of the joystick, and pressed the button that was under it. There was a sudden burst of acceleration, as they slowed more.  
  
By the time they completely stopped falling, they touched the ground softly. Dan switched modes from flight to hover, as the both of them looked at each other. After a moment, Jupiter fainted. Her head fell on Dan's shoulder. He smiled, as he let out a sigh...  
  
Dan: Very princess-like.  
  
Dan turned the acceleration to 80 knots, and they flew back up to level 32.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	27. Evening Flight

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 27  
Evening Flight  
  
Everyone stood in awe as Dan hovered in the sky, holding the unconscious Sailor Jupiter. He flew on the outside of the window as he laid her down on the floor in front of Peter, Ray, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus...  
  
Moon: Is she alright?  
  
Dan: She passed out, but she should be alright for the most part. Any ghosts?  
  
Peter: No.  
  
Ray: We got the rest of them.  
  
Dan: Good.  
  
Venus: So, are you coming in?  
  
Dan: Give me a minuet. This is the first time I've ever used this, so I don't know how the maneuverability of this thing works. Besides, it takes a load off my feet.  
  
That was when the sound of shattering glass appeared above Dan. He looked up, and saw two sub-demons heading for him. Before Dan could move, they landed on top of him, and sent him towards the ground. He flipped around, and was able to get them loose from him. He stopped as he saw the two demons fall to the ground. Dan snickered...  
  
Dan: You're gonna have to better then that, Jedite.  
  
Upon saying that, both ghosts sprout fly-like wings, and flew back up towards him...  
  
Dan: Ok, that's... better. WAH!  
  
He hit the throttle, and took off flying around all the buildings in the area. The ghosts were hot on his trail, and they started firing at him. Dan unhooked his thrower, turned over, and fired back. The propulsion started sputtering as he fired the stream at the ghosts. Ray saw this happening as Dan made his first round around the buildings, and he took out his radio. Strange as it was, Dan picked up the transmission...  
  
Ray: Shannon, don't fire the thrower while airborne! You will cut power to the propulsion system!  
  
It was too late. The propulsion system on the pack shut off, and Dan started falling again. He still had minor control to the flaps on the wings, so he tried to find a yielding spot to crash.  
  
In the hotel across the street from the tower, a German couple were celebrating their honeymoon. What they were doing under the sheets are of your discretion. Dan crashed through the window into the couple's hotel room, while at the same time getting caught in the curtains that were closed, and pulling them off the wall. The couple screamed and tried their best to cover themselves when the Ghostbuster smashed the window...  
  
Man: Welche die Hölle?! (What the Hell?!)  
  
Dan stood up, and wrestled to get the curtains off. He looked at the couple...  
  
Woman: Wie ist er hier geworden?! (How did he get up here?!)  
  
Dan knew German, and responded as quickly as he could before the ghosts arrived...  
  
Dan: Ich bin Dan Shannon, und ich bin mit dem Geistbusters. Es gibt eine kleine Lage, aber bleibt bitte Stille! (I'm Dan Shannon, and I'm with the Ghostbusters. There's a small situation, but please remain calm!) ::looks out window:: Scheiße! (Shit!)  
  
Dan scrambled out of the room, and down the hallway. The demons flew into the room. The woman screamed, as the demons ran after Dan.  
  
Man: Wir mußten nach Japan gehen! Dieser Ort ist screwy! (We had to go to Japan! This place is screwy!)  
  
Dan ran down the long corridors as fast as he could, with the demons behind him. A Janitor was walking down the hallway, with his cart in the way. Dan was stopped cold, as he was looking around for a place with a window. He saw a window at the end of another hallway he just passed. He looked at it for a moment, then was convinced to go that way when the demons began firing from the end of the hall.  
  
A couple of the demons' shots hit the janitorial cart, and it was instantly set ablaze. Dan un-holstered the ED Pistol, and fired a shot at the window, blasting it open. Dan stood on the ledge of the window, and looked down...  
  
Dan: Alright... One for the money... Two for the show...  
  
He was cut off two screeches, followed by two barely-missing shots from the ghosts...  
  
Dan: Screw it!  
  
He jumped out, and tried to start the propulsion again. The pack strained to start up, kicking on, but stalling split seconds later. He was getting closer to the ground. Panicked to hell, Dan threw his arm behind him, and slammed his fist on the top of the pack. The pack started up, and the propulsion kicked on.  
  
He was damn-near close to scraping the ground when he pulled up on the joystick apparatus on his arm. He turned over to see what was of the sub-demons, and his question was soon answered when one of the demons landed on top of him, and forced him to the ground. The two were fighting while flying a half a foot off the ground.  
  
The ghost had him where his back was to the ground, and it was shoving it's massive hands into his face, causing Dan to get pushed into the ground. He looked out of the things hand, and over the bulk of his pack to find he was now 3 inches from hitting the ground.  
  
In a last resort, Dan bit the ghost, and took a chunk out of it's hand. It screeched as Dan slammed his fist into it's face a number of times. Dan flipped over, and slammed the ghost into the fast-moving ground that was under him. He pulled up, and started to head back to the window that was open, that was until he was fired upon by the other ghost.  
  
Dan hit the button on the top of the joystick again, and the sudden burst of acceleration returned as he became more and more distant from the entity that was pursuing him. He rounded the buildings, and saw the broken window on the 32nd floor. The others, who were standing in the window watching, saw Dan flying around a number of floors down, with the ghost flying close behind. He flew upward, and started heading toward the window.  
  
Dan was almost there, when the demon started firing off shots again, and clipped one of the wings on his pack. He started loosing control of the thrust. Both Ghostbusters, and both conscious Sailor Scouts saw this problem, and panicked for a solution...  
  
Moon: What do we do?!  
  
Peter: I don't know! Ray?!  
  
Ray: No clue!  
  
Venus: I've got it! I'm going to need your help, though!  
  
All thrust and control was gone. Dan flew along side the building, and tried to scramble along the wall to grab ahold of something... but all attempts failed. His upward momentum now stopped, and now he started to fall...  
  
Dan: I should have STAYED IN BED!  
  
Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle!  
  
The mystical chain of yellow hearts wrapped around Dan's foot, and grew taunt as he was being stopped by the chain. Dan slammed into the side of the building.  
  
Peter: You got'em!  
  
Venus: Not for long! Give me a hand!  
  
Peter, Sailor Moon and Ray wrapped their hands around the chain, and tried to pull up, but the ghost had other plans. The demon was now positioned hovering front of Dan, firing at him. The Scouts and the Ghostbusters couldn't help, because they were holding Dan by the chain. One of the blasts nicked the chain, and it began to weaken...  
  
Venus: That thing hit the chain! It's starting to break!  
  
Moon: We have to pull him up!  
  
Dan was tired of being target practice. He pulled out the pistol, and started shooting back. Returning a favor, Dan hit the demon in one of the wings, and it started falling.  
  
Dan: Serves ya right, you little shit!  
  
Dan felt a sudden drop, but was caught. There was another sudden drop, and Dan looked up to find the chain coming apart...  
  
Dan: ::sarcastically:: Great.  
  
He found that he was square with the window, and found it as his only way in. Dan started pulling up on the chain, and made himself upright. He kicked at the window, and kicked again. Nothing was working. He looked up, and the chain was on its last leg. Dan pushed off the side of the building, pulled out his pistol, and shot holes into the window.  
  
Dan flew into the window just as the chain gave way. He flipped backwards, and landed face first into the glass-ridded floor. He looked up, and chuckled when he got his bearings...  
  
Dan: It worked. It worked just like in the movie!  
  
He stood up, and dusted himself off...  
  
Dan: And my mom said watching Die Hard a million times wasn't going to help me in my life. Ah, sweet irony.  
  
***  
  
Everyone looked over the edge after the chain broke, and tried to find Dan. They all worried...  
  
Venus: Where is he?!  
  
Ray: I don't know! Did anyone see what happened!?  
  
Dan: I crashed through a window.  
  
Everyone turned around, and relaxed when they saw Dan...  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Dan: I saw that the chain was breaking, so I pushed off the building, and pulled a John McClane. Who's got my hat?  
  
Dan looked around on the floor, and picked up the black Chicago Blackhawks hat. He put it back on as he walked over to the unconscious Sailor Jupiter. She was still out cold. He proceeded to pick her up...  
  
Dan: Come on, guys. There's 20 people, 2 Ghostbusters and 2 Sailor Scouts to find, we have 76 floors to check for them on, and we have 2 and a half hours to do it in. Lets go.  
  
Dan advanced towards the stairwell door, with the others following close behind.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	28. Can't Get A Break

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 28  
Can't Get A Break  
  
9:47  
  
After the small episode on level 32, all six of the present people decided they were going to need a break, but it was going to have to be on a level where it wasn't swarming with paranormal activity. On the 43rd floor the stairwell door opened as Peter held the door open for Dan, who was holding Sailor Jupiter, and for the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
He let go of the door, and the door slammed into Ray's face. He turned around, and watched Ray walk out of the door with a scowl. A pain struck face appeared on Peter's face...  
  
Peter: Oops! Sorry, Ray.  
  
Dan walked to a open conference room, and laid Jupiter on the table as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus walked in, then shortly after, followed in by Peter and Ray. As Dan checked Jupiter's pulse, he spoke...  
  
Dan: Ray, you and Sailor Venus walk around, and take a scan of the level to see if there's anything around.  
  
Ray and Venus: Ok.  
  
Dan: Peter, you and Sailor Moon find the break room, and get something for everyone to drink, or something. Alright?  
  
Moon: Ok.  
  
Peter: Sure. Anything in particular?  
  
Dan: Coke.  
  
Ray: Same.  
  
Venus: Nothing for me.  
  
Peter: Anything else?  
  
Dan: Get some water for Lita, too.  
  
After that, the others left, leaving Dan and Jupiter alone.  
  
Peter and Moon walked into the break room that was around the corner. The stagnant white of the walls and cabinets were stained by black burn marks left on them. Peter walked up to the Coke machine, and put in the change. He pressed the button, but the can didn't come out. He hit it again, and nothing. He started banging on the side of it...  
  
Peter: Damn thing! Come on!  
  
Moon: What's the matter with it?  
  
Peter: Stupid machine ate my money!  
  
He un-holstered the ED pistol, and turned it on. Sailor Moon yelped as sparks flew from the Proton Blast hitting the lock on the door of the machine. He went in, grabbed the Cokes, and turned to the water cooler as he spoke...  
  
Peter: The ghosts did that. You remember that, ok?  
  
She nodded her head as he pulled a small paper cup from the side of the cooler, and began filling it.  
  
Back in the conference room, Dan sat beside the table, looking at Sailor Jupiter. She was so beautiful, he couldn't begin to describe. For some odd reason, his love for her increased watching her sleep. So peaceful... She was truly a princess. He thought to himself what it was like back in the "Silver Millennium" with her, more or less, at all. If she was reborn from after that battle... Where did he come from? Did he come from the same era?  
  
Peter: Dan, heads up!  
  
Peter tossed the Coke can to Dan, as he caught it midair without turning around. It was a weird reflex action he's never done before. It was like he could see it coming, yet didn't actually look for it.  
  
Dan: That was odd.  
  
Peter: I know it's written in Japanese, but I'm very sure it's Coke.  
  
Dan: No, not that. I didn't even see you throw the can at me, but for some reason, I knew it was there.  
  
Moon: What do you mean, exactly?  
  
Dan: What I mean, is I foresaw it happening before it actually happened... Like a Jedi.  
  
Dan looked over to the both of them, and found that they were giving him a bizarre look...  
  
Dan: Never mind... Just, never mind!  
  
Peter handed him the cup of water, and he dumped it on top of Jupiter's head. She awoke, and sat up quickly as she looked over to Dan...  
  
Jupiter: Hey! What's the idea dumping water on my head?!  
  
Dan: To wake you up?  
  
It was at that moment, she remembered what happened...  
  
Jupiter: Wait... I fell out of the window, didn't I?!  
  
Dan: That's the looks of it, yeah.  
  
Jupiter: Then, how...?  
  
Dan: I jumped out after you, and then we both flew back up, but not after you fainted. Trust me, you're not dead, and this not hell, so you can relax.  
  
She helped herself off the table, and wiped the water off her face. Dan and Jupiter looked at each other, and it appeared they both had something to say to each other, but then they suddenly realized Peter and Moon were still in the room...  
  
Dan: Uh... Can we have a minuet alone? Please?  
  
They nodded, then walked out. They faced each other again...  
  
Dan and Jupiter: ::unison:: Well... You go first. ::both laugh::  
  
Dan: Well, you go first.  
  
Jupiter: Well... I uh... I don't know how to put it... ::pause::  
  
Dan: Hey, it's ok. Take your time.  
  
Jupiter: Well, from the first moment I saw you, there was something about you that I couldn't quite place. It felt like we had some kind of linking. Like there was a bond we had always had. I guess what I'm trying to say, is...Well, I'm in love with you.  
  
Dan had the most blank, yet surprised expression one could register. It looked like he was just shocked with a stun-gun.  
  
Jupiter: Dan? Dan?! Are you alright?! Say something!  
  
There was a short pause...  
  
Dan: Wow. Just... Wow.  
  
He sat on the table while almost collapsing on it. How was he going to explain being Jupiter Knight to her now?  
  
Jupiter: What was it you wanted to tell me?  
  
He shook his head...  
  
Dan: Well, I am... What I mean is, what I am, is...  
  
Jupiter: Hey... It's alright. What ever it is, I'm sure I'll understand.  
  
Dan picked up the Coke can, and was about to open it, when he felt it jerk in his hand. He looked down, and saw that the Coke was spewing out two holes in the bottom of the can. He lifted it up so both could see...  
  
Dan: What in the...?  
  
That was when screaming was heard on the outside of the room. Dan and Jupiter looked at each other, then ran out of the room. As soon as they stepped out of the door, a volley of black energy bolts came flying out of the left side. They ducked out behind a wall of cubicles, where they found Ray and Sailor Venus...  
  
Venus: Guys! Are you alright?!  
  
Jupiter: I think so! Where's Sailor Moon?!  
  
Dan: And Venkman?!  
  
Ray: They must still be out there!  
  
Jupiter: Alright, I'll go after her!  
  
Dan: Not without me, you're not!  
  
Jupiter: No, you stay here!  
  
Dan: No, I'm going with you!  
  
Jupiter: Look, I have to protect my princess!  
  
Dan: And so do I, so I'm going with you!  
  
He pulled out his pistol, and turned it on.  
  
Dan: You get behind me, and I'll cover you! Lets go!  
  
Jupiter: ::thinking:: "And so do I"? What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Dan: NOW!  
  
He ran out from behind the cubicle walls, shooting in the general direction of the demons, with Jupiter following close behind him. She looked down the hallways for the missing princess and the Ghostbuster accompanying her. She finally saw them down one of the hallways she searched down...  
  
Jupiter: Dan, over here!  
  
He stopped, and backed up back around the corner. He continued to fire as she checked on the others. Peter was gripping his left arm...  
  
Jupiter: Are you alright?  
  
Peter: A blast nicked my arm, but give me a roll of duct tape, and I'll strap myself up. I'll be fine.  
  
Looking around the corner, Dan saw a number of demons, along with 3 or 4 "Deadites." The demons were no longer orange. Their scaly skin was now green, and their pulses were bigger. He kept firing, but then he ran out of power. He looked at the LED power gauge, and only the last light was blinking...  
  
Dan: Shit! Ray! I ran out of power in my pistol! How do I recharge this thing?!  
  
From over the fire-fight, Ray yelled back...  
  
Ray: There's a lead-lined cord on the motherboard of the pack, and it should have a Quik-Connector on the end of it! Pull it out, and hook it into the male end on the back of the pistol!  
  
Dan reached behind him, and felt the cord. He pulled it out, and connected it to the connection in the back of the gun. The light bar began lighting up.  
  
Dan: Thank you!  
  
Dan rounded back around the corner, and began shooting again. Even on the highest setting the pistol could be set on, the blasts were only now affecting the demons little.  
  
Dan: This isn't working anymore! We have to get out of here! Come on!  
  
Sailor Jupiter grabbed ahold of Sailor Moon, and rushed out. Dan and Peter started their Proton Packs, jumped out, and started firing their throwers.  
  
Peter: Put your thrower on full!  
  
Dan: Go after the people first!  
  
They did. Upon beam contact, the same thing happened with the other people. Black energy shot out their backs, and dispersed in the air like a cloud of smoke. As they fell to the ground, Dan and Peter went full blast, and knocked back the ghosts a couple feet. They shut down, and ran after the others.  
  
After the demons got their bearings, they began firing once again. Peter ran behind the cubicle wall, and after nearly missing a blast, Dan dove behind.  
  
Dan: Ray, what's the deal with these things?! I shot them with the pistol on high power, but they didn't destabilize! Why?!  
  
Ray: They must have found a way to adapt to the power of our pistols! The only way you can destabilize them is by hitting a weak spot in their structure!  
  
Venus: Like in Area 51! The different colors represent different levels of power!  
  
Dan: That explains it! Jedite has no originality when it comes to monsters!  
  
For the most part, they weren't paying attention to the demons, until the cubicles were suddenly ripped apart. Peter, Ray and Dan were about to fire, when the demons lifted them up, and slammed them against the wall. They then opened their mouths, and sprayed a highly adhesive slime on all of their limbs to the wall. They were stuck. All three scouts looked on in fear as the green-scaled demons turned around to them. Jupiter and Venus stood in front of Moon to protect her, but they feared it wasn't going to be enough.  
  
As one of the demons leapt forward, Jupiter gave a sharp jab into its face. The demon stopped, but wasn't effected by the blow. Its bright, piercing green eyes looked into hers, and gave a sound as if it were pleased that she hit it. Her eyes were now filled with and extreme fear. After a split second, the beast latched onto her throat, and lifted her off the ground...  
  
Dan: ::struggling:: You son-of-a-bitch! Let her go! YOU DON'T LET HER GO, I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Two more demons grabbed Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, and began sucking energy out of them. No matter how hard they struggled, it dispensed the energy quicker. It was then, a female voice filled the clearing...  
  
Voice: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!  
  
The two demons that held the two Scouts suddenly became embalmed in ice. Moon and Venus hit the floor just as a mechanical whirling filled the silence. A proton beam rang form behind, and when made contact with the demons, shattered them into numerous fragments of icy shards. Egon Spengler and Sailor Mercury had arrived.  
  
Dan got enough strength to pull one of his hands free from the slime, and pulled himself off the wall. He ran up to the demon that was still holding Jupiter, and jumped on its back. He put it into a headlock, causing it to release her and try to grab ahold Dan...  
  
Dan: Oh, no! Not this time, asshole! I've had enough flying for one week! This is payback for what your fucking little brother did to me!  
  
He grabbed his arm with his other hand, and kept pulling on it, causing the demon to choke. He kept pulling until he heard a snap, and felt the demon drop to the floor. Dan got off it, and kicked it in the face...  
  
Dan: Fucker.  
  
It then disintegrated into a pile of slime. He turned to Jupiter, who was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. He helped her up...  
  
Dan: Lita, are you alright?  
  
She was shaken, and knees gave out. He proceeded to lift her up again...  
  
Dan: ::grunts:: I guess I can take that as a, "No."  
  
Jupiter: I... I saw... my life flash before me. My old friends... My parents...  
  
Dan: Shhhh... It's alright. I'm here, and you're ok.  
  
Egon and Mercury walked up to the pile of slime of what was the demon that grabbed Jupiter...  
  
Egon: Fascinating.  
  
Mercury: Quite. I always thought ghosts couldn't be killed or physically affected.  
  
Egon: They cannot be killed, but can be harmed physically after it has a certain amount of ectoplasm and psychokinetic energy. They become more able to be affected by physical contact because it becomes a solid manifestation.  
  
Dan: Well, it's nice to see you too, guys.  
  
They turned their attention to Dan and Jupiter...  
  
Mercury: We apologize, Dan. This is the first sub-demon we have encountered since our entrance into the building.  
  
Egon: The readings throughout the building have been extraordinary, so extraordinary that we haven't been able to trace any ghosts unless in close perimeters, the PKE levels are so lofty.  
  
Jupiter: Huh?  
  
Dan: He means that there's so much ghost-like activity, he can't simply pinpoint where the ghosts are.  
  
It was then, both Ghostbusters and both Sailor Scouts had their attention turned to the two men slimed against the wall...  
  
Peter: Um, hello?! I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to stick around all day, PUN intended!  
  
Dan: Nuts. ::to Jupiter:: Can you stand now?  
  
Jupiter: Yeah.  
  
Dan: Good. You and Mercury help the other Scouts, and me and Egon will get Peter and Ray down.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	29. Found

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 29  
Found  
  
10:08  
  
After Dan and Egon got Peter and Ray un-plastered from the wall, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus regained their energy, all of them walked up the stairs as they listened to Egon what has been going on with his and Mercury's findings...  
  
Peter: Now, back up a second, Speges... Are you meaning to tell us that you haven't seen a single demon thing since you have gotten in the building because you think it has something to do with Dan and Sailor Jupiter here?  
  
Egon: Correct. Somehow I believe that Jedite's been observing the Scouts from beyond, and collected as much data as possible so he could fight them.  
  
Mercury: Right at this moment, they're trying to eliminate Jupiter because she is the strongest one of the Scouts, and Dan... I'm not sure why.  
  
Dan and Egon looked at each other.  
  
Moon: Jedite watching us from beyond the dead?! This is too creepy for me.  
  
Peter: Story of our lives. You wouldn't know how many ghosts tried to kill us. You know the current count, Ray?  
  
Ray: I'm not sure. I think it was about 100 or 150...  
  
Egon: It was 137, Raymond.  
  
That was when Egon's PKE meter started beeping. He unclipped the meter from his belt just as Mercury took out her mini-computer and switched on her VR visor. They both turned to the 49th level door, and saw indistinct, but fixed readings...  
  
Mercury: We're getting weak readings. We need someone to go in there.  
  
Immediately, everyone looked to Ray and Dan...  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Dan: Oh, you can't be serious!  
  
Jupiter: It's ok, I'll come with you guys.  
  
Venus: Me too.  
  
Ray: Are you sure?  
  
They both nodded their heads. Dan and Ray looked at each other, and shrugged...  
  
Dan: Alright, Peter, Egon... Traps.  
  
They unhooked their unused traps from their packs, and handed them to Dan and Ray. Both Ghostbusters and both Sailor Scouts turned to the door. They hesitantly walked to the door as Dan grabbed ahold of the handle, and opened the stairwell door into the office surroundings. Ray, being the last to enter the door, set it to stay open, then continued into the office.  
  
Halfway across the room, Dan and Ray unhooked the throwers from the packs...  
  
Dan: I don't know what it is with me. Do I have a sign that literally says, "Expendable" on my back?  
  
Ray: Oh, I forgot to tell you, we take turns making sure the room's safe, and for bait when Slimer isn't around.  
  
Dan: Thanks, that made my day.  
  
Egon, Peter, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury watched their colleagues walked around the room through the open door...  
  
Jupiter: It's just empty in here. I don't see anything.  
  
Venus: Neither do I. Do you think they evaded us?  
  
Ray: I wouldn't think so, because they were getting readings.  
  
Dan: Wanna make a double-check?  
  
Ray shrugged, then pulled out the PKE meter he had with him. He switched it on expecting to see some sort of a reading, instead it was quiet. He turned to Egon...  
  
Ray: Egon, are you sure there is a reading in here?  
  
Egon looked to his meter. He was seeing the readings...  
  
Egon: Yes, it's right where you're standing... unless...  
  
That was when the door slammed shut. Dan and Venus jumped and ran for the door. They pulled and pulled on the door, but it didn't open. Ray's meter readings started to rise as he and Jupiter approached the door...  
  
Ray: They locked us in!  
  
Dan: Why am I NOT surprised?!  
  
Jupiter: Come on, we have to kick it down!  
  
Venus: We can't!  
  
Ray: She's right. It's doing the same thing as it was doing in the front of the building, and we don't have enough firepower to take it down.  
  
Dan: But why are they locking the doors on us?  
  
The fire alarm started sounding, and a gas started venting from the ceiling. Everyone started to have a hard time breathing...  
  
Jupiter: What is that?!  
  
Dan: Oh shit! That's why we're locked in here... IT'S HALON GAS!  
  
Ray: If we don't get out of here, we're going to suffocate!  
  
The gas caused everything in the room to get cold. The glass on the windows began to frost, and a thin layer of the gas was now covering the floor. The gas began displacing the oxygen in the room, and started to take a heavy toll on everyone, for Venus passed out from lack of oxygen. Ray caught her in time, but was starting to become weary himself. He spoke with heavy breaths...  
  
Ray: Dan... We... need to... vent... this gas.  
  
Dan was becoming dazed. His vision was beginning to blur, and was felling his body getting weak. A headache started to collect in the front of his head. Now he knew why they were wearing gas masks in Terminator 2.  
  
Ray: Go... for the... window.  
  
He now had an initiative. He tried to stay focused as long as he could as he pulled the ED pistol from its holster, and aimed for the window...  
  
Dan: Everyone... hold onto... something.  
  
He pulled the trigger. Upon the proton blast hitting the window, it blew up sucking all the glass and halon out of the room. The intense vacuum pulled everyone to the ground. After a couple of minuets of laying on the floor, Dan, Ray and Jupiter started breathing easier, and stood up. Venus was still out, but Ray said she would be fine in a couple of minuets.  
  
Jupiter: What was that stuff?  
  
Ray: It was a Halon fire extermination system. In computer rooms and business buildings, much like this, they use Halon to extinguish fires so it doesn't destroy the computers.  
  
Dan: The Halon itself isn't harmful, but it pushes all the oxygen out of the room, and makes the air thin. A couple more seconds... Kobayashi Maru.  
  
Dan walked to the door. He knocked on it...  
  
Dan: Hello? Housekeeping?  
  
From over the other side of the door, someone spoke...  
  
Peter: Dan! Is that you?!  
  
Dan: No, it's Homer Simpson!  
  
Moon: What happened? We heard the fire alarm go off!  
  
Dan: Yeah, those assholes tried to suffocate us with the gas extinguishing system. I blew out a window to get rid of it. Me, Ray and Sailor Jupiter are ok, but Sailor Venus passed out. She should be fine in a couple of minuets, so there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Jupiter: Uh, Dan? I don't think that's entirely true!  
  
Dan turned around to find Jupiter looking over Ray's shoulder at the meter. The detection needles were all the way up on the meter, and metallic screech was extremely loud.  
  
Dan: What is it?  
  
Ray: The needle's going right off the top of the scale! It looks to be right above...  
  
He was cut off by the ceiling being caved in, and a single figure landed on top of him. Jupiter jumped back, and Dan charged up his thrower. The figure was crouched down. He had black hair, was wearing black pants, and a lime green fleece pullover. He stood up on top of Ray, who was now unconscious, and faced Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Figure: Hello, Lita.  
  
Jupiter looked his face. She couldn't believe who it was that was facing her...  
  
Jupiter: DARIEN?!  
  
Darien: Not exactly, for you see...  
  
When he blinked, his eyes came back all white; he had no pupils. His face became pail blue, and his skin started to peel flake on his body, but still stuck to him. His teeth started to manipulate and became sharpened to a point. His nails grew out, and also became sharpened.  
  
Evil Darien: ...I'm just using his body to TAKE YOURS!  
  
He lunged forward. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. He took in the blow, but it didn't affect him. He continued lurching forward. He grabbed Jupiter by the shoulders. She screamed, but was let go by him when Dan shot him in the back with the pistol...  
  
Dan: Hey, ass wipe! How about me as your main course?! Or can you handle all of this?!  
  
Evil Darien turned around and walked towards Dan while cackling in his unearthly voice...  
  
ED: You shouldn't have interfered...You shouldn't have interfered... You shouldn... UH!  
  
Dan threw a punch across his face, then in the stomach. Strange enough, he had effected him...  
  
Dan: I do a lot of things I shouldn't have done, so what difference would THIS MAKE?!  
  
He was about to upper-cut, when Evil Darien threw open both of this hands, and sent out a force that knocked Dan all the way back into the wall on the other side of the room. He peeled off the wall, and fell to the floor...  
  
Dan: ::groans:: Now that sucked.  
  
Evil Darien walked slowly back to Sailor Jupiter, who was frightened because she didn't know what to do about him. Three quarters across the room, his walking started to slow, then for no apparent reason, he grabbed his head, threw it back, and screamed. It was a bone-chilling scream of agony. Evil Darien plummeted forward, and grabbed ahold of Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter stood in shock as he stood before holding her by the shoulders. His face was covered with sweat and expressions of pain. He threw his head back again, but when he threw his head forward, he split into 2 different versions of himself...  
  
The Real version, and the Deadite version.  
  
Still joined at the waist, the real Darien held onto Jupiter's shoulders, and spoke to her...  
  
Real Darien: Lita! Jedite's trying to open a portal! You have to stop it! You and Dan are the only ones that have the power to battle him!  
  
Jupiter: Dan?! What power does he have?!  
  
Before the real Darien could answer, the Deadite version of himself grabbed ahold of his head, and joined them back together. The Deadite version was the dominant half once again as he spoke in his deep, possessed voice...  
  
Evil Darien: He has the power to die, as well as YOU!  
  
Dan came around from a side, and tackled Darien from a side. He didn't want to take the risk of shooting it while it was holding Jupiter. They rolled on the ground as they fought. After a couple of rolls, Darien threw another force, and sent Dan through the ceiling... up to the next floor, that is.  
  
He stood up, and was about to peruse, when Sailor Jupiter jumped, and twirl-kicked him in the side of the head. He just turned around, grabbed her by the arm, and hit her over the head. His inhuman strength knocked her out. He threw her body up into the hole, then he followed along with all of them.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	30. Not Being Himself

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 30  
Not Being Himself  
  
Dan stood up, and shook his head. That really hurt like hell, he thought. Good thing the proton pack took most of the brunt of the damage to him. His attention was then turned to the hole, as he watched as Sailor Jupiter's unconscious body was thrown through the hole in the floor. When she hit the floor, she rolled, then stopped when she was face-down on the ground.  
  
Not to far after, Evil Darien jumped up through the hole facing Dan...  
  
ED: As I said, you shouldn't have interfered because you have now made me angry.  
  
Dan: Look, is there a way we can work this out?  
  
A green and red glow started to surround Darien. His body clinched as a red, scaly-like matter started to form over his clothing and his face. His nose manipulated into a demonistic snout, and large teeth started to grow out of his mouth. He became taller, and the muscle mass bulked up, making him wider. Large white spikes pushed out of the skin along his back and his arms. His hands grew bigger, his claws became sharp, and more spikes grew onto each of his knuckles. Dan stood stiff in front of the now transformed Darien. He swallowed hard...  
  
Dan: ::remorseful:: I didn't think so!  
  
He turned to run, when the demon grabbed him by the Proton Pack, and lifted him up...  
  
Dan: Not AGAAAINN!  
  
It threw him across the room, and into a wall. He crashed through it, and hit the floor. The dry-wall dust was all over the place. Dan attempted to stand, when the demon grabbed ahold of his legs, and dragged him out of the hole in the wall. It whipped him around, and he flew into the office space, colliding with numerous cubicle walls.  
  
The demon jumped up, and was about to crush Dan by landing on him, when Dan moved and the demon missed. He stood up, and unhooked his thrower from the pack. Before he could turn it on, the demon grabbed his arm, and squeezed his arm until he dropped the thrower. It lifted him by straps of the pack, and unbuckled it from him.  
  
Dan dropped to the floor as the demon threw the pack behind him, not concerned where it was going. The Proton Pack landed in front of Sailor Jupiter, who was suddenly awakened by the metal backpack device hitting the floor. The demon lifted him off the ground, and threw him into a filing cabinet. Dan was about to get up, when the large cabinet fell on him, making him completely immobile.  
  
Dan looked up, and saw that the ghost trap that was on his pack was in front of him. It must of fallen off when he was throw across the room. He also the Demon walking towards him. He tried to reach the trap, but it was just out of his reach. He tried to pull himself forward, and grab it, but the cabinet pinned him to the ground like a thumb tack on a sheet of paper on a bulletin board.  
  
The Demon approached him. It spoke in it's deep, unearthly voice...  
  
Demon: Pitiful human. Do you believe that you can defeat what is already lost? Poor excuse for a being, you must be put out of your misery!  
  
The Demon put his hands out to where his palms were facing each other. A strange electrical surge began passing from one hand to the other, as a ball of energy began form. It raised it's arms up, and was ready to throw it on top of him...  
  
Demon: Send us a card from Hell, mortal!  
  
The sound of a mechanical whirling was heard, and a yellow beam of energy struck the Demon in the back. The creature howled in pain as it turned around to find Sailor Jupiter wearing Dan's Proton Pack. The Demon was able to fight the beam...  
  
Demon: Ha! You think you can defeat me with that water pack?  
  
That was when the green crystal in Jupiter's tiara began to shine. A green aura loomed around the particle thrower, then seeped into the casing. The yellow beam and the blue electron control stream changed to a green beam with pink streamers around it. The beam started to take damaging affects on the Demon that it began howling. It began lifting off the ground from the immense power of the beam.  
  
The power was a little too immense. The Proton Pack began shaking violently, and the particle thrower was starting to get warm. A buzzer began sounding...  
  
Jupiter: What's going on?!  
  
Dan: The pack's overloading! If you don't shut it off it'll blow! We have to trap it now!  
  
Jupiter: How long?!  
  
Dan: 30 seconds!  
  
He pulled and stretched to reach the trap. He was still too far away. 20 seconds before deadline, the proton gun was beginning to smoke at the tip. The handles were almost too hot for Jupiter to hold onto anymore...  
  
Jupiter: Dan, hurry!  
  
Dan was cursing himself to push himself to the trap. The handle was 6 inches from gripping it. His fingertips were touching the back of the handle...  
  
Dan: ::grinding teeth:: Common, damnit! Common!  
  
Suddenly, the whole trap became attracted to his hand. Dan didn't grab the handle, either. He looked at the trap for a moment, before Jupiter yelled at him...  
  
Jupiter: Dan! We only have 10 seconds! Common!  
  
He adjusted the trap frequency to the ghost's, then rolled the trap underneath the Demon. He slammed his fist on the petal causing the doors on the trap to open.  
  
Dan: Alright! Beam off in 3... 2... 1!  
  
Jupiter shut off the beam the same time Dan released the trap's foot petal. The inverted triangle of the proton vortex began sucking all the red scales off Darien's body, and slowly he became normal. The trap doors closed, and the red "Trap sealed" light began flashing. Darien's body stayed suspended in the air for a moment, then collapsed on the ground.  
  
Jupiter ran over, and kicked the filing cabinet off of Dan. She helped him up. Dan grabbed ahold of the proton gun to take it back, but Jupiter clinched onto it like a vice.  
  
Dan: I'll take that back now... Lita... Lita! Can I have the nuclear weapon back, please?  
  
She finally released her grip from the thrower, then unbuckled herself from the pack, and handed it to him. After Dan got the pack back on, the both of them walked over to Darien to see if he was alright. Dan bent down to take a look at him...  
  
Dan: Yo, buddy! Are you there? Are you ok?  
  
Darien weakly opened his eyes, and looked at Dan.  
  
Dan: Hey, are you alright?  
  
Darien: I must... give you something. I must... unlock... your mind.  
  
He latched his hand onto Dan's arm. Something strange started happening to him. He started seeing things in his mind's eye that he's never seen before. He started trembling as if electricity was being passed through his body. He suddenly flinched as if he were bit by a snake. He flinched again, then again, each more violent then the last. He screamed as Darien let him go, and he fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was about to aid him, when he was stopped by Darien's weak voice...  
  
Darien: Lita.  
  
She turned around, and walked over to him. She knelt down beside him...  
  
Darien: Lita... Please, you must trust Dan. He is our only hope in stopping Jedite, for he is one of the Solar Knights. You must trust him with your life.  
  
Jupiter: What?  
  
Darien: Dan is your protector... He is Jupiter Knight.  
  
He suddenly gripped his chest, and made a face of pain. His back arched, and his breaths became rapid and short. He opened his eyes to take one last look at her, and spoke...  
  
Darien: Tell Serena... I will always be with her, and that... I... love... her. ::fades::  
  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his eyes closed. He was dead.  
  
She stood up with his hand over her mouth, and her eyes tearing. She walked backwards while still looking over his body. As she backed up, she ran into Dan. Jupiter turned around. He had been watching the whole time. He looked at her with a regretful look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried on his olive drab and magenta suit as he looked at the body.  
  
He let her go, and he walked into one of the offices. She didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but she figured he had a reason. He came back out holding a suit jacket. He walked over to Darien, and put the jacket over his face. He stood up, and saluted the body with respect.  
  
He put his hand down, and walked slowly to Jupiter. He put his arm around her, and escorted her out...  
  
Dan: Come on. Lets go find the others.  
  
They walked out to the stairwell door. The room was silent. The only thing that was heard was the clunk of the stairway door as it shut.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*A/N* I know. Sad scene here. Please, if you can, let me know how you think of this story so far. 


	31. The Truth Must Be Told

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 31  
The Truth Must Be Told  
  
10:26  
  
Upon entering the 49th level for the second time, Dan and Sailor Jupiter were greeted by the others. Sailor Venus and Ray regained consciousness shortly before they entered the room. The both of them walked directly up to Sailor Moon...  
  
Peter: Hey, are you guys alright? We saw the holes in the ceiling, an...  
  
Jupiter: Uh, can you guys leave me and Dan with the other Scouts?  
  
The three veteran Ghostbusters looked at each other. Dan nodded his head, and with that, the others walked out of hearing range.  
  
Mercury: So what is it?  
  
Dan and Jupiter looked at them with saddened eyes.  
  
Venus: What's wrong?  
  
There was another hesitant, silent moment. Jupiter started talking...  
  
Jupiter: We saw Darien.  
  
Moon: You did?! Is he alright?!  
  
Jupiter: Uh... Not really. You see, he's... Well, he's...  
  
Moon: He's what?! What's wrong?! Does Jedite still have him?!  
  
Jupiter: He's... ::begins to cry::  
  
Dan looked up. The remorse in his eyes was piercing, and the worry in Sailor Moon's was darting. He had to pick up where Jupiter left off...  
  
Dan: He's dead.  
  
That was when she collapsed on the ground, with Mercury and Venus registering blank shock on there faces. Dan's voice started to quiver as he spoke...  
  
Dan: I'm sorry.  
  
Moon: No. Darien...  
  
Dan hung his head in sorrow as he walked away to an office, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jupiter walked up to Moon, lifted her up, and tried to comfort her. Sailor Moon continued balling her eyes out as she leaned on Jupiter. Jupiter noticed that Dan was gone. She looked to Mercury...  
  
Jupiter: Can you take her somewhere where she can recuperate?  
  
She nodded her head, and she and Sailor Venus escorted Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter looked around for Dan. She found him in the first place she looked... in the office. He was standing behind the desk, looking out the window. He arm was against the window, and his head was resting on his arm.  
  
Jupiter: Who are you?  
  
He looked over...  
  
Dan: I thought I knew. For 20 years, I always thought I was Daniel Patrick Shannon, and that I was always going to be just that. My whole way of thinking took a dramatic change this morning... When Luna and Artemis paid me a little visit.  
  
Dan sat down on one edge of the desk...  
  
Dan: Sit down.  
  
Jupiter sat on the opposite corner.  
  
Jupiter: What do you mean? And what did Darien mean you were my protector?  
  
Dan: Well, I might as well start from the beginning. Up to this morning, I had no previous knowledge of this group of men know as the, "Solar Knights," and that I was one of them. And up to a couple of minuets ago, I had no previous knowledge of my past beyond my past. You remember when Darien grabbed my wrist?  
  
Jupiter nodded.  
  
Dan: That unlocked memories of things that happened to me back in the Silver Millennium.  
  
She looked at him with the most unusual look.  
  
Dan: Would you like me to tell the tail of the Solar Knights?  
  
She nodded again while still giving him the look. Her awkward silence told him she was going to be very weirded out after this.  
  
Dan: Long ago, about a thousand years or so ago...  
  
::Flashback sequence begin::  
  
"On the planet Jupiter, things were peaceful and quiet, along with every other planet within the inner belt of the solar system. The Solar Knights were the leaders of the planets' armed forces, and also the protectors of the princesses of their respective planets. There was no knight for the Moon for the princesses of the planets were her protectors.  
  
"The Knights were quipped with the ability of ESP with their respective princess for the purpose of knowing if their ruler is in danger. More anonymous powers consisted of the using of their planets element when not in full battle mode. They consisted of Mercury freezing, Mars flash-fire ignition, Venus of healing, and Jupiter magnetism.  
  
"It had been discovered that Princess Jupiter and Jupiter Knight were in love. They're were to be wed when Queen Beryl and the Negaforce attacked the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Jupiter had to leave the planet to protect Princess Serena, and Jupiter Knight was to assemble the armed forces to protect the planet from the evil if it were to spread."  
  
Jupiter: ::flashback:: I must go to my princess now. Upon my return, we shall be wed.  
  
Jupiter Knight: Take care, my love, and Godspeed on your journey... For both of our sakes.  
  
"Although Jupiter had the biggest army, it was not the strongest. We lost all of our troops in battle on our planet. I had escaped. First, I had lost my fighters, then I discovered my fellow Knights lost to the fate I had not faced, and finally, I learned the knowledge that forever changed me..."  
  
Jupiter Knight: We have lost the battle here on Jupiter. My friends are dead, and I fled like a babe in the woods. I am a disgrace to everything I stand for... A disgrace to my princess.  
  
"That was when I felt it. The sudden jolt of pain, and the sight of blood, although not from me. I was seeing the battle on the Moon through your eyes. I saw it get blacker and blacker. That was when I stopped feeling all things. It was cold and empty, and then I realized what had happened."  
  
Jupiter Knight: My princess... She's... I must aid her!  
  
"That was when I embarked on to the Moon Kingdom to get you, but was stopped on Mars by one of Beryl's Generals...  
  
"Jedite."  
  
Jedite: Well, if it isn't one of the Solar Knights. Sorry about what happened to the others, and all.  
  
Jupiter Knight: Jedite, you cursed piece of burden! What have you done to the Princess of Jupiter?!  
  
Jedite: Why, what ever do you mean?  
  
Jupiter Knight: You know precisely what, you damned snake!  
  
Jedite: You're right, I do. ::evil laugh::  
  
Jupiter: You shall be Damned to Hell!  
  
"That was when the rage overflowed within me, and I went into full battle mode. I was transformed from conventional armor to wearing a long green trench coat with heavy battle armor underneath. I pulled out my sword, and we battled to the death. I was the last alive, and I was fatigued from the war on the planet, so the battle was short.  
  
"I wasn't strong enough to fight him. As I laid on the grounds of Mars dying, he stood over me, and spoke to me."  
  
Jedite: I need to ask you something: Were you trying to reach the Moon to save your princess? Well, it would have been a failed attempt because... I was the one that shot her in the back. Tell me, Kid? Have you been a Knight in the moonlight?  
  
"He laughed at me. I could still hear that laughter. It cut through my mind like a razorblade. After that, he vanished. I died, but my fate soon ended up like yours, and I was reborn on Earth 1000 years later..."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Dan: So you see, those dreams of ours were not warnings, at least not entirely.  
  
Jupiter: Why didn't you tell me you were Jupiter Knight?!  
  
Dan: I didn't know how I could tell you. I tried to do it once, but that was right before we reunited with Egon and Mercury. Besides, I had my reasons for not telling you before that. But now that that's out of the way, I have something else I wanted to tell you.  
  
Jupiter: What's that?  
  
A smirk came across his face...  
  
Dan: That I'm madly in love with you?  
  
She started to scowl. Dan suddenly thought he said something wrong...  
  
Jupiter: Well, guess what, buster?!  
  
Dan: ::worried:: What?!  
  
That was when she jumped from her position, and tackled Dan, knocking him to the floor. She had him pinned to the floor...  
  
Jupiter: You're my Knight in shining armor now!  
  
She started kissing him passionately. He undid her hair, started running his fingers through it.  
  
***  
  
About 20 minuets passed. The door to the office opened, and Sailor Jupiter steps out while putting her hair back into a ponytail. About a moment later, Dan is seen walking out the same door with his hat turned sideways and his jumpsuit halfway unzipped. He walks over to the other Ghostbusters with a shit-eating grin on his face. He comes up and whacks Peter in the arm...  
  
Dan: Whaddup, dawg?  
  
Peter: ::grabs arm:: Ow!  
  
Ray: Dan, are you alright? Did you join a gang, or something?  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Egon: I think he's talking about the rotational positioning on your hat.  
  
Dan: You mean were the bill of my hat is placed?  
  
Egon: That's what I said.  
  
Dan: Oops.  
  
He fixed his hat were the bill was backwards again. On the other side of the room, Sailor Jupiter explained to the others, who were now recuperated from Darien's death, about Dan being Jupiter Knight...  
  
Jupiter: ...So, it ends up he's one of us. It looks like were not that alone after all.  
  
Venus: Where are the other Solar Knights?  
  
Jupiter: Not with us, that's for sure.  
  
Moon: I don't get it, if he's one of the Knights, why isn't he transformed like we are?  
  
Mercury: He's doing his job while doing his job: Protecting Sailor Jupiter and fighting ghosts.  
  
Jupiter turned around, and started yelling at the Ghostbusters...  
  
Jupiter: Hey, are we ready to go?  
  
That was when the wall blew up behind them, and 2 sub-demons emerged. One demon grabbed Jupiter around the waist, and hauled her out of the hole as the other one began firing at them. The other Scouts ran for cover, but Dan screamed out for her...  
  
Dan: LITA!  
  
He started to charge for the hole, which lead to the stairwell. The demon ceased fire, and ran with it's counterpart. Just as Dan passed through the wall, the wall itself reappeared as if nothing happened. Everyone else went for the door to find it sealed off again...  
  
Peter: What the hell?! I can't open it!  
  
Venus: Not again!  
  
Dan ran up the stairs after the two demons. At the end on one flight, he saw both demons standing on the top of it with another hole leading into another wall that had an eerie green glow. Jupiter tried her hardest to resist getting into the hole. Dan bolted up the stairs, and started attacking the purple-scaled demon.  
  
The ghost grabbed Dan's arm in mid-swing, and twisted it behind his back. He slammed the back of his head in the ghost's face. It finally let go, and he upper-cut it. The ghost then looked up, and punched him in the stomach. It then grabbed his head, and kneed him right between the eyes. Dan was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the stairwell. He bounced off the wall, and started tumbling down on the other flight of stairs, then hit his head hard on the wall.  
  
Everything was starting to get black. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they were rapidly getting heavy. He heard Jupiter's screams, but were becoming more and more faint. And then...  
  
Blackness.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	32. Strange Indeed

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 32  
Strange Indeed  
  
11:02  
  
Voice 1: Hey, can you hear me? Come on, wake up!  
  
Voice 2: Did he hurt himself that bad?  
  
Voice 1: Well, we won't know until he wakes up. Come on, homeboy, come back to us!  
  
Dan was partly conscious, but was still unable to come out of it. The first voice sounded like a man's voice, and the second sounded like a girl's. He felt himself weaving in and out of partial consciousness. He was about to lose it when he felt something cold trickling on his face. His eyes snapped open, and he saw 2 sets of green glowing eyes in front of him, in silhouettes of the sub-demons.  
  
Dan leapt from his position, and went to choking the shorter one. He screamed at the top of his lungs...  
  
Dan: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?! AAAHHHHHH!  
  
The other demon came up from behind, and restrained him. The short one came up, and slapped him across the face. Dan was knocked out again.  
  
Sailor Mars gripped her throat as he tried to breathe again. Winston Zeddemore dragged Dan's limp body back to the desk he was laying on, then turned to Mars...  
  
Winston: I told you bringing him into consciousness like that was going to be a problem! Never dump water on someone like that!  
  
Mars: What did he do that for?!  
  
Winston: That was a reflex action.  
  
Mars: But, why did he choke me?  
  
Winston: His system went into shock when you tried to wake him up, and that triggered something to make him do that. You slapping him caused him to pass out again. But he should come to any minuet now.  
  
That was when the door to the stairwell blew up. Winston and Mars turned to see Peter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Egon, Sailor Moon and Ray walk through. As they entered, Egon bickered at Peter as Peter holstered his smoking Proton gun...  
  
Egon: Peter what was the purpose of doing that?  
  
Peter: To make sure we don't stuck in the room again. I would have figured that would have made sense.  
  
Venus: You might as well get a bullhorn and say, "Here I am"!  
  
Winston: Hey, guys!  
  
Mars: Over here!  
  
The group ran over.  
  
Ray: Winston! Sailor Mars! Are you guys alright?  
  
Winston: Well, we're alright, but we found Dan laying unconscious as we came up from the 52nd floor.  
  
Mars: Where's Sailor Jupiter?  
  
Mercury: Dan went after her when two ghosts blasted through a wall, and kidnapped her. We've been looking for them since.  
  
Dan started to moan. Winston was about to aid him, when Sailor Venus came up, and started to check him...  
  
Winston: What are you doing?  
  
Venus: I was a volunteer in a hospital.  
  
Winston: I guess we can help each other then. I was a medic in Vietnam.  
  
They were about to tend to him, when Dan sprang up...  
  
Dan: AH!  
  
He looked around, and saw Winston standing next to him...  
  
Dan: Zee?! Where the hell am I?!  
  
Winston: Calm down, man! It's ok. You're on the 51st floor.  
  
Dan propped himself on one arm, and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand...  
  
Dan: Ugh... It feels like AC/DC and Metallica are playing in my head.  
  
Venus: Ray, go get some ice.  
  
As Ray went in search of ice, Egon approached his injured comrade...  
  
Egon: Daniel, what happened?  
  
Dan: They got her! I... I have to find her!  
  
He made an attempt to get off the desk, but was held down by Winston and Venus.  
  
Venus: You suffered a concussion. You're not going anywhere until the swelling in the back of your head goes down.  
  
Peter: How did this happen?  
  
Dan: There was a hole in the wall in the stairwell. The one demon dragged Lita into it, and I went after the other demon. It threw me into one wall, and I slammed my head into the wall at the bottom of another flight of stairs. I woke up to find that two more captured me! I jumped up and started choking it, but the taller one grabbed me, and the short one knocked me out again.  
  
Mars: That was me you choked, you moron!  
  
Dan: ::confused:: That... was you?  
  
Winston: It's alright. I understand why you did that. I saw it all the time when they brought in the unconscious solders. They'd suddenly snap awake, and think they're still doing and still seeing what had happen on the battle ground. After they pass out again, they woke back up minuets later and realize what they did.  
  
Dan: Riiiight. Look, for what it's worth, sorry about that.  
  
He gave a weak smile, and shrugged. She looked away. Dan looked back to Winston...  
  
Dan: Was it something I said?  
  
Winston: I think it was something you did.  
  
Dan: Oh, well that's nothing different.  
  
It was then Ray came up with a bag of ice. He was holding it by the zip part of the bag.  
  
Ray: I got some ice.  
  
Venus: Here, I'll take that.  
  
As she grabbed the bottom of the bag, the ice suddenly glowed green and red, and a bolt of black energy zapped Venus. She suddenly dropped the bag, and collapsed. Ray came to his guard, and caught her before she hit the floor. Everyone's attention was drawn to Ray. Dan jumped off the desk, and he rushed up to them.  
  
Egon and Mercury knew something was funny about the whole incident, so they pulled out their detection devices, respectfully. The both of them took a scan of the ice in the bag on the floor...  
  
Mercury: That ice is contaminated!  
  
Winston: Come again?  
  
Egon: The ice is covered with ectoplasmic anomalies that are causing Sailor Venus to go into a now post-hypnotic state.  
  
Peter: I'll repeat Winston's question: Come again?  
  
Dan picked up Venus as Ray stood up, and began the translation...  
  
Ray: What they mean is the ice has something paranormal in it that caused Venus to pass out.  
  
Egon: Ray, where did you get the ice?  
  
Ray: I got it out of the ice maker.  
  
Dan: ::grunts:: What ice maker?  
  
Ray: Come on, I'll show you.  
  
The group followed Ray to the break room on the floor. As they walked in, the hazel-eyed occultist pointed to a large machine in the back of the room. Egon ran his PKE meter over it. It was showing class 9...  
  
Egon: There's definitely something there.  
  
The machine started to shake. The metal started pinging and bending. The thing started shifting shapes. Everyone except for Egon slowly stepped out of the room. A mouth formed where the ice chute was, and two eyes formed. Egon still had his nose in the meter watching the readings climb. It was obvious the man was extremely dense.  
  
Mars: Uh... Dr. Spengler?  
  
He wasn't paying attention.  
  
Moon: Dr. Spengler?!  
  
Mercury: Why isn't he listening?  
  
Peter: Don't worry. I know how to get him out of it. ::to Egon:: Hey, Egon... Mushrooms suck!  
  
He looked up from the meter, and saw the huge machine now manipulated into something completely different.  
  
Egon: Thank you for getting my attention, Peter!  
  
The machine started spitting ice cubes at Egon as he ran out of the room. Everyone ducked behind the walls, but the ice blasted through them. Dan ran behind a desk, still holding Sailor Venus. He laid her down on the floor, and started up his Proton Pack to return fire.  
  
Moon: Do you deal with this kind of stuff all the time?  
  
Peter: For the most part... Yes.  
  
Moon: Us too.  
  
Ice spewed into all directions as the other Ghostbusters charged up their weapons. Mercury took charge in finding a weak spot in the ghosts ectoplasmic structure. When she got a fix, she yelled out...  
  
Mercury: Aim for it's mouth!  
  
With that, 5 proton beams rang from the ends of the neutrona wands into the "mouth" of the ice machine. The steel started heating up, and melting. An orange glow emanated from the machine, and then bright white. The machine went up in a massive explosion, and ice cubes flew all over the room. Everyone stood up, and looked at the ice maker that was now nothing more then a steaming pile of molten steel.  
  
Winston walked up to it, and tapped the steel with the tip of his boot while still having his pack armed. He turned around...  
  
Winston: That looks to be it!  
  
Peter: That was too easy.  
  
Egon: Hmmm...  
  
Dan: Uh oh... Egon went, "Hmmm".  
  
Moon: What is it?  
  
He looked up from the meter. The needles were jumping up and down.  
  
Egon: It seems that there's a strange power flux coming from somewhere in the room. Whatever it is, it keeps going from a class 7 to a class 12, then back down again.  
  
Back from were Dan was standing, Sailor Venus's eyes fluttered open, but instead of normal eyes, they glowed bright green. Back to Egon, the meter readings started to climb rapidly. It went passed class 15, 20, 30... It let out a loud screech as it began to vibrate violently.  
  
Egon: The meter's overloading! I can't turn it off!  
  
He whipped the meter towards a window. The glass shattered as the meter flew out the window.  
  
Egon: EVERYONE GET DOWN!  
  
Dan: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Everyone hit the floor as the meter blew up on the outside of the building. The shockwave of the explosion caused all other windows on the one side of the building to blow out. The halon fire extinguishing system kicked on to put out the fires in the room.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	33. Venus Ghost Trap

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 33  
Venus Ghost Trap   
  
  
A moment after the PKE meter explosion, everyone stood up. The white halon gas covering the floor had an eerie effect on the feel of the room. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars walked up to the window to look over the side, and look at the damage...  
  
Moon: Is all your equipment this dangerous?  
  
Peter: No... well, actually yes. Don't worry, we're very well trained to use it. We haven't blown anything up in...  
  
Winston: Peter, don't even start.  
  
Ray: What was the reading on the meter before it blew?  
  
Egon: It was... It was a... Class 40!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Egon: I haven't seen readings like that since the Ragnarok incident with Jeremy Whittington. Do you know what that means?  
  
Dan: I'll take a guess in three words: We-Are-Screwed.  
  
Peter: Give the man a cigar!  
  
Mars: One Question: What was it in this room that sparked such a reading?  
  
Sailor Venus suddenly jumped up behind Dan. He turned around in time for her to wrap her hand around his throat, and lift him off the ground with inhuman strength. He looked into the bright green eyes that weren't hers...  
  
Dan: ::gagging:: I think I found the answer!  
  
Everyone looked toward them, and gasped. The possessed Venus threw him across the room, and sent him crashing into an office window. She suddenly targeted Sailor Moon, and began attacking her. Winston jumped in the way to stop her, but she whacked him out of the way like a fly. Mars and Mercury stood in front of her to prevent her from hurting Sailor Moon. The possessed Sailor Scout stopped on front of them, and spoke in a voice that sounded like there were two of her talking...  
  
Venus: Get away from her, or suffer the consequences!  
  
Peter: I think you'll be the one suffering. Blast her!  
  
3 of the uninjured Ghostbusters (Peter, Ray and Egon) opened fire upon her, only to find that the beams had no effect. She turned around, and looked at the 3 men with mean, green eyes. She threw open her arms, and all three of them were sent flying 14 feet backwards. Evil Sailor Venus turned her attention back to the other three Sailor Scouts that stood frightened for what had been once their friend and ally-turned-evil. She gawked as she spoke...  
  
Venus: It is time... It is time...  
  
She figured it was going to be a failed attempt, but Sailor Mars yelled as Venus stepped closer...  
  
Mars: Mina! Mina, don't! Fight the evil!  
  
Venus: There is no, "Mina"!  
  
Venus clinched onto Mars' arms, and was about to pick her up...  
  
Mars: No! Mina! Don't do it!  
  
That was when Venus started whipping her head around violently, trying to fight the force that had taken over her body. He eyes returned to normal, but then she blinked, they were green again. Between each blink, her eyes switched back and forth. She forced as hard as she could...  
  
Venus: ::normal:: Raye... I'm too weak. I can't fight it. I-I can't drive the force by myself. Help! ::possessed:: I don't think you'll be getting any help anytime soon! ::normal:: No! No, you can take my energy! ::possessed:: I can, and I WILL!  
  
After a slight convulsion, Venus was now uncontrollably possessed. She raised her head back up to look at Mars...  
  
Venus: Now that I have her energy... I SHALL TAKE YOURS!  
  
A concentrated beam of energy hurled out of nowhere, and struck Venus in the back. An angry voice boomed from behind her...  
  
Dan: Yo! She-Bitch!  
  
Venus turned around to find Dan behind her quickly readjusting the settings on his thrower, then clicking the pack back on...  
  
Dan: ::imitating Bruce Campbell:: Lets go.  
  
Venus released Mars, and started charging at Dan. He jumped up, and slammed both of his feet in her face. He immediately jumped on his feet, and took a quick proton blast in her shoulder. She stood up, and looked at him...  
  
Venus: I'll absorb your energy!  
  
Dan: Come get some!  
  
As she went to charge for him again, he slammed the tip of the proton gun into her forehead, and cracked her across the face with it. As the possessed Sailor Scout was down, Dan and the other three Scouts ran for a safe place to hide until they came up with an idea...  
  
Dan: Alright, it's official we can't kill her, and the beams don't work. Any ideas?  
  
Mercury: Well, if it's a class 40, I highly doubt we're going to get that thing out of her unless we weaken it first. Only problem is that your equipment isn't powerful enough to fight it.  
  
Mars: He asked for a suggestion, not a rundown of what the problem is!  
  
Dan: Mars, if I find a problem with something, I'll address it. Don't do it for me. That's how you find a solution: rundown the problems, and troubleshoot. ::moment of thought:: Hmmm... The power in that thing was a class 9 when it came out of the ice machine. When it added the parasitic shock of possessing energy into her, it started draining all of Venus's energy, and made the power for it stronger. While at the same time taking all of her energy, it weakened her enough where it can take over her body.  
  
Moon: What are you saying?  
  
Dan: I'm saying it's a possessing ghost that's using her energy to make it powerful. Whenever a ghost possesses someone, that person's thoughts and actions are pushed to a side while the ghost takes that person's body. This ghost has one extra feature: Sucks the energy out of the people they possess. And with Sailor Venus being powerful within herself because of who she is, it sucked enough energy out of her to get powerful enough to withstand the power of our weapons and your powers... unless...  
  
He looked over to Mars, and gave an expression of thought...  
  
Mars: What?  
  
Dan: You have anti-evil scrolls, correct?  
  
Mars: How did you know that?  
  
Dan: Lucky guess. Anyway, I have an idea. Give me one sec.  
  
Dan peered around the corner of the cubicle wall. Ray's Ecto-Goggles were in the middle of the floor. He held his hand out, and the goggles slid across the floor until Dan was able to grab them with the outreached hand. He put them on his head, pulled out his ED pistol and his proton thrower. As he adjusted the settings on both devices, he explained the plan...  
  
Dan: Ok, here's how it's going to work: Mercury, use your bubble blast to blind Venus. That'll give us time. Mars, you're going to throw your scroll on her, and hopefully, it'll drain enough energy back into Venus for her to fight it. I'll use my proton gun to hold onto Venus's bio-electro frequency, and then blast the ghost from her body using the ED pistol.  
  
Moon: What do I do?  
  
Dan: You get a wonderful job: You get to be the trap handler.  
  
Dan peered over the side again, and held out his hand for a trap. It rolled across the floor, and into Dan's hand. He then handed the trap to Sailor Moon...  
  
Moon: How do I work it?  
  
Dan: When I say, "Trap out," you throw the trap underneath ol' nasty, and stomp on the foot trigger. When you're ready to suck the ghost in, release the trigger and the trap'll suck that spook in. If this red light starts flashing, that's good. Ok? You got it?  
  
Moon: Ok, I think I got it.  
  
Dan: ::to Mercury in Irish accent:: After you, me lady.  
  
She stood up, and got prepared to use her attack, when she looked back down to him...  
  
Mercury: Will you be able to see when I activate my attack?  
  
Dan: As long at I got the Ecto-goggles, I'll see through anything. Just go.  
  
She looked back up to begin her attack, when she found that Sailor Venus was standing there. Mercury screamed as Venus grabbed her. A black aura surrounded them as she sucked the energy out of her. Dan stood up, pointed the pistol into Venus's face, and blasted her. She released Mercury, and Mercury collapsed to the ground. Mars checked on her as Venus got back to her feet. Dan kept blasting her backwards until she was far enough away...  
  
Dan: Is she alright?!  
  
Mercury: She didn't get much out of me, but I can't do the attack now.  
  
Mars: What do we do?!  
  
Dan: We forgo the fog, and get that scroll working! Come on, I don't have much power in this pistol left!  
  
Mars stood up, and began her attack...  
  
Mars: I call upon the power of Mars... Mars' Scroll Attack!  
  
The small strip of paper formed in her hand again, and as before was engulfed in flames. It flew from her fingertips, and attached itself onto Venus's forehead. Dan stopped firing as she just stood still. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars started yelling to her...  
  
Mars: Come on, Mina! Fight it!  
  
Moon: Yeah! Beat those slimy bags of scum out of ya!  
  
Dan, Mars and Mercury looked at her...  
  
Moon: What?  
  
Mars: Watch that mouth! You're a princess!  
  
Moon: Hey! Dan says worse things than I do! Don't be a spazoid!  
  
Dan: HEY! Number one) don't bring me into a stupid argument such as that, and number two) SHUT UP! Remember the problem at hand?!  
  
Small amounts of movement were being made. Venus opened her eyes, and they were normal. She tried to speak, but it came out a word at a time...  
  
Venus: It's... Working... Mars... Get... This... Thing... Out... Of... Me!  
  
Dan: Alright, Serena! Get that trap ready!  
  
Moon: Roger!  
  
Dan: Let's rock!  
  
The proton beam rang from the tip of Dan's thrower, and struck Venus. She elevated above the ground, suspended in the stream. He let go of the front handle of the thrower, and grabbed ahold of the pistol. He tried to aim both at the same time, but the beam's thrashing was causing him to loose his sense of stabilization...  
  
Dan: Raye, give me a hand!  
  
Mars: What do you want?  
  
Dan: Hold the front handle of the proton gun!  
  
After she grabbed ahold, Dan aimed the pistol. Sailor Moon stood by ready with the trap. Little did she know that the cord was around her foot...  
  
Dan: Alright... TRAP OUT!  
  
When Sailor Moon threw down the trap, the cord pulled taunt, and tripped her. She tried franticly to get the cord off her foot and stand up...  
  
Dan: Ok, on the count of three, open the trap! 1... 2... 3!  
  
Dan pulled the trigger on the pistol, and the blast made contact with Venus. Before he could realize the trap wasn't open, the ghost was pushed out of the body, and onto the floor. Venus came to the floor when the beam shut off. When he finally realized what happened, he turned to Moon, who was on the ground, with the cord tangled around her foot. She wasn't able to hit the trap trigger.  
  
Dan: Oh, shit! Why didn't you say anything?!  
  
Before she could answer, he untied her from the trap, and ran after the demon. He saw it go around the corner. He followed it, but when it reached the corner, the demon disappeared...  
  
Dan: Now where did that little shit go?  
  
A pair of webbed feet swing out from the ceiling, and kicked him in the face. He flew backwards, and landed on the floor with a thud. Dan looked up to an ugly, dark red demon with a bulbous head, 4 eyes, and appendages for arms and legs. He flipped backwards to get on his feet, while at the same time kicking the demon in the head.  
  
The demon took multiple swipes at him, but he dodged them, and returned a hit for him each time. Right when Dan thought he was winning, the demon pulled back a roundhouse punch, and knocked him all the way to where the busted windows were. That was also where he found his fellow Ghostbusters laying immobile on the ground.  
  
Dan: Oh, damnit, did that hurt! ::looks to the others:: Hey, guys? You alright?  
  
What Dan failed to notice was that they were covered in the same slime that plastered him to the wall a couple of floors ago.  
  
Peter: Yeah, we're fine. Just, "Sticking around."  
  
Winston: Man, this stuff is worse than Slimer!  
  
Egon: Daniel, did you separate Sailor Venus from the class 9 Crustaceous phantasm?  
  
Dan: If you mean big, red and crusty... I got that much.  
  
A scream was heard from across the room...  
  
Dan: That's my cue! Excuse me, guys!  
  
As he got up and left, Ray yelled out to him...  
  
Ray: Don't forget about us! I think this stuff's starting to grow on me.  
  
Peter: You're growing affection for this slime, too?  
  
Ray: No, I mean literally!  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood ready to fight the demon. It seemed the ghost didn't want to deal with these two Scouts anymore. It first grabbed Sailor Mars, and threw her aside.  
  
Mercury: Shine... Aqua...!  
  
Mercury was then cut off by ending up like Mars. Sailor Moon was all alone at this point. The demon was too fast, too close and too powerful for her to take on by herself. She backed into the cubicle's corner until there was no more corner...  
  
Demon: Time to absorb your energy!  
  
The demon grabbed ahold of Sailor Moon's arms, and that same black aura surrounded them as she moaned in despair. She was weakening beyond anything she's ever been weakened before...  
  
Dan: ::loud whistle:: Hey, ugly?!  
  
The demon turned around. Dan held the Ghost Trap in his hand...  
  
Dan: Catch!  
  
He tossed the trap up in the air, did a roundhouse kick, kicking the trap at high speed into the demon's chest. It shrieked in severe pain as it grabbed the handle of the trap, trying to pull it out. Dan tossed the petal on the floor...  
  
Dan: ::gruff voice:: Enjoy your rest in the containment unit.  
  
He slammed his foot on the trigger, and the demon continued it's shrieking fit. It split in between it's legs as the upper portion of it's body was pulled into the trap's proton vortex. After it's split legs with it's webbed feet entered the trap, the black and yellow doors closed, and a small electric spark ran across it's casing before falling to the ground. Dan picked up the smoking trap, and sneered...  
  
Dan: In the words of John McClane... Yippie-Ki-Yay, Motherfucker.  
  
He stretched his arm out, and helped up Sailor Moon...  
  
Dan: Hey, you ok?  
  
Moon: I'm alright.  
  
Dan: Go check on the others. I'll get the guys.  
  
After a minuet or two of ripping the slime off the other Ghostbusters, and after making sure the other Scouts were alright, Sailor Mercury yelled out in shock...  
  
Mercury: Venus isn't breathing!  
  
Everyone rushed around her. Ray checked her pulse...  
  
Ray: Her heart's beating, but it's slowing! Everyone, clear out!  
  
Egon: Ok, everyone. Back up.  
  
Winston: Yeah, back up! Give them some air!  
  
Everyone did. The Scouts watched in fear was Ray began mouth-to-mouth. After a couple of breaths, he started chest compressions.  
  
Ray: One... Two... Three... Come on! Come back to us!  
  
He started mouth-to-mouth again. After a couple more breaths, Venus started coughing. Ray backed away as a glob of ectoplasm shot out of her mouth. She looked up to Ray with wide eyes. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Ray helped Venus up. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Venus: Thank you!  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head...  
  
Ray: Well, you know... it's just my job.  
  
Dan: Ok, it's now 11:26. We have 59 floors to go! We have to find Jupiter, too, so lets not stand here all night! MOVE!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	34. Floor 101

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 34  
Floor 101  
  
11:36  
  
With little less than 24 minuets left, the Sailor Scouts and the Ghostbusters ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Most of Ghostbusters were starting to slow, more then the Scouts. Dan, however, ran through his pain, and rushed faster and faster up the stairs. Thoughts of what might have happened to Sailor Jupiter ran through his mind. If Jedite did anything to her, he was going to kill that bastard again.  
  
Everyone behind him started pleading for him to slow down a bit, but his mind was so far beyond his outside environment with exception of the stairs that he ignored them...  
  
Moon: Come on, Dan! Can you please slow down?!  
  
Winston: Man, will you please let us catch up?!  
  
Ray tripped on the stairs, and fell into Mercury. She was then sent into Peter, and he was sent into Venus. Everyone stopped, except Dan, to help them. Egon called out to Dan. To his luck, Dan finally stopped...  
  
Egon: Dan, hold up!  
  
Dan ran back down the flight of stairs he just ran up, and stood at top of the other flight everyone else took a tumble on. He stood there anxious and agitated. His voice supplied the evidence he was more than that...  
  
Dan: Come on, guys! We're on the hundred and first level! We're almost there! Seven more floors!  
  
Dan heard everyone's heavy breathing from exhaustion, especially the veteran Ghostbusters'. All of them gave a glare expressing, "Are you kidding?"  
  
Mars: Look, we really need to stop for a couple of minuets! Is that alright?!  
  
A sour look came over his face, and he looked up the stairwell. He glanced at the trap control watch that was still strapped onto his arm. He stood uneasy in front of them for they had only 22 minuets. He rolled his eyes...  
  
Dan: Fine! 5 minuets! We don't have anymore time!  
  
He barged into the door that led into floor 101. Mars felt his anger, along with it great concern. She didn't know exactly why he did, though. She's noticed ever since she's reunited with him, he's been extremely angered. He even took on full vengeance on the ghost that possessed Venus then a normal "bust" for the other Ghostbusters, based on observation.  
  
Nonetheless, she rushed up the stairs first, and walked in. Everyone else soon followed. Mars looked around for Dan, and found him sitting at a desk in a cubicle with his head in his arms that were folded across the desk. She felt his anguish, looming over something that has happened. His anger was turned inward, and outward. She walked into the cubicle space...  
  
Mars: Dan?  
  
Dan snapped at her...  
  
Dan: What?!  
  
Mars: Are you alright?  
  
Dan: ::sarcastically:: Yeah... Fucking wonderful! What do you care?!  
  
Mars: I don't know. I was wondering if we could... talk?  
  
He raised his head up, and swiveled the seat around to look at her. He had a grim face, as if he just witnessed his own friend's death. She looked at him with worried eyes, while staying quiet. After a moment, he was about fed up...  
  
Dan: Well? You got my attention! What the *hell* do you want?!  
  
Mars: Alright, tell me the truth... What's bothering you? You seem really upset about something.  
  
Dan plastered a really fake smile on his face, as he spoke in a angered, sarcastic tone...  
  
Dan: You know what? Fine, I'll tell you!  
  
He stood up abruptly, sending the chair backwards into the workspace's wall...  
  
Dan: To begin with, I became a Ghostbuster! Then, I have a weird-ass dream about some girl in a bodysuit and a green skirt getting killed by an asshole who raided John Lennon's costume closet after he died! I get call from some dickhead saying that a bunch of idiots in a park that should be closed after dusk anyway disappear, and tells us to come and fix their fucking problem!  
  
Dan's voice started projecting louder and louder. Mars was beginning to get frightened...  
  
Dan: THEN! I get bashed, beaten, and get thrown from this stupid park into a fucking roof! I end up getting chewed out for saving my own ass by blowing up a couple of planes because they were about to run over me! I've only had 2 hours sleep in the last 3 days, I fall in love with a girl that isn't of this plane of existence, get stuck in this God Damn "Die Hard" scenario, she turns up captured, and on top of it all... I'M FUCKING JUPITER KNIGHT! DO YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO BE UPSET ABOUT?!?!  
  
Mars jumped backwards, and tripped over a box of printing paper. She looked up at him with the frightened eyes of a child. There was a small psychotic laugh in Dan's voice as he spoke in a now normal volume of voice...  
  
Dan: Do you even know what I've been through in the last 72 hours? Huh? Utter madness. They took the girl I was supposed to protect, even if it meant my pointless life. I failed my friends, I failed myself...   
  
His voice was now just above a whisper as he hung his head...  
  
Dan: ::remorsefully:: I failed her.  
  
Mars helped herself up slowly. Dan looked back up to her, into her glassy eyes. She was more timid of him then she was with anyone else. Even Lita. She realized he could do more damage then any... *any*... of the other Sailor Scouts combined. He shook and dropped his head slightly, and spoke, still just above a whisper...  
  
Dan: I'm sorry for yelling at you.  
  
He made his way passed her, and walked into the greater office area of the level. After Dan left her sight, Mars walked over to the others with a grim look on her face. They surrounded her...  
  
Mercury: Is everything alright? We heard Dan screaming!  
  
Mars: He's... upset about Lita.  
  
In a corridor not to far distant from the group, a shadowed figure walked slowly to the corner, and peered around it to look at the group of Sailor Scouts and Ghostbusters talking with each other. It stood there for some time, watching them. Another figure, but only partly seen, walks up behind the other figure.  
  
The distinctive olive drab sleeve with a dark magenta cuff raised up, and in the hand of the figure was a pistol with a green canister sitting atop. On the top of the black box sitting behind the canister, was a toggle switch. Another hand from the figure came about, and flipped the switch to the left, turning the device on with a high pitched electronic "ping" noise.  
  
The shadowed figure stood up straighter in awareness as the figure behind it raised the pistol higher as he spoke out to his mystery guest...  
  
Dan: Turn around. Nice and slow.  
  
It did so, with it's arms raised. It slowly walked into the light. Dan's face was ridded with shock, for Sailor Jupiter walked out of the shadows. She was bruised, cut and beaten. She looked at him faintly, eyes half open from exhaustion, possibly from fighting. She looked flushed. Her skin as white as a ghost's. She only said one thing...  
  
Jupiter: Dan... ::faints::  
  
Dan caught her in time. The others turned to the sound of Dan's pistol dropping on the floor from releasing it to catch Jupiter.  
  
Dan: Help! Someone, get over here quick!  
  
***  
  
11:44  
  
After Sailor Jupiter regained her strength, Winston patched her up as she explained what happened...  
  
Jupiter: ... And after I went through the hole, I was suddenly transported to the roof. Jedite set me up with a challenge. They were coming around from all sides! After I beat the 3rd wave of attackers, I OW!  
  
Winston applied the alcohol on an open gash on her right arm with a cloth. She winched as he cleaned the wound. After the sudden spark of pain faded, she picked up where she left off...  
  
Jupiter: Anyway, after I beat those creeps to an oblivion, I ran out of the roof exit, and tried to find someone. I stopped in here to hide and rest, when I heard you guys walk in.  
  
Egon: Is there any kind of inside information that we should know about?  
  
Peter: Yeah, is there anything we can use against him?  
  
Jupiter: I found he was collecting energy from the people he abducted, and using it to open a portal! I also found out why the ghosts were getting stronger, too. Every time you released the ghosts hold on the people, that releases their energy, and he uses that for the portal and the rest of the ghosts in the building!  
  
Venus: You mean we've been helping that jerk this whole time?!  
  
Dan: Damnit, I knew he was taking their energy for something!  
  
Winston wrapped up the cut on Jupiter's arm, and tied it off...  
  
Winston: Ok, you're all set.  
  
Jupiter: Thanks, Ray.  
  
Winston: I'm Winston. He's Ray. ::points to Ray::  
  
Jupiter: Oh, sorry. My mind must be wandering.  
  
Everyone looked at each other as she stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around...  
  
Jupiter: Come on! Lets get going!  
  
Everyone except Dan and Egon walked out the door behind her.  
  
Dan: Egon, I can't feel her.  
  
Egon: Could you elucidate that?  
  
Dan: What I mean is I'm supposed to have a physic link with her so I know if she's in trouble, but I can't feel anything.  
  
Egon took out the PKE meter Ray was holding onto, and took a scan. He didn't anything more then the reading she was giving off normally.  
  
Egon: She appears to be find. She might have a way of turning this ability off for certain reasons.  
  
Dan pondered this for a moments, then nodded his head. The both of them hurried out the door as one last thought came to mind...  
  
Dan: But the question is, why would she want to do that?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	35. Ambush

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 35  
Ambush  
  
11:57  
  
The group was now on the very last flight of stairs that led to the door to the roof. Everyone stopped as Mercury and Egon took a scan.  
  
Mercury: Negative.  
  
Moon: Oh, that's bad!  
  
Egon: No, negative is good.  
  
Venus: I thought positive was good, and negative was bad?  
  
Egon: No. There's negative readings. No readings are present.  
  
Mars: Wait, you mean we came all the way up here... for nothing?  
  
Mercury: I would highly doubt it, because it wouldn't be like Jedite to go to all this trouble for nothing. After all, Jupiter said he was up here.  
  
Ray: Maybe someone should go out there, and drive them out.  
  
Everyone looked at Peter...  
  
Peter: Hold on... how about we draw straws?  
  
There was a silence. Everyone looked uneasy.  
  
Jupiter: I'll go.  
  
Dan: No. ::grabs Jupiter's hand:: We'll go together. ::turns to Egon:: You guys stand ready. When we flush them out, fire at will.  
  
Egon: Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Dan: Come on, with all the shit I've seen and been through tonight... why stop now?  
  
They walked to the door, and with a turn of the handle, the door released with a *click*. Dan opened the door slowly as him and Jupiter peered from side to side out of the door jam. Dan walked out first, followed my Jupiter.  
  
Looking around the roof, nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked like a normal setup for the top of any other business building: Access to control rooms, antenna arrays, a couple of vents, and elevator shafts. The only thing that was different was the fact the light beacons on top of the building and the arrays weren't on, along with the other lights on the roof.  
  
They walked slowly into the open area on the roof. The clouds overhead darkened the sky of the stars, and the moon. A flash was seen in the distance, followed by a mild rolling thunder. The two looked around, but still didn't see anything. Dan took off the Blackhawks hat, and scratched his head, obviously confused for nothing was happening.  
  
Dan: I don't get it. It's midnight, and that little...  
  
It suddenly became cold as all the lights on the roof lit up. Dan covered his eyes as a floodlight brightened right where he was standing...  
  
Dan: Shit!  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. Countless numbers of sub-demons surrounded him and Jupiter, and a voice was heard throughout the clearing...  
  
Jedite: Hello, mortal! Glad to see you made it!  
  
Jedite appeared atop of one of the control rooms, arms folded across his chest, and an evil smile stretching across his face. Dan dropped his hat, unhooked his thrower, and started his pack up. Jupiter, however, didn't do or say anything. She stood there with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Dan: Look, hombre... I've had just about enough of your bullshit. I'm going to give you one last warning. If you don't comply, me and Jupiter are going to kick you ghostly white ass to the fifth dimension.  
  
Jedite: I don't think Sailor Jupiter is going to want to help you.  
  
Dan: Oh, really? Why's that?  
  
Jedite: Because that's not the Jupiter you think you know.  
  
Dan rendered a face of confusion as he turned to Jupiter. She suddenly grabbed him by the front of his uniform, and lifted him a foot off the ground. As Dan looked at her, her face began manipulating. Her face became wrinkled, then started deteriorating. Her eyes became blood red. She grew claws from her fingernails. Her spine suddenly split the back of the bodysuit of her uniform. Her forehead became deformed, and her eye sockets went out of alignment. She had turned into a hag.  
  
By this point, Dan went completely ballistic...  
  
Dan: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!  
  
Jedite: ::laughs:: That's not her, of course. You're precious Sailor Jupiter is safe...  
  
He waved his hand to a side, and one of the arrays lit up. Underneath the top platform, a figure hung. Dan looked at it... It was Sailor Jupiter, hands tied, hanging by her wrists.  
  
Jedite: Right here!  
  
She saw him, and cried out...  
  
Real Jupiter: DAN! HELP ME!  
  
Dan: What are you going to do with her?!  
  
Jedite: As they say, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kill him!  
  
The hag unbuckled Dan from the pack, and shook him out of it. He fell to the ground as the hag strapped itself into the Proton Pack. It started firing at Dan. He rolled over, stood up, and tried to run for cover, but the Sub-Demons circled around to block his path. It fired another Proton Beam, and he dodged it. As he ran to the other end of the circle, the hag took a shot ahead of him, causing him to trip, and painfully hit the floor.  
  
Dan looked up, and saw the hag above him, pointing the thrower in his face. A twisted smile came over the hag's face...  
  
Hag: Now, it's time to DIE!  
  
Dan suddenly realized he still had the trap control watch attached to his arm. A smirk came across his face...  
  
Dan: Not by my watch, you Demon-Bitch!  
  
He pressed the Start/Stop and Light buttons on the watch. A bright blue light emerged from behind the support frame of the pack, and the hag started screeching. It's midsection started caving in on itself. The rest of its body started getting compacted in the section the midsection started shrinking. After a moment, nothing was there except the Proton Pack hanging suspended in the air, then it fell to the floor as smoke came from underneath it.  
  
Dan walked over, picked up the Proton Pack, and pulled out a hidden remote controlled Ghost Trap. The door of the stairwell was open the entire time, and the other witnessed what had happened...  
  
Egon: Fascinating. A remotely activated portable ghost entrapment apparatus.  
  
Ray: Yeah! I guess we have another electronic marvel working with us!  
  
Jedite was surprised that the mortal found a way to contain one of his minions without the aid of the particle device. He became enraged, and formed a ball of energy in one of his hands. He pointed it toward Jupiter as he screamed out to Dan...  
  
Jedite: Mortal! Take one last look at your precious princess!  
  
Dan turned around, and saw the energy blast leave Jedite's hand. Jupiter screamed, and swung her legs wildly in the air, trying to move to avoid the blast. The continuous kicking made her turn to where her back was pointed to the blast. The blast soared up...  
  
It struck her in the back.  
  
Dan: NOOOOO! LITA!  
  
Her body was limp. Her wild kicking had stopped, and she didn't respond. Jedite pointed to Dan, and yelled out to the demons...  
  
Jedite: DESTROY HIM!  
  
Dan was still holding onto the Proton Pack, but he didn't have enough time to put it back on. When the demons started firing, he dropped the pack, and started running to the far end of the roof. When they saw Dan blow through the front line of sub-demons, with a number of them firing behind them, the Sailor Scouts and the Ghostbusters rushed out, and tried to cover him. The demons turned their attention from the fleeing Ghostbuster to the larger group of their enemies.  
  
Dan ran around the base of the array where Jupiter was hanging from, and tried looking for stairs. He looked up, saw her, still not moving. Lighting flashed across the sky, causing Dan to flinch. He looked over, and found the stairs. He ran up, and thought for a moment how he was going to get her down from the top of the array. He looked to the corner of the base, and saw thick cable and a pair of gloves. He grabbed the cable, flung it around his shoulder, and put the gloves on. He proceeded up the latter to the top of the array.  
  
Mars: Mars... Fire... Ignite!  
  
The fireball flew from her fingers, and collided with a row of demons. They turned into dust, but were soon replaced by more demons. The Proton Packs were set on continuous fire at the highest setting and the widest angle. Little hope was expressed as it was seen the beams were close to no longer being affective...  
  
Peter: This isn't working!  
  
Winston: We keep blasting these things but they keep coming!  
  
Ray: Somehow they must be too powerful!  
  
Venus: Well, they sucked enough energy out of those people they make them almost unstoppable!  
  
Egon's eyes grew wide in realization...  
  
Egon: ::to Venus:: Say that again?!  
  
Venus: I said they sucked so much life-force energy...  
  
Egon: That's it! Scouts, cover us!  
  
Moon: You got it! Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
As the Sailor Scouts covered, Egon pulled out a screwdriver, and began alterations to his Proton Gun. The other Ghostbusters continued fire as they looked over to him...  
  
Peter: Egon, what are you doing?!  
  
Egon: Those creatures are being drivin by life-force energy! Their energy doesn't respond to the packs because the guns are only set to work against ectoplasmic energy forces!  
  
Ray: I get it! Life-force energy is protoplasmic, therefore, working on a completely different level of ionization!  
  
Egon: Correct, Ray! Goal one is to drive that energy out of them, and goal two is to vaporize them! Peter, Winston, you handle the energy depleted ghosts, Ray, hand me your thrower, and I'll change the polarity!  
  
Dan was now 3 quarters of the way up the array. He looked down, and saw that he was extremely high off the ground. He clinched on the latter, and continued his way up. He just about came level with Jupiter's body, and started calling out to her...  
  
Dan: Lita! Lita, can you hear me?! Come on, speak to me!  
  
Her eyes opened weakly as she turned her head slowly.  
  
Dan: Hold on! I'm coming for you! Just give me a minuet!  
  
He climbed up the remainder of the latter, and walked around on the platform. He took out the ED pistol, and blasted a hole in the metal grid. He wrapped one end of the cable around a support girder, threw the rest of the cable down the hole, and used his weapon belt as a harness. He climbed down slowly until he was a couple of inches above her. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, and get her to put her hands around his neck...  
  
Dan: Alright, hold on tight!  
  
He released her, and pulled the pistol out again. He blasted the chain that was holding her up, and with that, she was released from it. Dan loosened his grip, and they slid down the cable.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	36. Revenge

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 36  
Revenge  
  
Dan unhooked himself from the cable, and laid Sailor Jupiter on the ground. He took a knife out of his pocket, and cut the ropes off her hands. He checked her pulse. It wasn't beating.  
  
Dan: Oh, shit!  
  
He immediately started mouth to mouth and chest compressions...  
  
Dan: Come on! Come on! Don't go on me! Don't you dare!  
  
Back at the battle, Egon had changed the settings on Ray's proton gun, and were now ready...  
  
Egon: Mercury, use your bubble attack!  
  
Mercury: Mercury Bubbles.... Blast!  
  
The roof became covered in the fog. Ray yelled to the other Ghostbusters...  
  
Ray: Alright, boys... Lets kick some ectoplasm!  
  
Egon and Ray lowered their throwers, and opened fire upon the demons. When the beams made contact with the purple-scaled demons, they changed color from purple, to green, to red, to orange. Peter and Winston followed suit, blowing a number of the orange demons to kingdom come.  
  
Dan was doing mouth to mouth with Jupiter. She had gone into duress, and her heart still wasn't beating. He hit her in the chest a couple of times. After 3 hits, she twitched, and moaned. She opened her eyes, and looked at Dan...  
  
Jupiter: Dan... Jedite... hurt me bad. I... don't have anymore strength. You're our last hope.  
  
Dan: ::confused:: What are you saying?! ::eyes grow wide, shakes head:: No...  
  
Jupiter: I'm sorry, Dan... It's my time.  
  
Dan: No! Oh, no, no, no! You're NOT! You're not going!  
  
Jupiter weakly raised her hands up, and took her earrings off. She handed them to Dan. She put her hand to his face, and smiled as she spoke her last words...  
  
Jupiter: My knight... In shining... Armor...  
  
Her eyes closed. Her hand became limp, and fell on the floor. Her warm, radiant soul had left her now cold and pail body. Dan's eyes filled with tears as he kneeled beside her, and cried on her shoulder...  
  
Dan: No. No! NNOOOOO! Lita!  
  
Back at the battle, the Ghostbusters continued firing, destroying slews of ghosts, but a small problem started occurring on Egon and Ray's end...  
  
Ray: Uh oh! Egon, we're running out of power! And fast!  
  
Egon: The power alterations must have sped up the rate of particle consumption!  
  
Mars: What does that mean?!  
  
Winston: That means we're in big trouble! How you guys doing?!  
  
Venus: We're doing ok, but we're getting tired!  
  
Moon: I don't think I can go any further!  
  
Peter's gun started sputtering, and the beams became more narrow. His beam then shut down abruptly. He smacked the barrel of the gun, and pushed the trigger again. The beam didn't shoot out...  
  
Peter: Neither can I! My pack's dead!  
  
One by one, the Ghostbusters packs shut down. Winston clicked his thrower on and off, but nothing happened...  
  
Winston: That's not good!  
  
Evil laughter was heard as the fog dissipated, and Jedite was in the same place he was the entire time, on top of the control room. He looked down to the group of exhausted Sailor Scouts and Proton Pack power depleted Ghostbusters. The sound of his voice was that of humor, as if he was amused by the fact they were on their last leg...  
  
Jedite: What's the matter? Tired?  
  
Everyone looked at each other in a panicked state. All the demons that weren't destroyed inched closer as Jedite spoke...  
  
Jedite: Allow my friends to show you a most comfortable resting position!  
  
The demons grabbed ahold of all of them, and slammed them up against the wall of the base of one of the arrays. They opened their mouths, and sprayed out the adhesive slime around all movable limbs: Wrists, ankles, around the waist and around the neck. Everyone tried franticly to pull themselves free with no success. They did the only thing they could do...  
  
Moon: Help! Someone, help!  
  
Mars: Help us!  
  
Ray: Get us out of here!  
  
Peter: We don't wanna die!  
  
Dan heard the cries for help, and raised his head. He looked at Jupiter... To Lita. He looked down to the earrings she had given him. His hand clinched around the earring as he felt the power of his anger growing beyond his sanity. He put the earrings n his pocket, and pulled out something else...  
  
The Zippo lighter.  
  
He placed it in her hand, and kissed her on the forehead. He stood up, and took the necklace off from around his neck as he spoke...  
  
Dan: I'm not running this time... You will be avenged! ::holds up necklace:: JUPITER KNIGHT SURPEMACY!  
  
Sharp banging and crackling noises, accompanied by flashes of green light made Jedite turn his attention from the his 8 hostages attached to the wall. Smoke started pouring out of the space behind the base of the array, making the floodlight's beams that was behind it visible. He turned to two sub-demons, and yelled at them...  
  
Jedite: Go check that out!  
  
They nodded their heads with compliance, and ran behind the base of the array. Thwacking and cracking noises were heard from behind the base, and the two demons the went behind it to investigate flew out, but before hitting to ground, turned into two blobs of slime. A splash was heard as the two ghosts-turned-puddles hit the floor. A voice rang our from where the demons were as a being in a trench coat was seen as a silhouette from in front of the floodlight...  
  
Voice: JEEDIIIIIITE!  
  
Jedite turned his attention to the figure with a look of surprise. Could it be, after all these years? The figure walked out of the shadows...  
  
It was Jupiter Knight in full battle mode.  
  
He picked up the Chicago Blackhawks hat, and slowly raised it off the ground. He dusted it off on his leg, and continued raising it. He put it on, with the bill pointed forwards, low enough to where the shadow covered his eyes from the surrounding light. Peter and Winston knew what that meant when he wore his hat like that...  
  
He was pissed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	37. Showtime

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 37  
Showtime  
  
  
Jedite stood in utter surprise as Jupiter Knight walked closer to the control room he was atop of. Knight's coat, which was olive drab green leather with the symbol of Jupiter embroidered in pink on his right sleeve, waved in the wind as he approached. Knight's green eyes were the only things visible under the bill of the hat. They had grown wide with anger and hatred as he stared at Jedite.  
  
Jedite: Jupiter Knight?  
  
A smirk came across Jedite's face as he realized who was Knight...  
  
Jedite: Well... It seems you weren't just a stupid Mortal after all.  
  
Knight narrowed his eyes, and continued to gaze angrily at the dead Negaverse General. His deep, gruff, stern voice told more then the words he spoke with it.  
  
Knight: Before this night is out... I'm going... to send you... to hell.  
  
Jedite: Not if you're there first! TAKE HIM!  
  
Sub-Demons of all colors surrounded Jupiter Knight... around 35 demons that were not destroyed. He wasn't too fazed. He looked around him...  
  
Knight: Ok... Who wants their ass kicked first?  
  
A red demon came up from behind, and was about to blast him, when Knight swung around, cracking the demon in the face, snapping its neck in the process. It fell to the ground, then turned into slime.  
  
Knight: Who's next?!  
  
A pack of demons, lead by a single purple demon, lash out. Knight reaches behind him, pulling a silver samurai-like sword with small emeralds embedded in its handle from the back-scabbard of the longcoat. The demons surrounded, and one by one, thrashed out. Knight moves like lightning, hacking his way into 3 or 4 charging demons at a time. He spins again, cuts another demon clean in half.  
  
Suddenly, something big rose up behind him. In a flash, Knight swings his sword downward, cutting off the demon's right hand at the elbow. The severed limb falls to the floor, but it doesn't slow the hulking creature down. It slams into Knight, and sends him flying backwards thirty feet, tumbling across the floor, and eventually slamming into the rear wall so hard that a large crack formed in the cement wall.   
  
Knight suddenly finds himself wrestling with a feral-faced nine-foot-something nightmare. The Demon rears back its head, jaws stretching wide. Knight forces an elbow against it's throat, trying to keep it at bay. With his other hand he reaches to his coat, and pulls out his ED Pistol, which he was still holding onto. He shoves the barrel of the gun into the demon's larynx, and pulls the trigger. It vanishes into a puddle of ectoplasmic residue.  
  
Knight: Damn, that's rank!  
  
Back over at the one base of the array, Egon and the Sailor Scouts tried desperately to pull free from the adhesive slime, while Peter, Ray and Winston watched in amazement. While the fight continued, the three Ghostbusters' mouths were open...  
  
Ray: He's... He's one of them!  
  
Winston: Of all the weird things I've seen in this job... this tops them all!  
  
Peter: Egon, you kidder! You knew all along, didn't you?!  
  
Egon: I figured if I told you, you might have lost trust in who Dan was! As you can guess, I had my reasons!  
  
Mars: Can anyone pull free?!  
  
Mercury: I can't!  
  
Venus: No!  
  
Moon: No!  
  
Egon: I've got an idea! Mercury, on my belt is a holster! It has my Destabilizing Pistol. Can you try and reach for it?!  
  
Mercury: I'll try!  
  
Another group of demons move at incredible speeds, to try and match Knight's. He senses them approaching at high velocity and runs to the other end of the open space between the control room and the base of the array. When the demons thought they had Knight cornered, he ran up the wall, and flipped over the demons' heads. When he landed behind them, he pulled out the sword, and with a number of quick swipes, wiped out all of the demons.  
  
Very few stray demons were left, and tried one at a time to apprehend Knight. A green demon pulled a copper pipe out of a nearby wall, with water spewing out of the hole. The demon sped towards Knight, whipping the pipe back and forth. Knight blocked multiple blows with his sword. He goes into a low kick, sweeping the demons legs from underneath itself. He took the pipe the demon had, and took a quick stab to it's head, killing it.  
  
Three demons that were lined up behind each other, approached him. Knight took the pipe, and slammed it into the first demon's chest. He then launches a spinning wheel kick into the end of the pipe, sending it through the first demon, and through the other two. They convulse, and drop into slime puddles.  
  
Another demon, this time a purple one, begins shooting multiple PKE bolts at him. Knight reflects each bolt off the sword into other directions, some striking other demons caught in the crossfire. The demon stops a beat, allowing Knight to make a move. He flings the sword, sending it spinning end over end. It becomes embedded into the demons head, and is then thrown backwards from the force of impact into the wall behind it, pinning the demon to the wall.  
  
An orange demon begins chasing after Knight again. He runs to a corner, pushes off the wall while jumping and turning around, and while airborne, wraps one of his legs around the demon's neck. As he hit the ground, the demon's neck snaps.  
  
Back at the control room, Jedite was totally amazed that Jupiter Knight is wiping out all of his demons with just himself. Along the wall, Mercury is stretching her hand as far as she can reach to grab the ED Pistol on Egon's belt. The tips of her fingers are barely touching the back of the Pistol's handle.  
  
Mercury: I can... almost... reach it!  
  
Mars: Come on, Amy! Keep trying!  
  
Peter: Wait a minuet... What are you going to do with the pistol, Speges?!  
  
Egon: Mercury is going to shoot the slime off of one of my hands, and that way, I'll be able to pull myself free!  
  
Venus: Isn't that dangerous?! What if she misses?!  
  
Egon: Total particle destabilization!  
  
Winston: In other words: All your atoms take separate vacations!  
  
Mercury: I'll try not to miss!  
  
A demon fights with Jupiter Knight hand-n-hand. Knight blocks each blow from the demon, and visa-verse. The both of them lock fists with each other, until the demon forces him backward into a wall. Another demon comes from a side, and starts rushing toward him, as the one that pushed him into the wall. Knight sees his sword, still stuck in the wall, with ectoplasm dripping from the blade. He runs up, and grabs the sword in time to slice a demon that had jumped in the way to intercept in half.  
  
Knight stopped, and put the sword back into the scabbard, which was strapped upward in the center of his back. Lightning flashed in the sky, then became attracted to the sword, as he began an attack...  
  
Knight: Jupiter... Electromagnetic...!  
  
He then abruptly threw his arms open...  
  
Knight: FLUX!  
  
The electricity arced from the sword to his body, then sending a green light off the surface of his body. The pulse of energy slammed into all the remaining demons on the roof, and blasted them over the sides of the building. The pulse slammed into Jedite, but was able to brace himself. The Scouts and Ghostbusters had to squeeze their eyes shut from the intense light the emanated from both the lightning attraction, and the attack. After a moment, the smoke cleared...  
  
Knight: Now THAT'S what I call Ghostbustin'!  
  
Knight looked over, and saw that Jedite had disappeared. He didn't see him anyplace. He turned back to the others who were slimed to the wall. He started walking over to them, as he spoke...  
  
Knight: Hey, you guys alright?  
  
Mars: Yeah. Can you get us out of here?  
  
As Jupiter Knight walked up to Sailor Mars to get her free, she suddenly screamed out...  
  
Mars: DAN! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Before he could catch on, Jedite appeared behind him, and slammed both of his fists into Knight's back. He collapsed to his knees, and was wrapped on the side of the head. Knight skidded across the floor from Jedite's blow into a nearby wall. He sat up quickly...  
  
Knight: ::groan:: I said it before, and I'll say it again: This was NOT in the job description!  
  
He stood up again. Jedite disappeared again. Knight pulled his sword from the scabbard, and looked around eagerly.  
  
Knight: Where is that little bastard?  
  
Speak of the Devil...  
  
Jedite: I can see you, Knight... Can you see me?  
  
Knight: Are you going to stop being a puss, and fight like living person?! Huh?!  
  
Jedite: For a stupid mortal, you show poor sportsmanship!  
  
Jedite reappeared behind Knight for a second blow, when Knight sensed him. He turned around, and grabbed Jedite's arms in mid-swing. He spoke in his low-tone voice...  
  
Knight: Lets get one thing straight... The name's Shannon... Learn it well.  
  
Knight smashed the hilt of the sword into Jedite's face. Jedite staggered backwards a bit, then looks at him. Green ectoplasm trickled down his face from an open gash in his form where the sword struck him. Jedite looked at him angrily...  
  
Jedite: You pay for that, you pathetic fool!  
  
Knight: I'll pay? I'll pay?! For what you have cost me, your payment makes my payment look like chicken shit!  
  
Jedite looked at him with confusion as Knight continued...  
  
Knight: You drag my ass here, put me through hell... you kill her... and *I'm* going to pay?! Well, guess what, Mr. Wonderful? Your mouth just wrote a check your ass can't cash!  
  
Knight got into fighting stands once again...  
  
Knight: It's go time, dickhead!  
  
Jupiter Knight and Jedite stood fast. It has begun.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	38. Rooftop Showdown

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 38  
Rooftop Showdown  
  
  
Jedite snapped his fingers, and a sword sloth appeared out of thin air. He quickly grabs ahold of it, and pulls the sword out...  
  
Jedite: You don't know how long I've waited for this, Jupiter Knight!  
  
Knight: Bring it, fuckface!  
  
They engaged each other. With the RASP and CLANG of metal on metal, Knight manages to trap Jedite's sword blade. For a moment, both men are eye to eye, their weapons locked together, then, Jedite forces Knight backwards.  
  
What happens next is the most blindingly-fast sword fight ever exposed to celluloid. Both men, fueled by super-human speed, lunge and spin across the roof floor in a blurred ballet of lethal moves. Sparks fly as the sword blades collide at high speeds. Jedite takes a shot at Knight's back, but is blocked as Knight threw his sword behind him, arms over his head. Jedite jumps up, and kicks Knight in the back of the head, knocking him senseless.  
  
Knight stumbles forwards, and hits the floor face down. Jedite appears above Knight, just as he was turning over. Jedite held up the sword, and was ready to drive it into Knight's heart, when Knight grabbed the sword blade. Because of the chain-linked gloves, he could grab it, and not be effected. Jedite forced the sword downward, making it to close to Knight's face. He moves his head, and lets the sword stick in the floor. Knight then pulled the blade out of the floor, and, while using both hands, sends the other end into Jedite's face.  
  
Jedite staggers backwards as Knight gets back to his feet, and begins again. Multi-directional thrusts came about from both men's sword blades as they continued the battle. As the fight progressed, Knight was moving backward into a wall, and became pinned. They locked swords again. Jedite's undead powers made him physically more powerful then Knight, for the blade tip of Jedite's sword started pointing between his eyes.  
  
Jedite began to speak as he held his sword blade at Knight's face...  
  
Jedite: You remember that fateful day on Mars, Jupiter Knight? It's a clear experience, isn't it? ::evil chuckle:: This reminds me of the way you died the last time, doesn't it?  
  
Knight tried his best to both pay attention to the blade in front of him, and Jedite. He huffed as Jedite continued...  
  
Jedite: You know that little dream you had? The one with Sailor Jupiter? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret...  
  
He leans in closer...  
  
Jedite: I... planned... it.  
  
Insane rage began fill Knight.  
  
Knight: That's what you think, shithead!  
  
He shut his eyes, and started to concentrate. The blade of Knight's sword started to glow green, as he yelled aloud...  
  
Knight: Jupiter... Maximum... SUPREMACY!  
  
Lightning flashed out of the sky, and struck the blade of Knight's sword. Power rushed through his body, and electricity arced from Knight's sword to Jedite's sword. The impact of power completely knocked Jedite backward. Jupiter Knight, now "Supercharged," raises his sword blade - which now looks like a green lightsaber blade - and grinds his teeth as he charges towards him.  
  
Knight began throwing lethal blows with his sword, leaving barely enough time for Jedite to block them. Knight's dark green eyes suddenly became insanely bright green from under the bill of the hat as he eyed his enemy with extreme rage. He advanced again, and took continuous shots at Jedite's sword. Jedite was so overwhelmed from the sudden jolt of power Knight had acquired.  
  
Before Knight could take another shot, Jedite knocked his arm away to allow enough time to kick him in the face. Jedite took a swing, and made a gash in Knight's left arm, the arm he was holding his sword in. He dropped the sword, and gripped the open wound on his arm.  
  
Knight: Ah, fuck!  
  
Jedite suddenly flashes in front of him, and slams him backward on his back. Jedite takes his sword, and slams it into the bottom of Knight's coat. Knight found himself stuck because the sword pinned the coat to the floor, making him immobile. Jedite picks up Knight's sword, and swings it around to get feel for it.  
  
Jedite: This is a nice sword. Mind if I try it out?  
  
He began swinging downward to Knight. Knight moves side to side, avoiding getting struck by his own weapon. As he moves, the sword blade strikes the floor, and sparks emanate with each strike.  
  
Back over on the array base, Mercury finally gets ahold of Egon's Destabilizing Pistol...  
  
Mercury: I got it!  
  
Egon: Good! Try and shoot the adhesive ectoplasm off my wrist!  
  
Mercury tried to point the barrel of the pistol towards Egon's right hand. She couldn't move enough to get a clear shot...  
  
Mercury: I can't rotate my wrist enough to get a shot!  
  
Jedite was getting fed up with the moving target on the floor. He put his foot on Knight's chest, and held him down as he rose the sword above his head...  
  
Jedite: Any last words?  
  
Knight: Yeah, it's a good thing you weren't a lumberjack! The only things that would be safe in the woods would have been the trees!  
  
Jedite: You're absolutely right! Which is why I chose this as a job!  
  
Just as Jedite was about to drop the sword blade, Mercury dropped the pistol from strain of movement. As the pistol hit the floor, a proton blast rang from the gun, and shot Jedite in the shoulder. He howled in pain as Knight kicked him in the stomach, and then kicked the sword out of his hand. As the sword flew upward, Knight flipped backwards, pulling himself out of the longcoat, revealing him wearing a gray six-point armored chest plate, shin guards, and arm guards over dark green slacks and sweatshirt.  
  
The sword came down, and landed in Knight's hand. The blade glowed green once again as Jupiter Knight held it high. Jedite was beaten, but he wasn't out yet. With his good arm, Jedite charged multiple energy balls, and fired them in Knight's direction. Knight reflected the balls off the glowing sword in different directions.  
  
One of the energy blasts flew into the direction of the base of the array where the others were, and struck the slime on Mars' wrist. The slime began getting weak as she found herself being able to move her arm. Little by little, it became looser...  
  
Mars: Hey, guys! My arm's getting free!  
  
Winston: Say what?!  
  
Ray: That energy blast must have changed the structure of the slime itself!  
  
Moon: Keep trying to get out, Mars!  
  
Knight continued reflecting energy bolts off the sword, until eventually once of the bolts struck him in the hand, and knocked it from his grip. Jedite lunges toward Knight, as they now engage in a physical fight. Kicks and punches flew until Knight was slammed back into the wall of the array. Jedite stood before him, view obscured from the bright lights of the roof setting.  
  
Thunder was now rumbling the ground after each flash of lighting in the sky. Jupiter Knight was weak from the battle, and was in serious pain. Looking over the night as a whole, he learns of his dream girl is Sailor Jupiter, then finds out he's her protector. Get split up in this stupid building, get thrown out of a glass windows, de-possessions all over, get rammed into a ceiling, more de-possessions, and Sailor Jupiter gets killed. Now, he was about to die. There was still one thing he didn't know...  
  
Knight: Before you kill me, I just want to know one thing... Why?  
  
Jedite was a little unorthodox by the question, for it caught him off guard.  
  
Jedite: Why?  
  
Knight: Why? Why go through all this trouble tonight; to get me and Sailor Jupiter here, to kill her, and destroy all of us? What was the point of all of this? Why?  
  
Jedite: For thousands of years, I had to take orders from Queen Byral. And over those thousands of years, I have never been seen for what I did, but for what I couldn't do right! And because of these Brats not wanting to die, it cost me my life! Before I could have had a chance to finish them off, Byral pulls me out of battle, and ends me to eternal sleep! Not like Zoycite or Malachite, who died with honor, I was sentenced to death!  
  
Jupiter Knight stared on as Jedite continued...  
  
Jedite: I was about to come back from the dead the day I died, but realized that if I devised a plan to destroy ALL of the Sailor Scouts, I could destroy them systematically. I wanted the joy of ruling the world on my own, under my own terms. Both Byral and those Sailor Scouts were in my way, and now that Byral is out of the way, I only have one problem. Of course, not knowing that the Solar Knights haven't discovered themselves yet, I sent out a dream message to all of them for a challenge. You were the only one I reached, and it passed off to Sailor Jupiter as well... but she didn't know who I was. It made the plan even more confusing to them, and even better to me! I didn't know it when you arrived at first, acting like a pathetic mortal you were, but now I know, I know now you HAVE to die!  
  
Knight: That doesn't answer my question... Why me and Sailor Jupiter?  
  
Jedite: Oh... First off, you two were the strongest of the group. And as some say, you eliminate the toughest obstacle first. On the other hand, I just wanted to have the joy of killing you a second time...  
  
An energy ball formed in his hands, and he pointed it right between Knight's eyes...  
  
Jedite: ...And it looks like I'm going to get my wish!  
  
Knight looked over, and saw the Proton Pack laying in the middle of the floor, right where he dropped it earlier. The energy ball grew bigger. He figured it was his last chance, so he'd better do it now...  
  
Knight: Yeah, but there was one thing you weren't counting on.  
  
Jedite: And that is?  
  
Knight: THIS!  
  
Knight reached behind him, and pulled out the ED pistol. He shot the energy ball in Jedite's hand, causing it to explode. The force knocked him backward as Knight jumped up, and ran towards the Pack. Jedite quickly regain his senses, and shot a bolt at him. Knight tucked and rolled, missing the energy shot, and rolling himself into the straps of the pack. He gripped the thrower, charged it up, and fired. Jedite was stuck in a confinement stream... but quickly discovered it wasn't working.  
  
Jedite: ::evil cackle:: You think that little laser toy is going to help you? You're just as stupid as a mortal!  
  
Knight: That's what the demon that you possessed Darien with said, before this happened!  
  
Knight closed his eyes again, and the symbol of Jupiter appeared on right side of his chest plate. Green energy loomed around the particle thrower, and the beam turned from yellow and blue to green and pink. Damaging effects started taking their toll on Jedite, and it wasn't letting up for anything.  
  
The alarm on the pack started to sound, meaning the over abundance of power started overloading the pack. He reached behind him, and went for the trap. His eyes went wide when he realized he used the last trap for the demon that possessed Venus.  
  
Knight: Oh, shit!  
  
Jedite fought the confinement stream, and started speaking in another tongue. Knight tried to make it out, but he knew for a fact it wasn't German. Egon and Mercury listened in, and almost immediately, the started panicking. They knew exactly what language it was...  
  
Mercury: He's speaking Samarian!  
  
Egon: It sounds like he's reciting one of the passages of the Necronomicon! The rare book of spells!  
  
Venus: You can understand it?  
  
Peter, Ray and Winston: ::in sync:: In his sleep while upside-down underwater with the lights off.  
  
Egon: ::Sigh:: Thanks, guys.  
  
Mercury: He's speaking of harnessing power of the living!  
  
Black energy started looming around the roof of Starlight Tower. It all started collecting in an area of the roof, behind where Jedite was being contained...  
  
Mercury: He's speaking of a portal of the spirit realm!  
  
A small light appeared in front of the group, and it began to grow slowly.  
  
Mercury: Now he's speaking of... oh no!  
  
Mars: What?! What is it, Amy?!  
  
Mercury: He's speaking of... Supreme Power of the dead! A Demon incarcerate!  
  
Egon: She was right... Oh, no!  
  
Knight still held him in the beam, when the thunder in the sky started flashing left and right. The wind picked up, causing the Chicago Blackhawks hat to blow off Knight's head. A black energy bolt flashed out of the sky, and struck Jedite head-on. Knight shut down his Pack to over his eyes from the aura that now covered Jedite's body. The blackened protoplasmic energy that was collected throughout the building suddenly jumped into his body, with the end result causing a major explosion to occur.  
  
Jupiter Knight braced himself. Everyone attached to the wall screamed as the wind slammed into them. When the smoke cleared, Knight looked up, and saw Jedite crouching down. Not taking any chances, he charged up the thrower, and gripped it tightly. Jedite moved, standing up with his eyes closed. Knight stepped back a couple of steps, swallowing hard. He raised the thrower...  
  
Knight: Alright... Hands up, dickweed! You're under violation of inter-dimensional breaching, and protoplasmic energy draining. You're also under kidnapping in the 1st degree, and the highly unlawful murder... Of Princess Jupiter. How do you plead?  
  
Jedite, without opening his eyes, spoke...  
  
Jedite: Hmmmm... I don't know. I guess...  
  
He opened his eyes. Knight's eyes grew wide as he looked at the abnormal sight at which he saw. Jedite's eyes were black and red.  
  
Jedite: Guilty as charged!  
  
He started to chuckle, then it escalated into a laugh. It continued escalating until it was of insane laughter. Knight fired upon him, but even with his powers being added in to the Proton Pack's power, it was of no longer use. He shut down and looked at Jedite with extreme fright...  
  
Jedite: That won't work anymore! None of your foolish parlor tricks will work! I am now... A Demon Incarcerate! Allow me to show my GREAT POWER!!  
  
Jedite raised a hand, and Knight was suddenly lifted off the ground. He tried to pull free of the invisible force in which was holding him with no success. The large spherical portal has now grown to a somewhat large size. Jedite flung his arm from the direction Knight was, to the direction of the portal. Knight was suddenly thrown from his position to the portal. As he passed through the portal, his screams echoed...  
  
Knight: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... ::echo::  
  
Winston: DAN!  
  
Ray: HE'S GONE!  
  
Venus: What did you do to him?!  
  
Jedite laughed at her question...  
  
Jedite: Why... he's in a place where he's among the type of people you don't like: The dead! ::evil laughter::  
  
Mars: What are you going to do with us?  
  
Jedite: Well, that is a very good question! What *AM* I going to do with you?  
  
He paced back and forth, with his finger on his chin, like he was thinking. Knowing he already knew what he was going to do, it did irritate everyone. He then stopped, and looked toward everyone, snapping his fingers...  
  
Jedite: I know what I'm gonna do!  
  
Peter: Crack out the accordion, and sign along to, "Yoda"?  
  
Everyone groaned. Jedite wasn't too pleased...  
  
Peter: How about, "Another One Rides The Bus"?  
  
Winston: ::whispering:: We're all gonna die.  
  
Jedite: I've just about had enough of you, smart guy! Well, guess what? The last to go will see the first 7 go before her... Sailor Moon! But who to pick first...  
  
He paced up and down along the wall. He made a sudden stop, and grabbed ahold of Sailor Mars. She let out a scream.  
  
From out of nowhere, a set of hands flew out of the portal, and grabbed Jedite from behind. Jupiter Knight came out of the portal, and completely latched himself to Jedite. Knight was covered with frost, and had a very nasty look on his face. Jedite struggled to pull free, but couldn't. Knight yelled to the top of his lungs...  
  
Knight: Oh no, asshole! If I'm goin' down, you're goin' with me!  
  
Jedite: No, it's not possible! I'm a Demon Incarcerate! You can't beat me! YOU JUST CAN'T!  
  
After a moment of wrestling around at the edge of the portal, Knight finally got a good hold on Jedite...  
  
Knight: Hey, tell me, Kid? Have you been a Knight in the moonlight?  
  
Jedite's eyes grew wide with fear, as he realized that was what had said a thousand years ago when he first killed Jupiter Knight. He then realized what that meant for him...  
  
Knight: Watch that last step!  
  
That was when hands of all shapes, colors and textures came out, and grabbed Jedite by his gray attire. They, along with Jupiter Knight, pulled him into the portal.  
  
The evil former Negaverse General had disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	39. Shutting the Doorway

Dark Side Of The Moon  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 39  
Shutting the Doorway  
  
Heavy wind started picking up as Sailor Mars pulled herself free of the wall. The gate to the spirit realm continued to grow, and started sucking in loose debris from around the roof. Mars pulled and pulled until the slime finally gave way...  
  
Mars: I'm free!  
  
Winston: Quick, get us out of here!  
  
After Mars completely pulled free, she helped Winston off the wall. Once everyone pulled off the wall, Peter headed toward the stairwell door, followed by Sailor Moon...  
  
Peter: Come on! Lets get out of here before this thing gets us!  
  
Mars: We can't leave it like this!  
  
Ray: Yeah! It might suck us up anyway!  
  
Venus: Amy, Dr. Spengler, what do we do?!  
  
Egon took out his PKE meter, and took readings. Mercury typed furiously on her mini-computer as she and Egon both calculated...  
  
Mercury: At the rate of expansion, the portal will continue expanding until the end of time!  
  
Egon: Correct! Unless we reverse the flow, and make the portal collapse on itself with in the next 5.37 minuets, it will be unstoppable!  
  
Ray: What do you think we should do to reverse the process?!  
  
Egon: We'll use the power of the portal to first suck all the sub-demons out of the building, and then we use it to close it upon itself! Everyone make a circle around it!  
  
Winston: What about Dan?!  
  
Mercury: Buy the time you try to fish him out, it'll be too late to close the portal!  
  
Peter: You're not saying...!  
  
Mars: You can't be serious, Amy!  
  
Egon: I'm afraid she is! Dan's going to have to stay in the realm!  
  
Moon: No!  
  
Winston: No, Egon! We have to pull him out! We can't leave him in there!  
  
Egon: I'm sorry, Winston! It has to be!  
  
Winston walks up to Egon, and grabs him by the front of his suit...  
  
Winston: NO! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME! TOGETHER!  
  
Ray and Peter walk up, and pulled them apart. Ray holds Winston back as he tries to explain...  
  
Ray: Winston, I know it's a hard thing, but we can't help it! Dan was a friend of all of us, but we can't help him now! But, if we don't close this thing, we're all going to get sucked in!  
  
Egon: Come on! We have little time! Positions!  
  
The Scouts watched as the remaining Ghostbusters surrounded the portal. With a click of the switches, the Proton Packs kicked on with life, making their ever-famed mechanical whirling sound. As they aimed the throwers, Egon yelled at the top of his voice, over the rustling over the wind, instruction to the other Ghostbusters...  
  
Egon: Arm nuclear accelerators! Wide angle! Ready?!  
  
Others: Ready!  
  
Egon: Alright... FIRE!  
  
4 proton beams, all shooting from different directions, ripped through the air, and struck the portal. A sudden rumbling came about the ground and a thunderous growl filled the clearing as the beams tore into the fabric of the very space of the portal. Egon reached behind him to the red mode selector switch on the back of his pack, as he yelled out...  
  
Egon: Ok! Go to full inversion mode... NOW!  
  
He pushed down on the switch the same time as the others, switching it to Inversion Mode. The packs vibrated with power, and the beams were now being reflected off the surface of the portal. The beams shot over the sides of the building, striking the windows of nearby buildings...  
  
Egon: Change modulations to frequency 117.28! It'll attract to the supports of the building, and use it as a magnet for all the entities!  
  
Upon frequency change, the beams attracted to the support structure of the building. Throughout Starlight Tower, stray demons are struck by the attractive force of the positively charged particles in the air. They slid across the floor, and strike the beams of the building. Many of the possessed people become de-possessed as the demons are striped from their bodies.  
  
Egon: Ok, switch back to capture mode... NOW!  
  
With a depression of the mode switch, the ghosts turn into small balls of light, and pass through, floor by floor, to the roof, where they get sucked into the portal.   
  
All wasn't so spectacular, when the packs started sputtering again. Meaning only one thing...  
  
Ray: We're running out of power again!  
  
Egon: The packs must not have fully recharged after the fight with the demons!  
  
Peter: Let me guess: Big trouble?!  
  
Winston: What are we gonna do?!  
  
That was when suddenly, the Sailor Scouts gripped ahold of the Proton Packs. Mercury to Egon, Mars to Winston, Venus to Ray, and Moon to Peter. They concentrated hard and the crystals in each of their tiaras glowed. Energies of the Scouts respective colors loomed around the Ghostbusters Proton Packs, and changed the colors of the particle beams.  
  
Winston's beam became red with purple arcs, Egon's became blue with aqua arcs, Ray's became orange with yellow arcs, and Peter's became white with pink arcs. A sudden bolt of power shot from the throwers, almost knocking everyone back. Being totally confused by how such a power conversion happened, Egon yelled over his shoulder to Mercury...  
  
Egon: How is this happening?!  
  
Mercury: Right before Dan got thrown into the portal, he picked up his accelerator, and shot at Jedite! When Dan concentrated his power into his accelerator, the same effects in which happened then are happening now with your accelerators!  
  
Mars: Call it a "Power Boost"!  
  
After a moment, the portal started shrinking. The wind continued increasing as the size of the portal decreased. The packs, now being fully charged, and still charging, started to violently vibrate. The overload alarms started sounding as the throwers started heating. The pitch of the whirling of the packs became higher. The portal shrunk and shrunk, but then became stuck. It stopped shrinking. Then, in a sudden shot, the portal completely closed in on itself. A large explosion occurred, knocking everyone into the walls around the roof.  
  
The sky began to clear. The thunder and lightning abruptly stopped, and the clouds scattered, reveling the moon's light. A green fog was the last that was left covering the roof of the building. Sailor Moon was the first to sit up. She looked around, and saw the green fog was thick. She looked over to Peter, who was next to her, and checked to see if he was alright...  
  
Moon: Dr. Venkman? Dr. Venkman, are you alright?  
  
Peter sat up beside her, wincing in pain as he tried to regain his senses...  
  
Peter: I'm getting too old for this shit.  
  
He stood up, and then helped Sailor Moon up.  
  
Peter: Winston! Egon!  
  
Moon: Amy! Mina!  
  
Peter: Is everyone alright?!  
  
Sailor Mars and Winston stood up slowly...  
  
Winston: Ugh... It feels like I just got launched out of a cannon!  
  
Something strange began happening. The unusual green fog flowed throughout the building, and seeped into the bodies of the people in comas. One by one, people started waking up. On the 50th floor, the green fog was absorbed into Darien's body. He woke up with a start, and sat up. He pulled the suit jacket off his head, and looked at it with curiosity.  
  
The fog collected over by the array, as it simply hovered above Sailor Jupiter. It slowly absorbed into her skin. The color rushed back into her skin, and her crystal in her tiara shined bright as her eyes opened. She sat up, and looked around. When she shifted her hand from on the ground, she felt something in her hand. She lifted it up, and saw a small stainless steel object in her hand. It's was Dan's lighter.  
  
Jupiter stood up, but stumbled a little. She walked slowly down the stairs from the array. She walked along the wall, and came out of the shadows. She saw the other Scouts and the Ghostbusters there, looking over what was not a small black mark on the floor.   
  
Jupiter: ::weakly:: Where's Dan?  
  
Everyone turned their attention to her with the look of surprise...  
  
Venus: Lita... Is that you?  
  
Jupiter: Yes, it's me.  
  
Winston: We thought you died!  
  
Jupiter: I know, it's weird. I mean, I *was* dead!  
  
Moon: Are you alright?  
  
Jupiter: Yeah, I'm fine... but where's Dan?  
  
Everyone looked down to the mark on the floor. Winston walked over to her with his head down...  
  
Winston: Uh, Lita... I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to just say it. ::looks up:: Dan was... sucked into a portal Jedite had opened.  
  
Jupiter was stunned. She looked at him frightened. It couldn't be true, she thought...  
  
Jupiter: Did you pull him out?! Where is he?!  
  
Winston: We had little time, and to get him out would have been too late. We had to...  
  
Jupiter: What?! Had to what?!  
  
Winston: We had to seal the portal with him in it.  
  
Jupiter started shaking her head as a tear streaked down her cheek...  
  
Jupiter: No. No! It's not true!  
  
Winston: I'm sorry, Lita... I'm afraid it is.  
  
Jupiter walked past Winston while still looking at him. She pivoted, and walked backwards still looking to Winston. She still shook her head. She couldn't comprehend the thought. She tripped over the floor. She started crying. She looked up to the rapidly clearing sky...  
  
Jupiter: No! Dan!  
  
She fell to her knees, and hung her head. Her voice was now just above a whisper as she looked to the floor crying...  
  
Jupiter: No...  
  
Ray looked to her, and looked to the spot on the floor...  
  
Ray: Dan...  
  
His voice trailed off as everyone looked to the floor. That was then it happened. The green fog that had replenished the lives of those in the building started pulling into the center of the mark where the portal once was, next to where Jupiter was. The fog started shaping into what was a human form. A silent flash of green light, a frosted body dressed in green appeared, sprawled out on the floor...  
  
Jupiter Knight had returned.  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked up, and saw him. He sat up, and looked over to her, both with shock ridden on their faces...  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Dan?!  
  
Jupiter Knight: Lita?!  
  
They both screamed, and grabbed ahold of each other. Everyone's attention was diverted to them. They let out a sigh of relief that both of them were alright. As the couple embraced each other, they spoke...  
  
Jupiter Knight: I thought you died!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I thought you disappeared!  
  
Knight looked to Jupiter. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out her earrings...  
  
Knight: I believe these are yours?  
  
Jupiter: Thank you! I think I have something of yours as well...  
  
She handed him the lighter. He it in his pocket, and she put the earrings on, they both stood up, and looked into each others eyes...  
  
Jupiter: Do you remember... When you said you were madly in love with me?  
  
Knight: Yeah?  
  
Jupiter: Well, you should, my Knight in Shining Armor!  
  
They started kissing. Everyone hooted as they did.  
  
***  
  
Police cars, Fire trucks and EMS vehicles lined the streets around Starlight Tower. Sanitation crews cleaned up glass, and multiple parts of splattered sub-demons. The Ghostbusters, and the now detransformed Sailor Scouts walked out of the doors on ground floor. Dan had his arm around Lita, holding her close. The flashing of red and blue lights filled the surrounding, and by one of the cars, American Ambassador Roger Flint stood. He walked over, and yelled to the top of his voice at Dan...  
  
Roger: WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK HAPPENED HERE TONIGHT?! I told you to preserve! Not destroy! If we wanted to destroy things, I would have done it personally! Just for all the damage you caused here tonight, YOU'RE GETTING NO PAYCHECK FOR THIS!  
  
Dan and Lita looked at each other...  
  
Lita: In that case, this wouldn't matter!  
  
Lita turned around, and slugged Flint in the face. He tumbled into the side of a police car as he rubbed his face. Dan started laughing as he pointed to Lita...  
  
Dan: I *LOVE* this girl!  
  
They kiss again. The sight of it all makes Serena think about Darien. She starts crying. Noticing this, Peter immediately goes into concern...  
  
Peter: What's wrong, Serena?  
  
Serena: My boyfriend was in there. Dan said he died. I'd do anything to see him again.  
  
A voice called out from behind them...  
  
Voice: Sereennaa!  
  
It continued ringing out until she turned around. There, in the destroyed doorway, was Darien. She left Peter's side, and ran to him. She jumped into his arms, and hugged. Peter walked up to them, with a smile on his face...  
  
Peter: Doesn't look like you needed to do anything.  
  
They looked over to Peter, still smiling.  
  
Peter: I'm sorry. Peter's the name...  
  
Darien: I know. Thank you for all your help. If it weren't for you... and especially Dan... we'd all be done for. ::Extends hand:: Thank you.  
  
They grabbed hands, and shook. It had been a very exciting night indeed, for everyone now had the chance... to go home.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	40. Epilogue: What We Have

Dark Side Of The Moon  
  
A Ghostbusters/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Epilogue  
  
What We Have  
  
October 27, 1995  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
10:22 AM  
  
Intercom: United: flight 127, now boarding, gate 22.  
  
Everyone stood at the boarding gate, bidding their farewells. The Scouts spoke individually amongst the Ghostbusters, with their own particular good-byes...  
  
Mina and Ray...  
  
Mina: It's been a wild ride, Dr. Stantz. I'm glad I was able to spend it with someone like you!  
  
Ray: Thank you, Mina, and please, call me Ray!  
  
Raye and Winston...  
  
Raye: Winston, I'm sad to see you go. You're like the big brother I never had.  
  
Winston: Cheer up, Girlfriend. I'm sure we'll see each other again! Just gotta hope, that's all!  
  
They hug each other.  
  
Amy and Egon...  
  
Amy: It's been an absolute pleasure working with you, Dr. Spengler. You're someone who I can really look up to!  
  
Egon: Amy, you are a very bright young lady, and I'm sure if you continue on your path with much success. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.  
  
Egon took a business card out of his front shirt pocket, and handed to her...  
  
Egon: If you ever want to talk, there's my E-mail address and Instant Message name.  
  
Amy: Thank you. I hope we'll talk soon.  
  
Serena, Darien and Peter...  
  
Peter: ...So, if you ever hear anything about Gozer, Zuul, Vinz Clorto, or anything of the like, you know where to find us.  
  
Serena: We will.  
  
Darien: ::extends hand:: Again, thank you, Dr. Venkman.  
  
Peter grabbed his hand, and shook it mildly...  
  
Peter: Oh, come here you!  
  
He yanked Darien forward, and started patting him on the back. After, Serena came up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Lita and Dan...  
  
They hugged for the longest time. They spoke to each other while holding each other...  
  
Lita: I'm really going to miss you, Dan. I've never met anyone like you in my life. It's like, we're the exact same.  
  
Dan: That's because we are the same. We were meant for each other.  
  
Lita: That's why you have to stay. My life would be incomplete without you.  
  
Dan: Lita, I understand why you don't want me to go. I don't want to go, either, but I have no choice. My place is New York.  
  
Lita: But, why?  
  
Dan: I still have a duty in New York which needs to be carried out. The guys need me there. Without me, the city could be in serious trouble.  
  
Lita: Then, I want to go with you!  
  
Dan: Lita, your place is here in Tokyo. You have to protect Sailor Moon, as much as I have to protect both you and the world. I will be protecting you while in New York. While I'm there, I can stop demons from taking over, and insure that everything is safe.  
  
Lita: I still want to be with you!  
  
Dan: Look, there are about a million and one things that are calling me back to duty, but there's only one thing that makes me want to stay... I want to be with you, too. It's as hard for me as it is for you. I understand.  
  
She looked up to him, tear streaking down her cheek.  
  
Dan: Just remember: We have a linking that cannot be broken. Whatever happens, I'm with you all the way.  
  
Intercom: Last boarding call, United: flight 127, gate 22.  
  
Dan: I have to go now. Good-Bye, Lita.  
  
They kissed for the last time. They pulled away, as Dan walked backwards to the boarding gate, still looking at Lita. She was about to turn away, when Dan spoke one last time...  
  
Dan: Lita, remember... I will always be with you, and one day, I am to hope that, in the words of Pink Floyd, "I'll see you on the Dark Side Of The Moon."  
  
He held up his hand as the attendant closed the door to the gate. After a couple of moments, Lita is seen standing in front of the window facing the runway. The plane that was carrying the Ghostbusters took off into the sky. Lita looked after the plane, even far after it had disappeared into the clouds high above in the sky, and cried. Her fellow Scouts, and Darien, came to her side, and comforted her.  
  
***  
  
October 31, 1995  
  
Ghostbusters HQ, New York City  
  
9:22 PM  
  
It had been a semi-cold Halloween this year, not for it was cold weather-wise, but more in Dan's heart. The moon was full, and so was the night. Muffled music came from downstairs in the garage area of the old firehouse, for the annual Ghostbusters Halloween Party was going on. Dan stood on the roof of the firehouse, still in his uniform, and looked to the sky.  
  
Slowly, behind him, the door opened. A dark, cloaked figure steps out, and creeps slowly behind Dan. It jumps up, and lets out a loud, but cheesy, roar. Dan, not looking fazed, and not turning around, spoke in his depressed tone of voice...  
  
Dan: Hi, Venkman.  
  
Peter took off the hood of the cloak, with a surprised face...  
  
Peter: How did you know it was me?  
  
Dan: Pete, I just received a sixth-sense within the last week. From now on, we're not going to be able to surprise me anymore.  
  
Peter heard the dread in his voice. He sounded really depressed. He thought of something that he figured that might make him happy...  
  
Peter: Come on, Dan. Go get your costume on! We're going to have the apple bobbing contest in ten minuets! You can have first crack at it!  
  
Dan: Naw, that's ok. I've had enough of costume changes for the last week.  
  
Peter sighed, and sat on the ledge on the edge of the roof, and looked at Dan...  
  
Peter: Dan, you're starting to make me worry. You been acting like this since we got back home. The only times you haven't been on this roof is when we had a bust, and when you go to bed. You haven't eaten since you've gotten back! What the hell is the matter with you?  
  
Dan: Venkman, you have no clue.  
  
Peter: It's her, isn't it?  
  
Dan: ::hesitant:: Yeah. I miss her, Venkie.  
  
Peter: I can understand. Women can do that to guys.  
  
Dan: Peter, this isn't just any woman. This is Sailor Jupiter: The princess of Jupiter. Me and her had something long before anyone on this planet was a thought.  
  
Peter: That may be true, but it's the same all around. When two people love each other, then separate, if both are seriously devoted to each other, it can rip them apart emotionally. That's what happened to Dana and me.  
  
Dan: Who's Dana?  
  
Peter: She was one of the first customers we had back in '84. She walked into the room, she lit it up. You know the Gozer incident, correct?  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Peter: She was the one that came to us with it. I, along with the others, saved her life. We were together for a couple of years, until we broke up. I still miss her.  
  
Dan: Oh, it was the woman that Sigourney Weaver played in the movie. I thought that was error on your part.  
  
Peter: No, movies make things what they don't seem. She went to Europe to be a Musician for a couple of years. She got married out there, and now here I am all by myself. They just reused her in the second movie for character recognition. The story behind Vigo was completely different then the way it was described in the movie.  
  
Dan: Oh... Man. I'm sorry, I just assumed...  
  
Peter: That's ok. How were supposed to know?  
  
There was a moment of silence. Dan looked down to the street, and saw a couple of people down below knocking at the door. It was a couple. It was tragic irony that the guy was dressed as a Ghostbuster, more specifically, dressed like Dan, and the girl was a Sailor Scout. Sailor Jupiter to be exact. Dan sighed as the couple entered the garage doors. The sounds of "Echoes" by Pink Floyd was playing down in the garage, followed by the clunk of the doors shutting.  
  
Dan: Well, I'll tell ya one thing, Peter.  
  
Peter: What?  
  
He looked back up to the moon...  
  
Dan: I'll never look at the moon the same again.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
Notes:  
  
For 4 years, I have dreamed of making a Sailor Moon/Real Ghostbusters Crossover. For the most part, I wanted it to be the best story I could ever produce. Long before the story could begin being written, I had to go through several ideas. At the time I started thinking, I had no real knowledge of Sailor Moon. I'm mainly a Ghostbusters buff, or at my respective fandom, a "Ghosthead." When I started ideas, I had not seen a lot of Sailor Moon because of the lack of time, time in which the show was being aired, and the amount of episodes of the "Dubbed" version of the show that was on Cartoon Network at time. (Not to mention the utter embarrassment I would receive from my brother if he found I was carrying out such a project.)  
  
When I finally got around to most of the info that was really needed, I began picking what would have been the best scenario for both parties, in both meeting, acquainting, and relating in problem. IE Jedite coming back from the dead. Here, you have a Negaverse General (Sailor Moon) returning from his grave (Ghostbusters) to take vengeance.  
  
Coming to why I chose Jedite from the dead: Most Fic writers make off that he was just frozen in the crystal Byral sealed him in. I take interpretation of "Eternal Sleep" as a death sentence. After all, if he wasn't any good alive, why the hell would you lock him in a Ziploc, hope he were to come free one day, and maybe he'd be better at his job? It didn't make sense that he were just to be alive in crystal.  
  
Now, the next thing about Jedite: The reason it was just, and only him, to come back from the dead was for the vengeance on the Scouts. It wasn't exactly clear when I had him talking about why he was trying to destroy all life on earth, so this is to clear up what I was trying to get at. Some ghosts come back from the dead to take revenge, mainly because the way they died was either unjustly done, or unfinished business was left to be tend to. In Jedite's case, it was a bit of both. Unjustly: Byral pulling him out of the final battle between Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars (See Sailor Moon Eps. 10 "The Final Fight") and unfinished: the actual battle itself. (Also Eps. 10)  
  
Who's Dan Shannon?: Well, to start with, Dan Shannon is yours truly. This story is actually part of a series of stories I am writing. Most are Ghostbusters, and I have a origin fic, plus a couple of other adventures in my world of Ghostbusting. For the most part, you need to read my other stories in order for you to get to know me a little.  
  
What's with the funky Ghostbusting equipment? This wasn't in the cartoon!: I'm aware if this. Some explaination can be made in a couple of my stories, and at my site: http://www.wgo.cjb.net. Go into the equipment page, and go under "new experimental equipment".  
  
Why are you stealing off Lady Jupiter's Jupiter Knight series?: I wasn't stealing, to set the record straight. Before I even knew there was a Lady Jupiter, I created Jupiter Knight. Some people might have raised a couple of eyebrows when I made a Ghostbuster, not to mention a Ghostbuster that isn't really considered a character in the GB universe into the protector of Princess Jupiter. I know that some information may not be right. Well, I don't know if in the regular series, or any series for that matter, of Sailor Moon any Knight of a sort (aside of Moonlight Knight. That's only fair) has turned up. Maybe it was for the fact I was too lazy to look.  
  
Why Lita and Dan?: Given the circumstances, Me and Lita are a lot alike. Short tempered, both our school lives were hell, a lot of people are afraid of us, and we lost people we were very close to under conditions where we were afraid of the cause of why they were lost. Lita is afraid of planes because her parents died in a plane crash, as where with me, I lost my grandfather to cancer from working in numerous nuclear power plants, thus making me afraid of radioactive materials. (Well, to a point.) This was one of the main reasons I became Jupiter Knight. Not to mention, she's tough. I like a challenge. I kinda found it weird that the characters were extremely alike.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
I would like to thank the following people for their help and encouragement which gave me the confidence and will to complete this story  
  
* girl of darkness   
  
* Myst Lady ML-chan  
  
* Kyle Stevens (kyleogb1983)  
  
* Antonio Reyna III  
  
* Egyptian Mistress Isis  
  
Technical Notes:  
  
* Ragnarok, PKE meter overload and Jeremy Whittington references from Real Ghostbusters (RGB) Eps. "Ragnarok n' Roll"  
  
* Ectoplasmic Destabilizing Rifle reference from RGB Eps. "Egon's Ghost"  
  
* Pack Power mode selector reference from RGB Eps. "Knock Knock"  
  
* Tokyo International Airport battle and Chapter 1 reenactment of Jedite's Death from Sailor Moon Eps. "The Final Fight"  
  
* Starlight Tower reference from SM Eps. "A Crystal Clear Destiny"  
  
* References to Sub-demons appearance and game itself from Atari first-person arcade games "Area 51" and "Area 51: Site 4"  
  
* Songs used throughout story:  
  
* "Fuel" and "Stone Cold Crazy" by Metallica  
  
* "Smokin'" by Boston  
  
* Parts of both "Brain Damage" and "Echoes" by Pink Floyd  
  
* References to "Deadites" and actual movie from the Evil Dead series.  
  
* Halon gas reference and reference to actual movie from "Terminator 2: Judgment Day"  
  
* Segments of the final battle chapters "Showtime" and "Rooftop Showdown" were taken from example of the original "Blade" shooting script.  
  
* Numerous references to the "Die Hard" trilogy made throughout story:  
  
* Continuous use of phrase "Yippie-Ki-Yay"  
  
* Ecto-1's drive in the park from "DH with a Vengeance"  
  
* Chapter 27 "Evening Flight" last resort window crash landing from "Die Hard"  
  
*Darien's Demonistic transformed state reference from the game "Diablo"  
  
* "To The Tower, Full Speed Ahead" Lucky Black jump from "Gone in 60 Seconds"  
  
* "Floor 101" Sailor Jupiter retrieval based off chapter 4 "Gabriel's Homecoming" from the movie "The Patriot"  
  
Don't forget to read my other stories, and check out We Got One Industries!  
  
Dan "Ectodude" Shannon 


End file.
